


When A Mongrel Becomes A Pet

by AnimeFaeMoon



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon
Summary: How Riki The Dark becomes a Blondie's petCONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL AND BORDERS ON RAPE-NON CONSENT OF A MINOR. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN OR IF SUCH SCENES OFFEND YOU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will address the three years during which Riki is trained as a pet by Iason Mink. I've always been worried about doing justice to such a story, but I finally just decided to write it and you can take what you will from it. I cannot guarantee canon as there is very little about this time in the original books.

Riki had spotted the Blondie just after he had dropped off his last order and felt a wave of anger sweep through him. That was the nosy fucking Blondie who had interrupted his altercation with some of the Midas goons, then had accepted his offer of compensation and followed him back to one of the privacy rooms.

Riki had offered sex, a one off, intended to be quick, over and done, but the Blondie had not wanted sex, at least not directly. Instead, he had touched Riki in ways that no other man had ever touched him, not even his pairing partner, Guy. It had terrified and sickened him the way the Elite had looked at him as if he was no more than an object, all while wringing unexpectedly intense responses from him. How many orgasms had he had in that one short hour, five, six? He’d lost count and had passed out at one point, waking only when the Blondie tossed him a pet coin and left the room.

The unique credit was more than Riki usually saw in a few months, and yet he had been angered by the Blondie offering it. The sex, or rather straight molestation that it had turned into had been the compensation, had been the payment. Taking credits for it, especially a pet coin, just made him a whore and that pissed him off. He was a street rat, a mongrel, but he wasn’t a fucking whore or a pet yet that was exactly how he’d been treated.

Because of this, he hadn’t spent the coin. Instead, he stole a couple of expensive bottles of whisky before heading back to Ceres where he met up with Guy. He’d drunk one full bottle himself, trying to forget the feel of the Blondie’s hands on him, so he was already drunk when he made it back to the garage flat where Guy lived. Guy had tried to hug him, tried to ask what was wrong but Riki couldn’t stand to have his partner touch him, and that also pissed him off.

For several days he stayed as drunk as possible and avoided Guy’s concern, his advances. He didn’t mean to hurt the young man, and he refused to consider that he had been traumatized by his encounter with the Blondie, but he couldn’t stop thinking of Iason Mink. Even the Blondie’s name was powerful, frightening. He’s hacked into the Tanagura business database and found the name of the elite who had stolen his pride and treated him so cruelly, and he vowed revenge.

Iason Mink had destroyed his confidence, his feeling of self by just an hour of fondling and Riki became more and more agitated and discontented. He wanted out of his life in Ceres. He wanted to be more than a street rat who could so easily be treated as a whore and so one day he just up and left, without telling his gang, without even saying goodbye. He’d sought out Katze, a well-known black-market dealer and had made convinced the man to employ him.

For awhile he managed to forget about the ordeal in that sex room. Forget about the way his body had responded to the touch of a Blondie and how he had been stripped of all his pride and dignity and became a mindless sex doll. And, for a couple of days at least, the dreams had also stopped. Dreams filled with an impossibly beautiful being, where he woke up in the middle of an orgasm so intense, he physically cried from the power of it.

Then he had spotted that same Blondie on the streets of Tanagura and all those horrible feelings, all the trauma and anger and temptation hit him full force again. So, he had followed Iason Mink, waiting for the Elite to do something, to meet with someone or perform some illegal act that he could blackmail him. Everyone had secrets, everyone had things they wanted to hide, even a Blondie of Tanagura, and Riki had become very skilled at gleaning such information. It had been one of his main avenues for getting credits in Ceres and Midas.

But he hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going and so when they entered a building that lead to stairs going underground, he got turned around far too quickly in the dimly lit area and lost sight of his target. He also never considered that Mink would know he was being followed, and by the time he did realize it, it was already too late.

He gasped as he was suddenly spun around and pinned to the wall by a strong Blondie’s hand.

“Are you following me?” Iason inquired.

“No! Why…why would I be following you?”

“Then why are you here?”

  
“I was making a delivery and…I got lost.”

“Lost, is it?”

“Yes, lost. This is a big city and I’ve only been here twice.” Riki looked anywhere but at the intense blue eyes staring down at him. “So…anyway, if you’ll just move, I’ll head back to my…”

Iason leaned closer, could almost smell the fear off the youth. “Did you think it would be so easy?”

“I don’t…” Riki tried to break away from the hand on his chest but it was impossible to move. How strong was this thing anyway? “Look…I…”

“Aren’t you going to negotiate with me? Isn’t that what mongrel’s do?”

Riki swallowed his growing fear and pushed back the spark of arousal that the Blondie’s words had caused. “I owed you last time. I don’t owe you anything now. I just came to the wrong place, so get out of the way and…”

Iason grabbed Riki by the shirt front, lifted him off his feet so he could look directly into those dark, fathomless eyes. “You are trespassing in an area that is forbidden to anyone but an Elite. It is a crime punishable by death.”

Iason was not lying, the restricted area was completely off limits to any but the seven Blondies. However, he had no intention of terminating this mongrel. No, the boy was far too interesting for such a fate. He could see the fear in those nearly black eyes, but also the pride. It was fascinating that a creature who had been stripped of everything but the basic necessities for life, and one who owned nothing and had to trade his body for favors and material things could hold onto such a useless emotion as pride.

“I didn’t know it was _forbidden_,” Riki growled.

“Your ignorance of the rules does not excuse you.”

What would he do, Iason wondered, completely captivated by this young man’s behaviour? Would the boy bargain his body again or would he beg and plead for his life to be spared? Iason found both ideas equally appealing and calculated which option the youth would choose, coming out at a 70-30 stake in favour of another physical bargain.

This pleased Iason because he had found himself revisiting that day when he had touched the boy in a room in Midas and brought him to completion over and over. The mongrel’s responses had been unlike any that Iason had every experienced with his genetically enhanced pets, and he’d wanted more of them, more of seeing the boy gasp and moan and looking just a little bit frightened of what his body seemed capable of.

Riki brought his leg up to knee Iason in the balls, or where he assumed the Blondie’s balls would be, and was dismayed when the Golden-haired God didn’t even flinch. “Put me down, damnit! I’m not a fucking toy!” When that didn’t work, Riki braced his feet on the wall behind him, then shoved off with a burst of strength that actually knocked Iason off his feet. They both landed on the floor with a startling crash, but a mongrel wasn’t quicker than a Blondie and Iason had him pinned to the floor a second later.

“That was foolish.”

“Fuck you!” Riki barely flinched when the slap landed on his cheek.

“You will refrain from such language around me, Mongrel.”

“Sorry.” Riki managed a thin smile. “I meant to say _Fuck. You.”_

Another slap, to the opposite cheek and harder than the first, but it still wasn’t even close to really hurting. It was more of a bitch slap really, which just pissed Riki off more. He pushed up, pushed sideways, struggled in every way he could but it was all in vain. The damn Elite was practically lying atop of him, and worst of all, he could feel something familiar growing between them, something that terrified him because he wasn’t able to control it!

“You’re getting your pretty clothes dirty,” he sneered and grunted when Iason’s knee came up and slid between Riki’s legs, pressed, and unlike the Blondie, he flinched.

“Yes. You’ll have to be punished for that as well.”

“What are you going to do? Spank me _before_ you kill me?” Riki’s mouth dried up when he saw the spark of interest in the ice blue eyes. Great. Mink was not only a pervert; he was also a sadist. Shit! “Well? Do it then? Fucking kill me, you robotic bastard!”

Iason blinked, recalculated. “You wish to die?”

“I can’t stop you, now can I?”

“You could.”

“How? By letting you play with me some more and fulfill your sick fantasies? I repeat. Fuck you.” Riki expected another slap, but it didn’t come, which worried him more.

“Very well.” Iason decided and wrapped his free hand around the mongrel’s throat.

He squeezed, lightly at first, but the boy did not waiver. Those dark, hateful eyes held Iason’s gaze as if he had the _right_ to stare in such a way at an Elite. It was both fascinating and infuriating. Was this child actually trying to challenge him? His fingers tightened until he heard the boy gasp, then Riki’s body started to thrash as his survival instinct finally kicked in.

Riki couldn’t breathe! The damn Blondie really intended to kill him! “W…wait!” he wheezed and clawed at the gloved hand around his throat. “D…deal!”

Iason loosened his hold but did not release the Riki’s throat. “A deal?”

“You…” Riki coughed. “You can do…what you like. Just…let me…go.”

Iason’s ice blue eyes narrowed. “Are you offering your body again, in exchange for your life?”

“Y…yes.”

“And I may do as I like with you?”

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Riki hesitated and tried to think of the worst possible scenario. Blondies were voyeurs by nature, or at least, that was the general rumor about them. They got off on watching young boys and girls masturbate or have sex. They weren’t known for willingly touching their pets, at least not in a sexual way, yet Mink had touched him everywhere during their last encounter. He had felt every moment of those touches, even through the Blondie’s gloves, and it had pissed Riki off at the time that the asshole had thought him too dirty to touch with bare hands. 

So, this prick wasn’t going to fuck him or expect oral compensation, which was a terrifying concept giving the Blondie’s size, but then what was left? Would Mink make him masturbate, or touch him all over like before, and really, what could be done that hadn’t already been done to him at least once before, growing up in Ceres? He could do this. He could let the Blondie play with him until it was satisfied and then he would get the hell out of there.

When the hand on his throat tightened again, he realized he’s been silent to long. “Fine!” he choked out and cast the Blondie a murderous gaze. “You can d…do… what you want, just…stop choking me for fuck’s sake!”

“Agreed.” Iason released him, rose, brushed the dust off his clothes, then held out a hand to the poor boy who was still coughing and gasping in precious air. He wasn’t surprised when his hand was ignored and Riki rolled to his feet.

Riki bent from the waist and continued to cough, rubbed his aching throat, but then straightened to do what he had agreed to do. He assumed the Blondie would want him to be naked again and so he started to slip out of his jacket.

“No.” Iason reached over and grabbed Riki’s arm. “We cannot do such things here. Come.”

Riki had a sudden terrifying sensation that going anywhere with the Elite outside of this room would be a very, very bad decision. “Let’s just do it here. What’s the problem?”

“I prefer a more private venue.”

“I don’t give two fucks for your preference. The deal was for here and now, if we move the location you forfeit.”

Iason’s eyes narrowed and he slid his hand around Riki’s neck again, but this time his thumb just caressed the mongrel’s Adam’s Apple. “You said nothing of this during our agreement.”

It was a soft, subtle threat and normally would have worked, but Riki trusted his own instincts, as they had never failed him. Plus, he was desperately making this shit up as he went. “That’s standard rules on a deal. It’s not my problem if you don’t know how it works.” He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and repeated Iason’s earlier words. “Your ignorance of the rules does not excuse you.”

Iason found himself amused at the youth’s audacity. He grabbed Riki suddenly, lifted the boy’s wrists above his head and pinned them there with one hand against the wall, in much the same way as he had held the Riki in that sex room in Midas, weeks before. “Very well, I will abide by your rules, for now.”

Riki’s eyes widened, even as a quick flash of arousal shot through him. This was bad, he thought. This was gonna be really, really bad.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki wakes up to find his life has changed.  
\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload another short chapter, most of these will be short ones as I am only just starting the story and am not sure how far I will go with it yet; depends on how well it is received and when I have time ti write it. It will be a couple of weeks probably before I do another as I have work and then am away. Thanks to those that reviewed and sent Kudos it is appreciated.  
\------------------------------

Riki awoke slowly and found it very difficult to get his bearings. He wasn’t hung over from drugs or booze, this was something different. His whole body felt odd, weak; not like after a fight or a three-day binge, just too heavy to follow his mind’s commands.

Something soft and downy slid across his cheek and he realized it was a pillow of some kind, but not anything like the stiff, neck rests that came attached to most beds in Ceres. He rolled, and realized that he lay atop a wide mattress, the kind one could contentedly wallow in for days, possibly weeks, without getting bored or sore from inactivity, and the sheets were a liquid pleasure sliding against his skin. Cautiously, he sat up and realized that he was not in his shit-hole apartment in Ceres or in the dull, windowless barracks that Katze had him assigned him to when he started work. In fact, given the deluxe décor he wasn’t sure he was even in the same districts of where he had been.

Then he noticed that he that he was completely naked.

“What the ever-lovin’-fuck?” He tossed back the sheets and sprang to his feet, which immediately melted into a carpet so plush his toes almost disappeared.

His mind struggled to remember what happened, how he had ended up in such a luxurious and foreign place. Mink. Iason Mink. Riki had been afraid when he first encountered the mega- Elite, but he had also been excited. The Blondie had done him favour back in Midas, and he’d offered his body as payment. He hadn’t expected Mink to do the things he had done, hadn’t expected his body to react the way it had. He’d hated Iason afterwards, hated himself for responding the way he had, and yet he had been unable to stop thinking about the Blondie’s hands on him.

When he had spotted the familiar Son of Jupiter on the causeway Riki told himself that he was only following the bastard to settled the score, to try and exact some sort of revenge for treating him like a pet before, but there was more. Some small part of him wanted to see if there was a chance Mink would do those things to him again, and it seemed there was. He had bargained for his life and Mink had held him against that cold, grey wall in the bowels of Tanagura and again elicited moans and cries from him that the Mongrel from the slums had not thought possible for him emit.

Still, Iason had gotten what he wanted, had used Ricki’s body to the point of torment, and at some point…He struggled to remember. Had he, at some point, become so overcome from the sensations, the multiple orgasms that he had passed out? But then, where was he now? This wasn’t a hotel in Midas or a slum pad and it wasn’t that crazy bunker where he had been caught by Iason.

Wherever this was, however he got here, he needed to be gone. He looked around for his clothes, was surprised to find them freshly laundered and hanging in a tall wardrobe. After quickly dressing, he moved to the door, opened it and waited. Nothing. No sound. No proprietor rushing towards him demanding he pay the bill for whatever freaking place this was. He didn’t have the credits to pay for a room, yet even as he shoved his hands into his jacket pocket, he felt the familiar circular object he carried there. The pet coin Iason had tossed at him weeks before was worth a lot of money, a lot more than Riki even made in a month or two working for Katze, and yet something had held him back from cashing it in. It had been foolish to hang on to it, and it angered and frustrated him that even now, that he couldn’t make himself throw it away.

Aside from the pet coin and a pack of cigarettes and lighter, there was nothing in his pockets to pay for the room. He did notice that his pocket-laser knife was gone, as was the city access card and the PCD for people to sign for deliveries that Katze had given him for work. That pissed him off and he hoped that Katze wasn’t going to take the cost out of his pay.

So, nothing he could use to pay for the room, then he would just have to sneak out. He stepped out into the hallway.

“Good evening, Pet.”

Riki jumped and spun around as a dark-haired young man in a sleeveless jumpsuit the colour of moonlight, suddenly appeared in front of him. “What did you call me?”

“Pet?” the Furniture smiled and indicated the sheets he carried. “I was just coming to see if you were up so I could change your sheets. Are you hungry? I’d be happy to make you…”

The boy’s words abruptly ended as Riki’s fist connected with his face.

Riki hopped over the slumped body on the floor, the scattered sheets, and tore down the spiral staircase. Space! So much fucking space everywhere and furniture, _real_ furniture that could be moved and adjusted, not the hard, dull bench chairs and day-beds that were secured to the walls or the floors of all dwellings in Ceres.

He darted across an expansive living area that held two long white sofas and a matching set of pewter coffee tables and reached what he assumed was the exit door just as it opened and he was caught in the arms of a Blondie.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Iason inquired mildly as he stepped into the room and the door slid closed behind him. His grip tightened on the mongrel’s arm, but not too much as he didn’t want his new pet bruised.

“Out of here! Move!”  
“We made an agreement, remember?”

“You had your fun, I fucking remember that much, and you said you’d let me go!”

“I agreed to spare your life, which I did. In exchange, you agreed that I would use your body as I liked. Those were your words and _this_ is your new home.”

Riki gaped at him, frozen in shock. The Blondie couldn’t be serious! “T…The deal had been for an hour, maybe two, not forever! You can’t _keep_ me here!” But Riki’s stomach dropped into his toes as he realized that the Elite could absolutely keep him here and do whatever he wanted because Iason Mink was a Blondie of Tanagura and Riki was just a slum mongrel from Ceres.

  
“You are my pet now, Riki. Things will go much easier for you the sooner you accept that.” 

“I’m not your pet! Get out of my way, you sick fuck!”

“No. You _are_ mine.”

Riki desperately searched is mind for a plan of escape, a possible ally that could get him out of this. His gang! No, they would be no match for a Blondie and would never get into Tanagura without the proper ID. He’s only managed it because he’d been there for work…Work!

“Katze! You…you can’t keep me here because I work for Katze and…and he’ll be really pissed! He…he knows people and…and he’ll fuck you up!”

“Katze?” Amused, Iason smiled thinly. “Katze works for me. He was my previous Furniture and now handles my interest in other sectors. He was quite perturbed with you for going off on your own, but I paid him a generous amount for the inconvenience of him having to hire someone new.”

Riki moaned in fear as he desperately tried to pull away from the Elite and get to the door again but Iason merely threw him over his shoulder and started towards the stairs, just as the young boy from earlier started downstairs towards them, a bruise already forming on his cheek.

“Forgive me, Sir. He got past me before I realized his intent.”

“No matter, Daryl,” Iason assured as he started up the stairs as if there was not a squirming, cursing one hundred- and twenty-five-pound mongrel on his back. “See to your injury then bring me the FitzBaun #2. This one may need a lesson in discipline.”

“Let me go, you sonofabitch!” Riki screamed as he was tossed back onto the same soft bed that he woke up in. “You can’t keep me here! I’m not your fucking pet! Katze doesn’t own me, you piece of…” Riki gasped as the legs he kicked out with were grabbed and he was hauled to the end of the bed, then shoved over onto his stomach. “What are you…” He began as his jeans were yanked down and a hard slap was delivered to his ass.

At first, he was too shocked, to stunned to react. Was this asshole Blondie actually spanking him like he was a fucking toddler? Oh no. No, no, this was not happening!

Iason’s gloved hand pressed into Riki’s back to keep him on the bed when the boy would have reared up, then delivered another blow. Riki wriggled, tried to get away, but then he heard the Furniture speak and a moment later something much harder than a hand, and far more solid wacked him.

“Fuck!” he cried out more in outrage than pain when he realized that the Blondie was now using a paddle. “Stop, you fucker! You can’t OW!”

“The more you misbehave the longer your punishment will take, Riki.” Iason delivered another hard smack with the paddle and was delighted by the pink colour seeping into the boy’s ass cheeks. “You are my pet, and you will learn to behave. Now you will apologize to myself and to Daryl.”

“Fuck you!” Riki screamed then winced at the next blow because his ass was getting sore now. He refused to give into the Blondie’s demands, he would _not_ apologize. He did, however, stop struggling and swearing and instead took the beating in silence, and with growing malice.

Seeing that the mongrel was not going to submit, Iason was forced to stop the punishment or risk causing his new pet real harm and discomfort. While some part of him had been aroused by the task, it was not the proper way to treat a pet. Riki was a savage and untrained in how to behave, so some allowances had to be made, but he did not wish to cause the boy any lingering pain. Still, he was rather proud of Riki’s determination and stubbornness, even if he didn’t see any real point to it. Riki would still submit because Iason wished it so.

“You may stand, Pet.”

Riki tried to slide off the bed without looking pathetic and yanked his pants up, hissing at the feel of the rough material against his raw ass.

“You may go and take a bath. Daryl will prepare it for you, then you will come back to me. I will wait in the living room.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Iason stared down at dusky eyes rimmed with moisture that refused to turn into tears. No, this boy would not cry in front of him, he thought, but perhaps one day. “You will do as you are told, Riki, or you will be punished again.”

“You can suck my dick, you sadistic Blondie, or go fuck your own ass, for all I care. I. Am. Not. Your. Pet.”

Iason nearly sighed, but it was too Human a trait to bother with. “You leave me no choice then.” He grabbed Riki tightly by the arm and walked him out of the room. “You will learn to listen and you will find life will be much easier for you when you do.”

“My life would be much easier if you were dead, you cybertronic bastard!”

Riki almost stumbled as he was shoved into a small room with only a single chair.

“You may stay in here and reflect on your behaviour. When you are ready to apologize and behave yourself, you may come out.”

Riki deliberately shoved his hands into his pants pockets, sauntered across the room and leaned against the wall, then he held up his middle finger. “You better fit me for a dust sleeve now then, because I’ll never be your pet.”

“You will, but I can see you need time to accept it.”

The door closed with a firm click and Riki rushed forward, but there was no way to open it and no side panel to jury-rig it. The room was dimly lit with a weird blue light and held only an long, odd shaped chair. It wasn’t cold, but it was windowless and that was a concern.

“I’m not your fucking pet!” he spat at the door, then stalked around the room, looking for any other way out. He was shaking with fury. Once the rage cooled, the fear started to sink in. Was Mink really going to keep him as a pet? That made no sense! He was decent looking, there had been more than a few guys that were willing to have him as their pairing partner, which was why he’d hooked up with Guy so early, to rid himself of the hassle.

No way Mink was actually going to keep him here. What would be the point? No, he was just trying to scare him. The Blondie probably got off on scaring people, and beating them. And kidnapping them. Shit. Fuck. Shit. _Fuck._ How was he going to get out of this? He hadn’t bothered to tell Guy that he was going to try to get work with Katze, he’d just left him high and dry because he hated long goodbyes.

He had wanted to get out of Ceres, to break free from the miserable life that he led there, and he would have done anything to reach that goal. His first encounter with Iason Mink had heightened his need for escape and shamed him enough that he could no longer stand to be around Guy, his friend and pairing partner. So, he had escaped at the first chance and sought out Katze for work. It had been a loose plan but had been a plan and he could have built on it so that he could finally be someone.

It wouldn’t be easy and he knew this, had expected to the prejudice, the mistrust. Understood why he would be mistreated, and might have to fight a few times until he proved himself. Being a mongrel meant everyone was constantly trying to block you from getting ahead and leading a normal life, but he had not expected this. Not in a million years would he have ever have even considered the idea of becoming a pet to some Elite just to get out of the slums. He knew some in Ceres that had considered it, talked about it, but for Riki there was no way. As a mongrel he may be dirt to everyone else, but for him, pets were lower than even dirt. And now, here he was, stuck by some obsessed Blondie who didn’t seem to realize that he would never be anyone’s pet.

He gripped his hair, paced. No one knew where he was! He had left Ceres without a word to his gang, to Guy and now his last hope of Katze coming to rescue him had been dashed because that prick worked for Iason fucking Mink! Bison would never think of looking for him on the doorstep of a Blondie and he had no way to get out of a room that didn’t at least have a window or a fucking switch panel! All this just so he could get some petty revenge!

He shuddered as a chill started to permeate his body and he realized it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. This was fear, real solid and unwavering fear and it was unlike any he had ever felt before. Trapped, like a rat in a maze, there was no where he could go, no way to talk his way out or strike a bargin. In that dimly lit room with the single chair, the tough and prideful Leader of Bison stopped prowling and slid to the floor in the corner of the room. He pulled his knees up to his chest and allowed the tears that he had been holding back to fall, because at that moment he was no longer Riki the Dark, but a terrified 15-year-old kid.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason is having some new and exciting experiences.

Iason picked up the glass of wine Daryl had poured for him earlier and turned the page in his book. His internal clock recognized the late hour and he realized he should be headed for bed. As an Elite he didn’t require sleep the way full organic lifeforms did, but he preferred to keep to his routine which was to emulate such beings, though on a much superior and more logical level.

He glanced down and realized he had been on the same page in his book for the last half hour. Due to the mechanical synopsis hard wired into his organic brain, he could just glance at the pages and the information would be automatically absorbed, but again he had trained himself to read each word, as a lesser life form would do. Normally the routine of such a thing relaxed him after a busy day at work, but today he was still feeling agitated and he had no doubt of the reason.

His new pet was still locked in the training room, hours after he had been punished and the boy seemed intent on remaining in there all night, without offering an apology for his behaviour. There had never been a more obstinate being in his presence. As a Blondie, he commanded a certain level of respect and authority over others, yet Riki refused to cater to any expected behaviour. It angered him but also thrilled him.

When Daryl came down the stairs with the tray of food he had carried up to Riki earlier, the dishes were all untouched, Iason scowled.

“He ate nothing?”

“No sir. I did offer to heat it up for him again, or make him something different, but he told me to…well, I’d rather not repeat his exact words, sir.”

Iason tapped a finger on his book, impatiently. “You did your best. Leave it for tonight, he’ll get hungry eventually.”

“Yes, sir. Did you need anything? Another glass of wine?”

“No.” Iason finished off his wine, snapped his book closed and rose to set the empty glass on the tray in the Furniture’s hands. “You may go to bed, and I will do the same. Oh, and be sure to use another dose of the healing wand on that eye; it is turning black.”

“Yes, thank you, sir. Have a good sleep.”

Iason started up the stairs towards his bedroom, paused on the second landing then continued up to the third level and stopped outside the training room. He stared at the door, then stepped closer and listened to see if he could hear anything. Silence. It would have been a nice end to his day to watch his new pet masturbate before he retired for the night, but it seemed Riki was still too wild and he did not have the patience to force the boy to capitulate. Still, he wondered if Riki would be warm enough. Would he know how to work the sleep chair? Had Daryl remembered to put blankets inside? Perhaps he should check?

He reached for the door, knowing a wave of his hand would open it, then stepped back, dropped his hand. No. Riki had to learn to behave and should not be rewarded or offered affection until he had apologized. As a pet, it was Riki’s responsibility to understand that he was in the wrong and to make up for it.

Shaking his head, he stepped away from the door and headed back to the second floor. He entered his bedroom, closed the door and started to undress. In the early days of Furniture, it was they who dressed and undressed the Elites who employed them, and he knew that some still preferred that routine, but Iason was different. He preferred privacy when he was going to bed and when he was waking up, so he undressed and dressed himself and took care of his own general needs. Having a Furniture run his house and do the basic essential chores was more than enough, and Daryl was quite good at it.

Placing his gloved hand against a wall panel, it opened and he dropped his clothes into the chute behind it, then stripped off his gloves and did the same. The panel slid closed as soon as he moved away from it and he crossed the wide room to step into his wash-area. Daryl had already prepared his bath; the huge sunken tub was filled with steaming hot water and scented oils. The lights had been dimmed to cast a lovely glow around the room and the instrumental strings of an ancient instrument flowed from the wall speakers at a soft, relaxing level.

Stepping into the tub, he sank down into the water then stared up at the view above him, which showed an explosion of glittering silver stars. The sky was holo-generated, as the inner city of Eos was domed and was always very brightly lit which left no opportunity to properly view the sky at any time of the day or night. Iason didn’t mind it, as there were holograms and such things to give the appearance of a natural setting.

He’d been to space enough times to appreciate how beautiful stars were, and while he could name each and every planet, sun, moon or ball of gas in the sky, sometimes it was nice just to appreciate the wonder and sparkle they cast. He wondered if Riki had ever been to space? Probably not. Mongrels could not get a boarding pass off planet unless they were Furniture and had the proper designation and paperwork. Riki seemed the adventurous type, so perhaps that was something he could prepare as a reward, once Riki started behaving himself. Yes, that would be a nice idea, having his pet along with him on one of his trips would keep him entertained.

Closing his eyes, he allowed the heat and aroma of his bathwater to encompass him. As a Blondie his cybernetic body could feel heat and cold, but was not affected by extreme temperatures. His body did not relax under the temperature of the water, or become fluid or languid as a Human’s might, but that did not mean he did not enjoy the effect of the water, the heat, the music over all.

Blondies did not dream, but they could easily recall complete scenes in perfect clarity and he did this now, remembering the day he had first met the street rat outside a club in Midas. What had followed had been an unexpected highlight in Iason’s day, and he could still feel each tremble of Riki’s flesh against his fingertips. He’d memorized every sound, each and every sigh, and gasp, and marvelous moan that the boy had uttered as he grew closer to release.

The entire scenario had been intoxicating, watching Riki fight against his reaction one minute, then whimper for more the next. It had been enough to almost make Iason consider removing his gloves so he could have that direct flesh to flesh contact. It was completely out of the question of course; Blondies only removed their gloves for sleep and for bathing. The universe was unsanitary and humanoids especially were a breeding ground for filth and disease. They carried so many repulsive microorganisms on their skin, in their hair, that it was unconscionable to think about touching them bare handed. Such things could not affect an elite, but that was not the point. The point was that Elites were intellectually, emotionally, physically and hygienically superior to humanoids and it was simply a matter of maintaining an acceptable distance from such things.

Still, he had been tempted, for the first time ever in his life, to remove his gloves and allow his bare hands to touch another. His gloves were made of a specialized material that allowed him to feel everything through them, as if there was no cloth separating his touch from an object or person, but he’d always wondered if that was completely accurate. He wondered if Riki’s skin would feel as firm, as warm as it had with his gloves off as it did with them on, or if there would be the slightest deviation.

Thinking of his hands, he glanced down at the water and was startled to find that one of his hands had wrapped around his skin covered penis, and his anatomically correct body part was standing out from his body. Well, that was new. He pulled his hand up and down it a few more times, feeling the slight ridges that had been formed along the tip and at the base. There was no blood or bone or muscle beneath the skin, nor did he produce seed, as a regular reproductive humanoid might, but otherwise it functioned in similar fashion to Human penises.

He had never really understood why Jupiter had included them, anymore than why the AI had included a hole in his anus. Blondies could not use them for the purpose they were intended. They did not urinate or defecate waste from their bodies, as all consumed products were reproduced into the blood like substance that kept their bodies functioning, and they did not fornicate. He could only assume that it was done simply to make them appear more like a Human. The penis could be deflated or inflated as the situation required but that was usually with a conscious thought. He had made no such decision yet here he sat with a thick, large penis in his hand, fully erect. Interesting.

Had the reaction come from his hand, or from the memory of Riki bending to his touch? Perhaps both? Did this mean that he could be aroused physically? But how was that even possible. Hmmm. He released his penis and stood up from the water, tapping a button on the side for the tub to drain as he stepped out. He would need more data to form a working hypothesis, but for now, his mind and body, as well as he suddenly independent penis, should be in bed.

**********************

Riki glared at the Blondie seated in front of him in a wide, high back chair, like a King waiting to be entertained by his court jester. Only, the elite was not looking at him with bored interest or amusement. Iason Mink may hold that expression on his impossibly beautiful face, but Riki could see unadulterated lust behind the Blondie’s icy blue eyes, which stared unblinkingly at him. That particular look was very familiar to him, as he had seen it directed at him on several occasions throughout his young life from both men and even the occasional woman. Not that he had ever gotten close enough to a woman to explore their interest, women were a precious commodity on Amoi and well protected from street rats like him.

While such blatant interest usually gave him the upper hand and had him feeling powerful, seeing such an expression in the eyes of a Blondie scared the shit out of him. Why? Why would such an influential and superior being have even the slightest interest in him? He had been embarrassed, confused when Mink had saved him from a beating, and that embarrassment had emboldened him to rashly offer himself to pay off the debt. And again, he’d been backed into yet another corner when he had followed Mink into a place he had no business being. But never in his wildest dreams or most terrible nightmares had he expected his mongrel pride would lead him to being kidnapped and held as a pet by the Blondie!

Heavy gold chains were cuffed to his wrists and ankles and clinked and clanked discretely from his every movement so that the reality of his situation could not be forgotten as long while he wore the chains, yet he wore the chains because he had refused to accept his current reality. The inside of the cuffs were smooth, however, and treated with some sort of serum so that no matter how much he yanked or pulled to free himself, the cuffs did not abrade or injure his skin. He’d never seen or heard of such a thing before; restraints that did not hurt the wearer, but kept them locked up tight just the same.

His earlier attempt at escape had resulted in another injury to the kid that worked for Iason, but Riki refused to feel guilty about it. He didn’t kill the guy or anything, and if Furniture couldn’t even take a punch or two what good were they? But he had ended up on the defeated end again, when Iason decided to put him in chains to prevent another attack; and gold chains at that. Trading even one link could probably have fed him and his gang for months! Fucking Blondie.

“Stop staring at me!” he finally snapped and shifted uncomfortably from his position on the floor.

“I enjoy looking at you.” Iason returned mildly and found more truth in the statement than he had intended.

He did enjoy looking at the beautiful young mongrel and when he wasn’t looking at his new pet, he was thinking about looking at his pet. His organic mind allowed for him to feel emotions but it was largely analytical and was usually occupied with business and state affairs. Recently, however, it was filled with indecent thoughts of touching dark, firm flesh; watching it ripple and stretch and sigh beneath his fingertips. Touching a pet was usually limited to a caress, a light fondling or the occasional probing finger to get the pet aroused to his/her master’s satisfaction. There was never any real sexual intent to it, other than to entice the pet to perform in the manner one wished. For the most part, a pet was responsible for getting itself aroused for the pleasure of its master, and usually only required such nudging at the beginning of their training.

However, ever since a street mongrel offered his body in trade, Iason had been having difficulty _limiting_ himself to approved actions. It was obviously just the novelty of the situation that caused him to behave in such a way, and so taking the mongrel as a pet seemed an appropriate way to resolve the matter. Having unlimited access to his current obsession would eventually cause him to become accustomed to it, and, as he with all other such things, he would soon lose interest.

Riki was not a trained or genetically engineered pet, he was a street rat, and would obviously need training on how to behave. Therefore, a certain amount of rebellion was to be expected and while in similar situations new pets were trained mostly by their distributer or a master’s house Furniture, he had already seen that such protocols would not work for Riki. He would have to take a more hands-on approach in the pet’s training, and then once the boy fell in line, he was sure he would become as bored with Riki as he had all his other pets and these unusual sensations and irritating distractions would end.

“Pleasure yourself, pet.”

“Fuck you.”

Iason’s eyes narrowed at the show of disrespect, though given the mongrel’s past behavior he was no longer surprised by it. Riki was a savage and obviously had no understanding of how an Elite, especially a Blondie, was to be addressed. It was of no matter, he would learn.

Riki yelped slightly as Iason yanked at the chain link and hauled him closer, causing Riki to catch himself against the Blondie’s long legs to avoid ending up in his lap. When he tried to turn away as Iason caught his chin between firm, white gloved fingers, he felt a tremor of fear run through him that even with the Blondie holding him by so little, he could not break free.

“Let me go.” The urge to spit in Iason’s face was strong, but Riki had tried that before and he did not want to risk a similar punishment.

After two days of not eating, Iason had released him to be washed and groomed like a prized show animal. Riki had fought, naturally, until Iason had intervened and held him down in the warm bath water with one hand while he washed him with the other. While Iason had not deliberately held his head under the water, other than the rinse the soap from it, Riki had suffered a horrendously embarrassing panic attack.

There were no lakes or ponds or recreation pools in Ceres, there was only a dirty river that ran along it’s border. Riki had been knocked into it once as a child and had nearly drown, and it was the one fear he had never managed to conquer. This fear had prevented him from learning how to swim and when Iason’s large hand pinned him to the bottom of the tub as water covered his body and lapped at his shoulders, he had fought like a mad man to be released, until he finally started screaming.

Iason, perhaps impatient with it all, lifted him bodily out of the tub and carried Riki into a drying chamber, stepping inside with him to hold him in place. As the warm air surrounded them, the fight went out of Riki, his breathing evened out and he finally stopped shaking, but then the mortification of showing such weakness in front of the Blondie made his pride and fury return full force and he spit in Iason’s face in retaliation.

The Blondie had been furious and had grabbed Riki’s dick and balls in one hand and twisted viciously. It had hurt like nothing Riki had ever felt before and Iason stepped out of the chamber, essentially walked Riki by his dick to the pet room and threw him inside. Iason had closed the door, but Riki was too busy curled up on the floor and nursing his junk to notice, but the Blondie did not stay away long. Iason returned with electric wand and despite his attempts to escape, the wand had landed twice on his dick and three times on his testicles.

Riki had released a scream so loud and so high that it had hurt his own ears to hear it, but then Iason walked away and left him in the dark again, sobbing. Positive that he would never be able to use his dick again, Riki was surprised that the pain receded within a few minutes, and that there appeared to be no lasting marks or effects on the injured area. Still, the memory of that pain lingered and because of that Riki knew he had to be more careful, and he surely would never spit at Iason again.

Then, after suffering through all that, he was still chained up like an animal and being expected to roll over and lick the Blondie’s feet!

Iason’s free hand slid down over Riki’s chest, pressed his thumb against the mongrel’s right nipple then rubbed lightly back and forth. “Pleasure yourself, pet.”

Riki cringed against the command even as his body reacted to the Blondie’s touch. Why was he like this? How could he so easily be affected by such a thing? It had never been like this with Guy or any of the other men he had slept with, so why was Iason Mink wringing such a response out of him so easily?

“Why?” he croaked as Iason pinched his nipple, then rubbed. Pinch, rub, then moved to the next nipple.

“I desire it.”

“I don’t…” He bit his lip as Iason’s hand moved down and teased the area around his growing dick but never touched it. “I don’t care what you desire. I…I’m not a pet!”

“You are. You are my pet and the sooner you accept that the easier your life will be.”

“No!” Riki finally managed to wrench his face away from the Blondie’s grip, but Iason simply yanked on the chains again and he found himself balanced over a high set of knees. “Let me…Ow!” he cried as Iason delivered a stinging blow to his right buttock, then to the left. “Stop!”

“You will learn to obey me, pet.” Iason delivered two more slaps, then slid a finger into Riki’s hole. “I am your master and my desires are paramount. You _will_ learn.”

Riki, humiliated again by the spanking and in pain from the sudden intrusion, squirmed and gasped as he tried to push Iason’s finger out of him. His movements just seemed to slide it further inside and he wondered how damn long it was that it didn’t seem to be stopping?

“D…don’t! Stop it…” Shame washed over him even as his dick filled and grew heavy against the Blondie’s leg. How in the name of Ceres was he even still aroused? He knew what this was, what it meant to have your choice taken away, it had happened before to him, several times when he was younger, and he had never gotten off on it, so why was that happening to him now. “Please! Stop!”

Iason curled his long finger and Riki’s entire body shot upwards so fast that he had to place an arm across the boy’s waist to keep him on his lap. “I’m not hurting you,” he purred and revelled in the deep moan that Riki released as he caressed the mongrel’s prostate again. “Your body is more honest; I can tell you are enjoying this.”

Despite what Iason had experienced a couple of days before, Elites should not be able to become physically aroused. They had total control over their bodies, even the anatomically correct parts. The pleasure they felt when watching a pet masturbate or mount one another was not physical but emotional and intellectual. It stimulated their organic brains in a way no other thing could, giving them a way to access, analyze and enjoy expressions and reactions they could never make. A gasping, moaning pet in the throes of passion, or one so close to completion before being allowed to fall over the edge was an intoxicating and moving experience, but it was not physical.

And yet, the sounds from this mongrel stretched across him, the way Riki fought against his own body’s desires and responses was just as alluring, perhaps more so because unlike a regular pet, who was open and eager to please and produce pleasure for itself, Riki was reluctant and rebellious and tried to withhold that pleasure. That too was interesting for Iason. It was something new, something unknown to be experienced.

“You…Can’t…” Riki bit down so hard on his lower lip he tasted blood as Iason’s free hand dipped between them and wrapped around his cock. Oh! Oh, fuck…” He shoved himself forward as much as Iason’s hold would allow, and was embarrassed by his body’s need. “D…don’t…”

“You ask me to stop yet you are already like this?” Iason held up his gloved hand, damp with the glistening drops of seed already leaking from the mongrel’s hard cock. “Why do you fight against something you want so desperately?”

Riki didn’t have the answer, couldn’t have responded even if he wanted to because his brain was turning to mush in the face of his own desperate need. He tried to slide his own hands between them, when Iason didn’t pick up where he left off, but the Blondie caught his wrists and held them away.

“I…I need to come.”

Those words caused a multitude of synopsis to spark inside Iason’s brain and he basked in the pleasure of it. He had become bored by his usual selection of pets whose responses had seemed so stagnant and typical. It was not until he had saved a street mongrel from a severe beating and then accepted that mongrel’s offer of compensation that he realized how much had been missing with his regular pets.

The sounds Riki made, the reluctant swiftness with which the boy’s body responded to him was unprecedented and made him addicted for more. The scope of pleasure he had felt with his other pets was no where near what he was feeling for Riki and he wondered if it might even measure high enough to be considered as attraction? A Blondie could appreciate beauty and art, but it was rare that he felt physically attracted to it. With Riki he felt that attraction on a level he had never once experienced and it only made him want more of it.

“Please…” Riki gasped, practically humping Iason’s knees now as the Elite continued to finger him but left his dick high and dry. “Please, I need to come!”

Iason gently slid Riki to the floor. “Touch yourself, pet,” he said and was pleased when Riki immediately grabbed his cock and started pumping furiously. “Open your legs more, yes, like that.”

Riki no longer cared about his shame, his pride or his anger, he needed release and he needed it more than he’d ever needed anything in his life! He stroked himself faster and faster. So close! So fucking close! There was a voice, somewhere in the back of his mind, or the back of the room but he was too far gone to care what it was saying, until suddenly his hands were captured and the lack of stimulation almost made him pass out.

“I said stop,” Iason reminded quietly as he crouched beside the desperate mongrel.

How glorious Riki had looked, humping his own hand, lifting his ass off the floor with a frantic need to reach orgasm. The mongrel had forgotten about fighting, about Iason, about everything but his own desire and it was a magnificent scene. Iason could smell the needy stench of sweat and seed wafting off Riki and found it intoxicating.

Riki squirmed to free himself, to make it over that horizon that had seemed so close a moment ago. “No!” he moaned. “I need it…I need it!”

“You must ask permission, Riki. You must wait until I give it before you allow yourself release.”

“W…what?” Riki thrashed his head back and forth as some of the high he had been mounting towards started to recede in the lack of stimulus and the harsh reality of the Blondie’s words. “N…not gonna beg.”

“This is a standard rule for any pet,” Iason stated as he pinned Riki’s wrists with one hand and ran his finger down the mongrel’s length with the other. “You must ask for release.” He nudged his finger under Riki’s balls, kneaded, pinched, caressed until Riki was gasping again.

“Let…go…”

“Ask me for permission, pet.”

“F…fuck…” Riki pressed his lips together as he felt his orgasm mounting all on its own, the cried out when a gloved hand gripped the base of his dick and stopped it flat. “B…bastard!”

“You know what you need to do, Riki.”

Riki wet his lips and lifted his hips, trying to gain some friction from the hand that held him but it refused to budge. He hated that his body was becoming an entity all on its own. Nothing he did. Nothing he thought could stem the tremors of pleasure, the ache of need and the desperate pain that chorused through his body. This wasn’t right! It wasn’t fucking fair!

He lay writhing on the floor of a Blondie’s playroom, naked, stripped of his clothes, his dignity, his choice and locked in chains as a plaything for an Elite. He was Riki the Dark. He was better than this! He deserved better than this and he was furious with himself for ever pursuing the idea of revenge against a being like Iason Mink and for falling into such a terrifying and debasing trap.

When a finger breached him again, he cried out, then whimpered. “P…please?”

“Please what?” Iason asked.

“Uhh…oh…mmmm…fuck…p….please….” Riki was slamming his ass back against the Blondie’s hand, trying to get more of that finger, trying to reach that peak that had been denied him. “Let….” He wet his horribly dry lips. “P…please…let me…I need it. I need…I’ll die!”

“Ask me properly, pet.”

“Let me come!”

“Ask, not order, and you must address me as master.”

A single tear of pain and frustration slid from one eye as Riki forced the words out. “P…Please, let me…come….Iason?”

Iason’s eyebrow winged up at the use of his name and the mongrel’s deliberate refusal to say the word Master, even in his current state. However, because he rather liked the sound of his name on the mongrel’s lips, he decided to end Riki’s torment.

“You may come, pet,” he said and stroked Riki once, twice.

Riki’s orgasm tore though him, robbed him of his voice or the ability to make any sound, any movement. Wave after glorious wave of pleasure surrounded him, encompassed him as lines of hot, white seed shot over his bare, naked chest in an endless jettison of release.

Iason’s eyes narrowed, mesmerized by the scene of Riki’s body as it continued to convulse and shudder, he watched Riki’s eyes roll over white and the mongrel went limp in his arms.

“How extraordinary,” he decided as he leaned closer to ensure the boy was still breathing after putting on such a sensational display.

His mouth hovered over Riki’s parted lips, he could feel the delicate, but steady breaths puffing from it, and then surprised himself by lowering his mouth just another inch. The feel of Riki’s lips against his was foreign and indescribable, he wasn’t quite sure if he liked it or hated it. He pulled back, sat up and touched his lips thoughtfully, then he lifted Riki into his arms and stepped out of the room. Daryl would need to clean him up again and get him fed before they continued his training.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason and Raoul go to dinner.

“Really, Iason. A mongrel? If you had wanted a new pet, I have an excellent selection coming out next month. You can have first choice.”

Iason sipped his wine and glanced around the exclusive Blondie-Only lounge, he and Raoul were the only ones here this time of the day. “Thank you for the offer, but I will make due with Riki for now.”

“But a mongrel?” Raoul tsked, picked up a spear of crusted asparagus and dipped it in the deliciously creamy sauce that sat in a bowl on the curved table between their deep leather chairs. “Whatever possessed you?”

Iason was wondering the same thing himself. There was no logical reason for taking a mongrel pet, and yet he’d found that encountering Riki for a second time he could not, would not let him walk away again. “Something different, I suppose.”

“He must be horribly dirty and savage, I trust you disinfected him before bringing him home?”

Iason did smile then, thinking about the difficult time Daryl had endured getting Riki to stay in the bath, after Iason let him out of the pet room. Although Riki seemed to have a good sense of hygiene from their first meeting, the boy obviously did not take a bath every day. When Iason heard the screaming and thuds coming from the wash area he’d entered to see water all over the pristine tile floor. A naked and furious Riki was half in the enormous tub and half out, while his dishevelled and wet Furniture clinging to Riki’s slippery leg, sported a bloodied lip and yet another blackening eye.

It had been necessary for Iason to step in and assist, which he understood shamed his Furniture, but he could not fault Daryl for being unable to handle a rebellious and vicious mongrel like Riki. He’d noticed his new pet had become quite distressed while in the bath, more so than just the usual mutiny Riki had displayed, and so had removed him to end the boy’s alarm, but once Riki got his breath back he’d misbehaved again and had to be punished. Eventually, however, they did manage to get his hair and teeth checked for parasites and forced a session in the Detox booth to check for diseases.

Riki was only fifteen, according to his recorded data, but despite his young age and diminutive stature the boy’s body was all lean, hard muscle and he knew just how to use it to his advantage. Daryl was Furniture, had never been in a fight and sported a very slim build. While he was practiced in the art of restraint in the cause of unruly guests or perceived threats, a dozen Furniture would not have been able to subdue this particularly furious mongrel.

“I’ll have you by to see him,” Iason replied finally. ”Once he’s more settled.”

“Why not bring him to Gideon’s pet party? That way everyone can see him.”

“No.” Iason shook his head, signalled the waiter for another glass of wine. “He is not fit for public viewing yet.” Besides, Iason didn’t want to share Riki at the moment.

It was odd, this possessive feeling he had towards the boy. He had never held much interest in his former pets, had never grown overly attached to any of them. Oh, they were pretty enough, eager enough and certainly responsive enough to please him, but he’d always maintained a distance from them because in the end he found they offered only a minimal distraction from the cacophony of thoughts that Iason had to deal with on a daily basis. His brain may be organic, but it never stopped working. He was always thinking about dozens of things at nothing could provide more than a momentary barrier little against the constant noise in his brain.

Jupiter had engineered the Elites to be self-aware, self-involved and with the abilities of adaptability and growth. Iason enjoyed experiencing new ideas, concepts, and especially raw, new emotions, though those were rare now as he had been created so long ago. When it did happen, he would explore the emotion, then theorize, analyze, and categorize it for future knowledge. He could decide on what emotions they were, based on the knowledge written about them by Human’s. But as a lower species he had never trusted the judgement or accuracy of full organics and so he would decide and label the emotions himself. Still, it was always good to have a reference point to start with.

In just the short time he had known Riki he had experienced three new emotions already. The first two were easily sorted into the terms of surprise and exasperation. The third emotion had taken him longer to decipher. He’d felt lust for his pets, mildly though so that just watching them would satisfy the sexual urges that he and all Elites experienced, as part of their Humanoid qualities. But he had never wanted to get physical with any of them. 

With Riki, he was hooked from the very first touch of that smooth, muscular skin. Riki was not pale, soft or compliant, he was dark, firm and insubordinate. It aroused Iason like nothing ever had before, and had done what nothing else in all the centuries of his creation had been able to do, it distracted him from everything else on his mind. From the being the Leader of the Syndicate, from his side businesses, and other work, from his brothers, from Jupiter and the running of Amoi itself. Iason had finally found something that eased the constant pressure inside of his head. He had labelled this third new emotion relief and he looked forward to experiencing many more emotions with his new pet.

“You say the mongrel is already in his fifteenth year?” Raoul shook his head, reached for another spear, and offered it to Iason. “Do not make me eat all of these myself. I am trying to watch my waistline.”

Iason chuckled and leaned forward to accept the morsel. It was impossible for an Elite to gain or lose weight, due to their cybernetic bodies, but Raoul had an affinity for Human idioms and he liked to work into his daily vernacular as often as possible, whether or not they applied to him.

“So, the boy is already fifteen, which gives you only about a year, maybe two of use out of him. What do you intend to when he reaches adulthood?”

Iason did not have an answer. As a highly sophisticated and intelligent being he always calculated the outcomes of all his choices, yet taking Riki that day had been an impulse. He’d had no conceived plan, no real purpose for doing it. He could not tell his brother what would be done with the mongrel once he was too old or no longer entertaining, but he felt an odd sort of weight in his brain at the idea of having to recycle Riki one day.

“Why do you ask?” he said instead, knowing Raoul was as calculating and egocentric as he, perhaps more so when it came to his work with genetics and transmutations.

“I might be interested in studying him. If there is something about the boy that attracts the great Iason Mink, I must know it.” Raoul smiled as the server returned to top up both of their glasses. “Perhaps there is a market for savage mongrel pets in the future.”

“Hmmmm.” Iason picked up another piece of shrimp as a flash of annoyance registered inside him. Raoul’s request was perfectly reasonable, and yet he suspected that he would never allow his brother, or any other Elite to put hands on Riki, for any reason. “He may not be that savage once he is through his training.”

“And how well is that going?” Raoul tapped his finger to the small blue dot in the middle of the table and a holographic menu popped up. He scrolled through, shifted a gloved finger up, up, and then selected an Andorian Cheese cake. “Do you want anything else?”

“I thought you were watching your waistline?”

“I am, but I’m completely blind to my thighs which are craving cheesecake, and who am I to deny them? Shall I make it two?”

Iason shook his head.

“Oh right, you don’t like sweets. How can anyone not like sweets? I like sweets.” Raoul selected two portions anyway because he could easily eat both himself.

“You’ll get fat,” Iason teased as he selected another asparagus spear then wondered if Riki liked sweets? Had Riki ever had any sweets? They probably were not readily available in Ceres. That was something to consider. Perhaps he would pick up some treats on the way home, use them as a reward for if Riki behaved, since nothing else seemed to be working.

“I won’t,” Raoul replied and almost sounded regretful. “I wish I could get fat sometimes, just to see what it would look like, feel like and how it affects the body. It is such a chore being perfectly beautiful all of the time.”

Iason laughed and felt the full enjoyment of it, because of all of his brothers, only Raoul could amuse him so completely. “A chore you bear very well brother.”

Raoul smiled. “I do, don’t I?” His smile widened as the server arrived with his two slices of deserts. “Oh my, that does look scrumptious.”

“Enjoy it,” Iason suggested as he rose and pulled on his cloak.

“Are you leaving already? Before I can even tuck in?”

“You don’t need me here to watch you eat, and I have some errands to run.”

“That is what Furniture is for. Honestly, Iason. Your insistence at doing so many tasks yourself is exactly why you have no friends.”

The taunt was not meant to be cruel, it was a simple statement of fact, and Iason was not offended by it. He had business associates, acquaintances, subordinates, and his brothers, but no, Iason did not have friends and he found that perfectly acceptable. He could not be bothered by such social intricacies. He had Raoul for amusement and debate, Katze to handle all of his especially delicate matters and run a portion of his business dealings, Daryl to keep his household and now Riki to entertain him sexually, what more could he possibly require?

“Let me ask you, Raoul,” he began as his brother took his first bite of cheesecake. “How far would you go to discipline an unruly pet?”

“My pets are never unruly, they come out of their chyro-womb committed to cooperation,” Raoul pointed out, but then pursed his lips. “If you are asking how strict you should be with a slum rat, I do not see how there can be a limit, aside from killing it. Mongrels are violent by nature and raised in a savage environment. They only understand strength and brutality so would it not be easiest to commit yourself to that course?”

Iason stared down at his brother, calculated, then quietly said. “Was it not we who created that savage environment and subjected them to such violence? Can we, as Elites, lower ourselves to use such tactics given that we are responsible for the mongrels understanding and need for them?”

“An intriguing query.” Raoul lifted an eyebrow, curious. “Do you feel pity for the boy, Iason?”

“No. Not pity.”

“Do you feel responsible for his plight? Is that why you plucked a mongrel from the slums and brought him to Eos? Have you developed a moral conscience?”

“I do not know why I took Riki,” Iason admitted. “Segregation and genetic manipulation was the logical way to stem any chance of a rebellion. I do not regret what had to be done.”

The decision had been made so very long ago. Several generations had grown up, lived and died in Ceres since then and he had given no further thought to the lives of those living under his imposed conditions. They needed the mongrels to remain ignorant, and free of ambition, purpose and morality to effectively keep them in their place. A lazy, sheltered rat with limited to no options for changing its circumstance will tend to remain lazy and uninterested in life outside its small habitat so long as it is fed in reasonable intervals.

Riki was not lazy or ignorant, he had drive and intelligence. Katze confirmed this by telling Iason how good a worker Riki had been, how quickly the boy picked up on things. Riki had also managed to surpass the secured doors to the underground area where he followed Iason, and that spoke of great skill regarding computers and technical systems, something mongrels should have no knowledge of at all. While Riki was obviously not shy about using his body to get what he wanted, as most mongrels did, he was not morally lax. Riki had proven that he would not lay down for anyone or any reason, and seemed to have a strong code of ethics that he lived by. He would not accept charity or be beholden to anyone and that spoke of a strong character. Most importantly, unlike other mongrels who actually volunteered themselves to become pets in the attempt to selfishly improve their circumstances, Riki refused to accept ownership from an Elite and denied himself the comforts it could afford him, because he had such a strong sense of worth and confidence.

Someone like Riki should not have been possible to survive, let alone thrive in a place like Ceres and yet he had. The young man had decided he wanted out, wanted more and had gone to Katze, demanded and cajoled and proven himself to be of use so that he could get a solid job. Now, he was living in a luxuriously clean condo, with access to clothing, jewelry, as much food as he could eat and he wanted no part of it. Iason found the situation to be both fascinating and infuriating. 

“What will you do?” Raoul asked, after watching his brother stand quietly by the table, lost in thought.

“I have no idea, but I will not bring him harm.” Iason took Raoul’s fork and the piece of cake the Blondie had just pushed onto it, lifted it to his mouth. “Violence does not beget violence; Human history has proven that.” He though the sweet confection disgusting, but did not change his expression as he handed the fork back to his brother. “What is that saying? You can attract more flies with honey than with vinegar?”

“Yes, but why would anyone want to attract flies? That is the real question, isn’t it?”

Iason offered Raoul a small smile. “Perhaps.” He stepped down from their raised seating area, turned to go.

“Iason?”

Iason turned back.

“Be careful.”

“Do you think me in danger, brother?”

“I’m not sure,” Raoul returned honestly. “It is unlike you to take such a risk. I only ask that you consider your actions carefully from here on.”

Iason nodded. “Your concern is noted.” He crossed the floor and stepped out of the lounge parlor just as the vehicle pulled up to the curb. Stepping inside, he closed the door and programmed his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have commented and for those who haven't and are still reading (And hopefully enjoying the story), please review, I am a very NEEDY writer :-)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tries to figure Riki out and Iason tries to get him to eat.  
\------------------------------------

Daryl swept up the remains of the dinner plates, as well as the untouched morsels of food that littered the floor outside the pet room. It was the third time in as many weeks that Iason Mink’s new pet had thrown his meal. Never in all his nineteen years had he ever witnessed such reckless behaviour before. Pets could be moody and petulant, they were inherently spoiled and selfish, but never to the point of insolence or causing damage.

He had little experience in dealing with Mongrels, even though he was raised for the first few years of his life in Guardian, the Education and Reformation school for boys in Ceres. He had next to no memory of that time, and what little there was centred around being chosen by an Onyx and removed from the institute to train as Furniture. He’d been only six at the time, so it was natural that such a life-changing event was foremost in his memory and covered over whatever bad experiences he may have had before it.

Due to such a limited memory he never associated himself with the label of mongrel. He was Furniture after all, a coveted position for anyone living on Amoi. Not only that, he was Furniture to the most important and influential Blondie in the entire system, and as such was often envied by all other Furniture. He was respected by business owners, trusted by Elites, had a very comfortable life in a house he ran extremely well and if he desired anything, he could easily acquire it. Lord Iason denied him nothing when it came to running the home, and was quite generous with other things as well.

Naturally the one thing he could not do was engage in any sort of physical activity, such as what the pets were used for, but since all his reproductive organs had been removed during his initiation period, he had neither the urge or requirement for such things. It was not something he ever considered or wondered about, and the satisfaction of being Furniture far outweighed any physical gratification.

Why then, did the pet continue to fight and cause such a disturbance? There was no doubt in Daryl’s mind that the mongrel did not get three filling and nutritious meals in Ceres, as was offered here. There were certainly no soft beds with clean, satin sheets or sunken pools to bathe in, nor was there a reason for the pet to steal anymore, as Lord Iason would give the boy anything he required.

It simply made no sense to him that the pet continued to insist he be freed and allowed to return to the slums. Why chose the slums over Eos when they were completely opposite the other? One was misery and the other comfort. One was attractive, light and interesting, the other dark, hopeless and frightening He shook his head and returned to the kitchen to dump the trash he had just swept up. No. It made no sense at all.

Still, the boy needed to eat, he’d waste away otherwise and feeding him intravenously over a long period time would damage his health. Perhaps the pet didn’t like the food Daryl prepared? He couldn’t comprehend such a thing. His ingredients were always fresh, but perhaps, just perhaps the quality of the food was too rich for a lowly mongrel’s stomach? Should he order some of those horrible pre-made substitute meals? The idea of having such a thing in his kitchen was appalling, but if it would get the boy to eat it would have to be done, wouldn’t it? He was the Furniture here and he needed to solve this difficult issue.

He washed his hands and walked back up the stairs to the pet training room. All condos had a room like this, at least Elite condos did, but Daryl had never seen one actually used before. The pet had been chained in there for a few days now, except for when Lord Iason dragged him out to be washed. Daryl couldn’t help feel a flicker of sympathy for the poor thing. There was a small toilet so the boy could relieve himself, and a sink to wash up in. A sleep chair and a secured storage closet containing some training implements, but other than that there was nothing else for the boy to entertain himself.

Climbing the stairs again he took a deep breath and entered the room, remaining a few steps just inside the door to avoid the pet’s reach where Iason had once again chained him to the floor. Daryl had already suffered twice for getting too close to the mongrel.

“If you would kindly tell me what it is you like to eat, I shall prepare it for you.”

Riki prowled the room, naked but for the chains rattling around on his wrists and ankles. He already knew why the Furniture was staying out of his reach, so he didn’t bother to attack. “I don’t want your fucking food!” he snarled. “I want to be released!”

“Why?”

Riki stopped walking, blinked. “What do you mean why? Because I don’t belong here!”

“You are a pet.”

“I’m no one’s pet, get me?”

Daryl stared at Riki, confused. “Honestly, no. I do not get you at all. Now, tell me what you will eat and I will make it. You must eat something or you will become ill, and that will displease Lord Mink.”

“I don’t give two rat fucks about his pleasure.”

“You should, it is the reason you are here.”

“I am _not_ here for him!” Riki screamed and found himself a little light headed from it.

He hadn’t eaten properly in days, hoping his protests would convince Iason Mink to free him. No one wanted a starved, half dead pet, right? But the Blondie wasn’t budging. He had gone without food before, plenty of times, but he knew if he kept it up, he’d be too weak to fight and that they might stick those damn tubes in him again.

“What can I make you that you will eat?” Daryl insisted, then added quietly, and not throw all over the floor. “If you continue to refuse food, we will have to use force again and neither of us finds that very pleasant. It is in your best interest to eat, why don’t you understand that?”

Riki stared at Daryl for a long moment, then slumped into the sleep chair and threw his arm over his eyes, careful of the chains attached. “I’m so hungry,” he murmured.

“I’m sure you are, that is why if you tell me what you would like to eat I…”

Riki sat up suddenly and caught the Furniture’s gaze. “I’ll eat whatever you make me, I promise, but can we do it now? I feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

Daryl smiled. “Of course. I’ll bring you something right away…”

“No!”

Daryl quietly turned back from where he had moved to the door. “No?”

“I mean…I’m hungry, but I want to sit at the table, like a person.” Riki lifted his wrists up to display the chains. “Can you take these off? Please?”

Daryl’s prickle of sympathy warred with his recent experience with the mongrel and his caution won out. “Only Lord Mink has the key to your chains.” He watched the mongrel’s face fall as Riki fell back onto the chair.

“Fine. Guess I’ll just starve.”

“I can bring you something in here on a tray as I did before?”

Riki sighed, shook his head and turned on his side away from the doorway. “It’s fine. Never mind. I probably wouldn’t be able to hold anything down anyway with the way my stomach is feeling.”

Daryl bit his lip, took a step closer. “Are you ill?”

“It’s just…I feel kinda sick. Like I’m gonna toss, y’know, and a little dizzy.”

“It’s probably the lack of food. I’ve some good, hearty soup in the kitchen, I need only heat it up. I’ll bring it for you and it will make your stomach feel better.”

Even as the young Furniture turned away again, Riki sat up and spoke his name.

“Daryl? That’s your name, right?”

“Yes, that is my name.”

“Can you…um…can you bring two bowls?”

“Are you that hungry?”

“No. I mean, yeah, I am, but can you…” Riki poked at the fabric of the chair. “Can you just eat with me? I mean, is that allowed?”

Daryl considered, then nodded. “Of course I can.” It wasn’t against the rules for him to eat with a pet and he was rather flattered that the boy had asked. No other pets had ever made such a request. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Okay. Thanks, Daryl.”

Daryl smiled and stepped out of the room, closed the door.

Almost immediately Riki’s humble façade faded and he rose from the chair. He tugged on his chains to see just how far they reached, and judged how much distance he would need to follow through on his plan.

He wasn’t being completely dishonest about feeling ill, and he suspected that it was because of the lack of food, but his freedom was more important. Once he convinced Daryl to sit near enough to him so they could eat, he’d incapacitate the kid and get the fuck out of here. He didn’t believe that only Mink had the key to his chains and there was no way he was sticking around to let that damn Blondie play with him again.

Heat seared his cheeks as he thought about how Mink was able to manipulate him into masturbating and then demanded he ask permission to come. Permission! Stupid, sadistic, fucked up prick of a Blondie. Once he got out of here, he’d have to lay low for awhile, probably a good long while, but there were a couple of places he could go. An old factory just on the outskirts of shuttle port that took people to Midas was one. Dana Bahn, which used to be a rebel hideout, was another. He and Guy had been there a few times, looking to salvage anything from the old mining outpost, and he knew that once you were in one of the underground bunkers no sensors could pick you up, even from inside.

Yeah, that would work. He’d get word to his gang. No. No, everyone knew he was the leader of Bison so that was the first place Mink might look. He might be able to get word to Guy, that kid was amazing at getting to and from places, sight unseen, especially considering how freaking tall he was. Guy was really good at blending, so he could probably drop some supplies somewhere and then Riki would grab them and head to Dana Bahn.

A sudden feeling of regret overtook him as he thought about the boy he’d left behind, his pairing partner. He’d left Ceres without a word or a backward glance for the guy who had shared his life and his bed for the past two years. It wasn’t that he meant to hurt Guy intentionally, and in a way, he hoped that Guy would just take his leaving on the cuff and move on without thinking about it too much, but in his heart he knew better.

Guy led by his emotions more often than not, enough that Riki’d had to reign him in a few times to save their necks. Riki wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t indifferent to the feelings of others, he knew that Guy cared for him, deeply, maybe too deeply and that might have been part of the reason he’d made the choice to leave. He was uncomfortable with that sort of thing. Still, he couldn’t deny that he missed Guy, they were friends after all and Guy was exceedingly loyal.

The sound of boots on the stairs pulled him away from his thoughts and he forced his posture into a relaxed, compliant pose, waited for Daryl to appear. When the door opened and a beautiful, Blond creature filled the archway, Riki’s heart dropped, his face flushed and a spike of fear overcame him. He stumbled backwards, forgetting all about his plan to escape.

“Daryl said you were ready to eat something.” Iason entered, closed the door and offered the bowl of soup. “And that you wanted company while you ate.”

Riki balled his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. “Not _your_ company,” he snarled, even as his bowels threatened to release because he knew, he fucking knew that the Elite was gonna force him to do disgusting things again and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Well, mine will have to do as Daryl has work.” Iason walked over, patted the sleep chair. “Come along, before it’s too cold to eat.”

“I don’t want it.”

Something flashed in the Blondie’s eyes, even though his expression remained inscrutable. “You will eat, pet, or I will pour it down your throat.”

“Fuck you.” Riki wasn’t entirely pleased with the slight tremor in his voice and he hoped that the Elite hadn’t picked up on it.

“I do not wish to hurt you, but you are leaving me little choice, Riki.”

“Choice? You wanna talk to me about choice? What fucking choice did you give me before you brought me here? What choice do I have? Huh?”

Iason’s eyes narrowed. “You have the choice of obedience or punishment. Which do you prefer?”

“Fuc…” Riki gasped as Mink darted forward in a flash, wrapped a huge gloved hand around his throat and threw him up against the wall.

“Your rebelliousness was entertaining at first, but now I grow tired of it.”

Riki clawed at the hand that was squeezing the life out of him and when black spots started to appear before his eyes, he managed a weak “Please.”

That single, choked word pulled Iason out of his momentary rage and he realized that never before had he been so quick to lose his temper. This boy, this mongrel seemed to bring out the worst in him. While that was amusing, it was also very dangerous. He slowly loosened his hold and instead of squeezing, his thumb caressed Riki’s throat.

“You must learn to obey me, Riki. I am not asking that much of you and you are only hurting yourself when you resist.”

Riki’s hands were still wrapped around Iason’s wrist, worried the Blondie would try and strangle him again. “I…I’m not a pet.”

“You are my pet.”

“I don’t want to be!”

The sudden sound of youth in the mongrel’s voice surprised Iason. Riki always seemed so mature and ferocious a being that hearing that child-like fear in the boy’s tone puzzled him.

“I don’t wish to hurt you.”

  
“Then let me go!”

“No.”

  
“Why?”

It was nearly a whine and again Iason was reminded of Riki’s youth. The mongrel may be experienced any many things, but in some ways, he was still just a child.

“I like you.” Iason stepped forward and slid his free hand into Riki’s thick, dark hair, even as the other continued to massage and caress the mongrel’s neck. “You are different from my other pets.”

“I’m no one. Why me? Why does it have to be me?”

Iason did not have an answer, was not entirely sure he would respond truthfully if he did. Instead, he slid his hands under Riki’s legs and lifted him. “If you please me, I will give you anything, pet.” He carefully settled Riki in the pet chair and ran his hand through Riki’s hair again. “If you give me what I ask then you will get lovely things in return.”

“I don’t want anything!” Riki exclaimed, even as his heart-rate started to increase from the way the Blondie had started touching his chest. “I just want to go home!”

“This is your home now.” Iason, unable to stop his exploration even though he knew it to be against their codes. He slid his fingers across Riki’s bare chest, pushed his thumb against Riki’s left nipple, rubbed then tweaked, then rubbed again, enjoying the flush of pink that entered into the slowly swelling nub.

“Don’t,” Riki moaned and tried to push Iason’s hands away, even as his chest arched up against the caress. “Stop it!”

Iason tilted his head, fascinated by the high colour blooming into the young mongrel’s face. He could see that Riki was enjoying his touch, yet he fought against it. Why was that? “Why do you resist?” he asked aloud, not really expecting an answer as his hand moved to the right nipple. When they were both deliciously pink and ripe, he felt it would be a shame not to have a quick taste and he leaned down to flick his tongue over them.

Riki gasped and almost came off the chair. What the hell? What the hell was happening to him? To his body. This was different from everything he knew. Every time Mink touched him it was in a way that he had never been touched before and he loved it. No! No, he hated it. He didn’t want to be touched by the Blondie. He wanted to go home!

“Aaahhh!” He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as Iason Mink took one of his nipples into his mouth. Oh God. Oh my fucking God! Why couldn’t he control himself? His dick was so hard already, just from a few touches and that fucking elite’s mouth! “Mmmhhph!”

Iason, delighted with Riki’s response, glanced up and saw the mixture of fear, pleasure and confusion in the mongrel’s eyes, then noticed a small trickle of blood drip down the boy’s chin. He immediately pushed his thumb between the Riki’s lips to stop the damage. “The Human body is filled with erogenous zones, a specific area that causes intense pleasure.” he whispered as he pushed his thumb even deeper into Riki’s mouth and felt saliva drench his gloved finger.

The fact that his slacks suddenly grew tighter, that his penis appeared to grow and thicken of its own accord was startling and wondrous. Unlike that of a Humanoid, his body did not respond to physical stimuli as there was no blood rushing through his veins and connected to his organic brain, and yet, here was a reaction that was very Human-like indeed and he had no logical explanation for it. No theory to its manifestation except for this beautifully aroused boy in front of him. 

Riki gasped as Iason pulled his thumb away, looked at the stained glove and again felt unmistakabley aroused. He lowered his head to suckle at Riki’s nipple again.

“This is one of yours, Riki. One of your good spots.”

Riki shuddered, told himself to pull back, push away but found himself pushing up instead, up against that wonderful, surprisingly warm mouth. “S…stop…c…can’t…”

His words were cut off as Iason shoved two fingers into his mouth. He tried to spit them out, tried to bite, but it had no effect on the Blondie and the fingers in his mouth curved, caressed and explored. They prodded his tongue, tickled the roof of his mouth and stroked over his teeth. It was the single most erotic feeling Riki had ever experienced.

Iason’s blue eyes flashed with desire as he watched his fingers disappearing in and out of Riki’s small, soft mouth, then he suddenly pulled them free and reached beneath the mongrel to slip first one finger, then another into Riki’s entrance.

Riki reared up in shock, threw his head back and exposed his long, pale throat so beautifully that this too, Iason had to taste. The Blondie knew what he was doing was prohibited, penetrating a pet in anyway was forbidden and yet he couldn’t help it. The feel of Riki’s anus clenching around his fingers, the taste of Riki’s skin, slicked with a light sheen of sweat and the smell of desire was overwhelming.

Riki’s head was thrashing back and forth on the chair as he tried to combat the wanton need that threatened to swallow him. He reached for his dick and moaned when his hands were slapped away. “I…I need…to… cum.”

“Not yet,” Iason refused as he continued to fuck the mongrel with his fingers. “This is what I can give you, Riki. This is how I can make you feel. Is it not better to feel like this than to starve yourself or behave irrationally and be punished?”

“Not….” Riki again started to bite his lip but Iason caught his cheeks and pressed, causing Riki to purse them instead.

“Stop hurting yourself.”

“Can’t…can’t…think. Wait…wait… I….”

“Do you want me to stop?” Iason asked as he dropped his head closer. What would those lips taste like he wondered? Would they be as sweet as the rest of him? What could it hurt? One kiss? Just one…

He reared back, as if suddenly realizing what he had been about to do, the line he had been about to cross. Riki gasped again as the Blondie’s touch was completely removed from his body.

“W…what?” he began, and frustrated again reached for his dick.

“No.” Iason came to his senses, stepped forward and caught Riki’s wrists in one hand, then secured the chain connected to them to a latch at the top of the chair, keeping Riki’s arms secured above his head. “This is your punishment for not eating, Riki. You will not be allowed to cum until you eat something.”

Riki wanted to cry, but his eyes remained bone dry. His body was screaming for release even as his brain raged in anger and despair. He pulled at his hands but could not get them free. “Don’t…you can’t leave…me like this!”

“I can and I will.” Iason turned to walk away, not because he was punishing Riki, but because he was unsettled by how far he had gone over the line with his pet.

“Wait!”

Iason slowly turned back.

“I…” Riki eyed the bowl of soup that the Blondie had set on the small shelf by the door before things had gotten out of hand. “C…I’ll eat. I’ll eat. Please.”

Iason remained quiet and not moving for a long moment, then nodded and picked up the bowl, disturbed to find it had gone cold. He scowled. “I will have Daryl prepare a warm bowl.”

“No! I don’t care!” Riki desperately wanted to cum and even though the blondie had stopped touching him his body still felt like a raging inferno. “I’ll eat it. I’ll eat it.”

“Very well.” Iason moved back to the chair, picked up the spoon that was inside the bowl and scooped up some of the broth. He held the spoon to Riki’s mouth. “Open.”

Riki opened his mouth and accepted the soup. Even cold it was delicious, with mounds of fresh vegetables and a bite of spice. He assumed they were fresh, anyway, as he’d never had anything but dehydrated vegetables or fabricated protein. The minute the soup hit his empty stomach it demanded more and he immediately opened his mouth again.

Iason fed him the soup until there was not even a drop left in the bowl, then he set the bowl aside and unlatched Riki’s wrists. “You may pleasure yourself, Riki.”

Despite having concentrated on getting his belly full, Riki’s arousal had only partially abated and so he grabbed his dick and started to stroke with abandon. It took only a handful or so to bring him to orgasm and Iason Mink’s eyes never left him through the embarrassing process. Slightly breathless and relieved beyond comprehension, Riki let himself go limp against the sleep chair. Even as the cum dried on his chest doubts, anger and shame washed over him.

“I’m not a pet,” he muttered and turned away on his side, putting his back to the Blondie who scared the hell out of him and seemed to have more control over his body than he did.

“You are,” Iason murmured as he stroked a hand down over Riki’s shoulder, then across his ribcage. “You are my pet, and I will treat you well if you would only behave.”

Riki stiffened as Iason ran a hand through his hair again, then he heard the door open and close as the Blondie left. Riki stared at the wall and trembled.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason is contemplating new ways of dealing with his unruly pet.  
\------------------------------------

Iason sat at his office desk in Jupiter’s tower and examined the new cock ring he had just purchased. It was an antiquated device that was no longer required since the enhancement of genetic pets who were at their core obedient. But for a mongrel pet who refused to listen, or to ask for permission before he found his release, it should do very well. It had been made to Iason’s specifications and was connected to the ring he now wore on his left hand. With a turn of the small jewel embedded in the ring he would be able to tighten the cock ring so that Riki would be unable to come. It was a crude method and when used by someone less intelligent and enlightened, could be cruel. He had no intention of hurting his pet, he simply wanted to train the boy and make him obedient, as a proper pet should be. That is why he had the pleasure feature added to the cock ring, so he could give his pet a reward.

He scowled and glanced out the glass wall that afforded him a spectacular view of Eos. The glass was treated so he could see out but no one could see in as he desired privacy even at work. What concerned him was there might be some validity to Raoul’s theory that a mongrel could not be trained as a pet. The fact that Riki had been with him several weeks now and seemed no closer to behaving than when Iason had first brought him home was troublesome. What would he do if Riki refused to submit?

Would he send the boy back to Ceres to revert to stealing and trading his subtle young body for favors and material goods? That neither seemed logical or kind and it gave Iason a strange feeling as well, one he had yet to identify. Besides, the boy had been in his home, in Eos, the city of Jupiter and the Elites. Riki did not appear to be stupid, but like most mongrels he was foolish and resourceful. He could sell what he learned to others and while it was not enough to be concerned about, it would be annoying. Iason’s privacy was paramount.

So, no. He could not return Riki to his old home, even though the boy insisted that was what he wanted most. Freedom. He continued to demand to be set free but life in Ceres was not free. He didn't understand why Riki couldn't accept a better life with him. The other options were to sell him or terminate him. Neither solution seemed practical, therefore he would simply have to make it work. No matter how long it took, he would make Riki into a proper pet.

A chime at his door pulled his attention away from his thoughts and he scowled at the interruption, before putting the cock ring back in its box and sliding it into his pocket.

“Enter.”

Gideon Lagnat, overseer of the satellite resort city of Midas, and one of his Blondie brothers, entered and announced with a flourish.

“Rotation!”

Iason leaned back in his wide, leather hair. “Cessation."

“No, darling, circles!”

Iason watched his brother twirl his white gloved finger in the air. Because Gideon dealt with all manner of species at his resort hotels and casinos, the Blondie had decided that he needed to exude charm, wit and warmth. And after perusing thousands of personalities across millions of species, he chose to merge a variety of entertainers from Earth's 20th century, most of them flamboyantly obnoxious, at least to Iason’s way of thinking, yet it was Gideon’s idea of a charming and warm businessman. Sometimes it amused Iason most time he just found his brother irritating.

“Did you let a Ryoehdrin cephalopod crawl into your ear again?”

Gideon glared. “Don't even joke! It took Raoul days to fish it out and by then I was seeing out of my nose!”

“You let the thing inside.”

“It was an experiment! I’d heard a story that they possessed mind control abilities. I wanted to see if it would try and control my mind and make me act strangely.”

“Perhaps it would have made you act normal. Shall we find another and try again?”

“You're in a mood.” Gideon smiled, gathered the folds of his white, pink and silver cloak and plunked his long, lean body into Iason's guest chair. “I have just what you need. A special pet auction at my main casino tonight. There will be a very unique alien offering, one I am sure you would find just to your tastes.”

Iason felt a trickle of interest. He already had a pet of course, and while some elites like to have multiple so their pets could play together, Iason never saw the point.

Still, an off-world pet could be intriguing and might just help convince Riki to behave. If he saw another pet in the performance of its duties the boy might finally understand what Iason needed from him. Animals often learned from watching another, as did Humans. They were all a subspecies after all.

“What time tonight?”

“Seven. You'll see, I am never wrong!”

Iason offered a small smile. "Except perhaps when it comes to celephods?”

Gideon chuckled, then clapped his hands. “Oh you, you almost made me forget the rotation darling!”

“Back to that are we?”

“I need you to approve a directional change in the satellite pulsars for tomorrow.”

“Changing the direction will effect the artificial gravity.”

“Yes, of course! We’re having a special event on Midas. A Walk Among the Clouds where everyone can do just that “

“No.”

“What? But darling, we've sold every ticket! You have too…”

“I said no, Gideon. And I've told you before not to call me darling.”

“Now, Iason…”

“Reversing the thrusters takes time and precise calculations…”

“That’s why I’m telling you now, you’ll have nearly a full day!”

“No, Gideon. What of the people who did not purchase a ticket? What if there are injuries?”

“Of course I thought of that, I’m not an idiot. I only need the pulsars changed for one section of the station and it will be cordoned off so that no one without a ticket may enter. Everyone will sign an electronic waiver before entering so no one can claim injury.”

“Why don't you set them up in a holoroom?”

“It’s not the same at all. Iason, they've paid forty thousand credits per ticket! That is a very significant amount and forty percent will go to the syndicate, as always. This will be the event if the year, you must do it!”

“Save your tantrums. You might have informed me of your intent before selling tickets…”

“Iason! I will be humiliated if we have to cancel!”

“We are Blondies, to be humiliated would be to infer there is a more superior being than we, when there is not, save for Jupiter.”

“Oh, give me something to fight with!”

Iason considered. It would be nice bonus to the syndicate’s treasury. “Two hours.

“What? But it is supposed to be a full day!”

“Allowing it to continue for a full day could damage the system. Two hours will be more than enough for your guests to get a taste of cloud life.” And probably vomit all over one another given the reaction most species have in antigravity, he added silently.

“Fine! You are a hard man to reason with Iason Mink!” Gideon flounce over and kissed Iason’s cheek. “You are still my favorite brother.”

Iason ignored the sentiment as Gideon expressed the same to all of the Blondies. He watched as his brother moved to the door which slid open in anticipation

“See you at seven darling “

***********************

Iason entered Riki's pet room and, had he been human, would have sighed at the sullen teen.

“Daryl said you did not eat again.”

“Let me go and I'll eat.”

“We have been over this before, pet.”

“So what? You gonna strap me down and force feed me again? Fine, I'll just stop eating the minute you let me back up.”

Iason regarded the mongrel quietly. “Yes, I see that will be a problem. Therefore, I have this.”

Riki’s defiant look wavered only slightly when the Blondie held up a strange looking device with two straps hanging from it. He toughened his stance, harder to do when you were standing small, young and naked against someone taller, meaner and fully clothed. He glowered rather than ask what the device was.

Iason’s eyes narrowed slightly in amusement. Riki was very brave, and very stubborn. Ah well, so be it. He moved across the room and, quick as a flash, had the device strapped tight to Riki's forearm.

“Hey! What the fu…OW!” Riki cried out as what felt like a dozen different needles punctured his sensitive, naked skin. He tried to pull the device off and an electrical current shot up his arm, not enough to harm him but enough to hurt.

“Take it off!”

“Each of those needles contains essential vitamins and compounds for your health. It will ensure that your body receives the required dosage to keep you healthy.”

Riki flinched as another set of needles dug into his tender skin. “How many fucking times is it gonna stick me?”

“Five doses, every four hours.”

“What?” Riki reached for his arm again. “Take it off!”

“If you try removing it again you will only get shocked.”

“You mother fu…” Riki actually paled when the third dose hit, his arm was on fire! “I’ll eat! Take it off and I'll eat!”

“As you have already declared your intention of going on another hunger strike the moment I stop the feeding, it will have to stay on indefinitely.”

Riki yelped as the forth set of needles jabbed his arm. He released a quiet whimper as he cradled the injured limb and managed to remain defiant until the fifth dose then he shook his head. He did not want to go through this every three or four fucking hours. Unfair, cheating, fucking Blondie!

“I'll eat,” he ground out.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I…” Riki wet his lips and had to force the next words through them. “I give you my word. I'll eat whatever and whenever you tell me. Okay?” When Iason remained silent, Riki added a very quiet “Please, Iason.”

Iason did not yet understand why he liked hearing Riki say his name, it was something he would contemplate later. “Will you also promise to allow Daryl to bathe you every day?”

“Every…?” Riki sputtered and gritted his teeth when the Blondie raised an imperious eyebrow. “A shower. I'll take a shower.”

“Everyday.”

“Yes! Fucking shithole, Blondie! I’ll take a fucking shower every fucking day, but not with him! I don’t need him fucking in there, I can clean myself! I’m not a fucking child!”

Iason stepped into Riki’s space. “Then stop acting like one. If you give me your word to stop trying to escape…”

“No!” Riki yanked away, moved to the far wall and sat on the floor, his chains rattling from the sudden movement. He crossed his arms over his naked chest and pulled his knees up nearly to his chin. “Fuck you then. Leave it on, see if I fucking care!”

Iason wondered, not for the first time, why he bothered with the mongrel at all. Still, it was a concession and he had decided to take whatever time he needed to break in his pet. Demanding too much was simply asking the impossible with such a tenacious mongrel. 

He crouched down and caught Riki’s chin.

“Do you give me your word not to try and escape during feedings and bath time and to stop assaulting Daryl?”

Riki’s dark fathomless eyes held Iason’s cold blue ones for a full minute, then two. It wasn’t like he wanted to actually hurt the kid, but if the Furniture was going to stand between him and freedom than the kid had to understand Riki would do whatever he had to.

“Riki.”

Riki glared mutinously as Iason’s fingers tightened on his chin, but when he tried to yank away he found he couldn’t move from it. A sudden wave of despair swamped him as he worried that he might never be able to break free from this craze Blondie.

“Let me go.”

His voice was soft and free of its usual anger and defiance and Iason found the sound of it did something quite interesting to his brain centre. “I cannot,” he said just as softly. “I want you here, Riki. You are mine now.”

“I don’t belong to anyone.”

“You do now. You belong to me.”

“Why? You could have any pet you want! I’m just a slum mongrel, why does it have to be me?”

Iason did not have an answer for the boy, so he avoided the question altogether. “Do I have your promise not to injure Daryl further, Riki? If not, the feeding device will stay on.”

“Why do you hate me?”

“I do not hate you.” Iason tilted his head, baffled by Riki’s question. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re keeping me here and won’t let me go home!”

“That is because I like you, Riki. That is the opposite of hate.”

“I don’t _want_ you to like me.”

Iason’s eyes narrowed at the muttered confession and he slid his free hand between Riki’s bent knees. “Don’t you?” he asked as his fingers wrapped around Riki’s soft organ, felt it pulse and grow at his touch almost instantaneously. “Your body seems to want it.”

Riki tried to shake his head in denial but he was still being held captive. “Don’t!”

“If you please me, Riki, I will reward you. Isn’t that how you mongrels live your lives? Give and take?”

“You’re taking everything!” Riki whined even as his body urged up into Iason’s touch. Why? Why was it like this? Why could a super android play his body like a fucking puppet? “Don’t! I don’t want…” He gasped as Iason slid his thumb over the moist slit of Riki’s weeping cock and his rage became a whimper. “Please…”

“I wish to come to an accord, pet. Do as you are told and things will be so much easier for you.” Iason’s eyes widened as he took in every twitch, every shiver and shudder of Riki’s body as he stroked the young boy. Usually a pet was expected to do this itself, but Iason was rather enjoying his roll in tempting an orgasm out of Riki, so perhaps it could be included in their daily routine. “Don’t you want to come, pet?”

“Not…pet…” Riki’s teeth sank into his lower lip as his hands moved to shove Iason’s fingers away but ended up wrapping around them instead so he was helping the Blondie fist him. “Oh…fuck…like that…like that I…f…faster…please!”

Iason’s gaze was glued to their joined hands and he increased his pace as arousal speared through him. This mongrel boy was more intriguing, more exciting than any pet he had ever had, than all of his past pets combined. He wanted more! More feelings, more of Riki’s reactions, more of the boy’s undeniable sounds of desire.

Riki cried out, it was not a cry of pleasure, and Iason realized that he had tightened his grip too much in his own enthusiasm. He loosened his fingers but increased his speed and a moment later Riki was erupting in a fountain of white over them. Yes! Spectacular, he thought as his gaze rose to the panting, sweating face of the boy who appeared nearly shattered by the experience.

Iason leaned forward, then closer still as he inhaled the scent of sweat and sex and the distinct smell of Riki’s pheromones. He could bottle that scent and make millions, and when he caught a small, single tear sliding down Riki’s cheek he had the urge to stick his tongue out and taste it.

That thought shocked him so badly that he abruptly released the boy and rose, stepping back from him, then again, before straightening his tunic.

“Do I have your word, pet?” he demanded, more firmly than he had intended because he was having difficulty controlling himself. 

“Yes.”

The half moan, half whimper was enough of an agreement that Iason crouched again to remove the device from Riki's arm. A circle of pin pricks against the dark, skin glowed red.

“I am doing this for your own good,”

“Fuck off,” Riki mumbled and went to rub his arm then flinched at the contact. It took him another minute or so to gather himself from the mind-blowing orgasm, and when he did, he felt a surge of disgust. “Which torture shop did you get that from anyway?”

The device was an antiquated medical solution to feeding catatonic patients. Raoul collected such ancient medical and scientific devices, but he would never tell Riki that or he might lose his edge.

“It is not important. Come.” He caught Riki’s elbow pulled him up and unlocked his chains.

“What,” Riki demanded, bitterly. “Now you expect me to eat?” If he did, he just might puke given the growing nausea in his stomach.

“No, now you have to bathe. You smell pet.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours, entirely.” Iason led him out of the room and down the hall to the guest washroom. “Get in there and clean yourself up.”

“What’s the point if you're just gonna keep me naked and covered in spunk?”

“Riki…”

“Fine!” He had given his word after all and he was feeling a little gross.

Riki had never showered every day, mostly due to the showers in Ceres being communal ones and the cost for water came dear. Still, he had managed once or twice a week as he preferred to be clean, unlike some slum mongrels who were content to allow their smell to enter a room several feet ahead of them and linger for days after they left.

Riki stepped into the large, tiled cylinder and stared at…nothing. There were no faucets or knobs, no panel switches. “How do I turn it on?”

“Shower on, 98 degrees,” Iason said and a moment later a wave of pulsing water fell from the ceiling.

Riki flinched as the water hit him but then slowly lifted his hands and looked up to allow the water to fall on his face. “It’s warm,” he murmured and turned in a circle as if surprised.

“Yes, do you wish it to be cooler?”

“No!” Riki bit his lip as he barked the reply then turned his back to Iason, as if suddenly shy. “I mean…it’s nice. We only have cold showers in Ceres.”

“Ah, well you can raise or lower the temperature as is your preference.”

“Can I make it warmer?”

“Yes, but be careful not to burn yourself.”

“Um…” Riki cleared his throat. “Water…um…102 degrees?” The temperature of the water warmed instantly and a steady could of steam began to rise around him.

Oh man! Oh man! It was hot water, and it burned a little at first but his body adjusted almost immediately and all Riki wanted to do was stand under it forever. Living in Ceres he had gotten used to a permeant chill in his bones, or a disgusting sweat covering his body, depending on the time of day, but this was something he had never experienced before and he could feel his muscles loosening beneath the delicious heat.

Iason moved closer, enjoying the sight before him. “Tap that middle square there in the centre.” Riki did and the water stopped at the same moment a puddle of orange liquid squirted into is hand. Seeing the mongrel’s confusion, Iason continued. “That is for washing your hair, and this,” He reached in and tapped the adjacent square so that a jets streams of soap jettisoned out of the sides of the shower, covering Riki instantly. “Is for the body.”

Riki hesitantly rubbed the shampoo into his hair, he knew what shampoo was of course, but it was too expensive a product for mongrels to afford; they just had a measured generic stick of hard soap for their hair and body, and it rarely lasted long enough to do both properly. Still, he lathered his hair, then rubbed the soap into his skin and tried not to enjoy the citrusy scent that now covered him.

“Now what?” he asked.

“Shower on, 98 degrees.”

“102 degrees,” Riki corrected immediately and sighed as the warm heat returned. He had to admit that if this was how Elites bathed, he could get used to it. Once he ran his hands over his body, through his hair to ensure that he was well rinsed, he just stood languishing beneath the water. In Ceres a shower only lasted two minutes, this one seemed to go on forever.

“When does it stop?”

“When you tell it to.”  
“Oh.”

Riki was caught between the desire to stay in the shower, and therefore allow Iason to realize he was enjoying it, and shutting it down in a show of defiance for anything the Blondie offered him. His indecision was clear on his face and Iason took the choice away from him by ordering the shower to turn off.

“Do you wish to use the drying tube or a towel?”

Riki blinked. Now that he was clean, he should go back to not accepting things, Mink might get the idea he wanted to be here. “I’m fine with a towel.” He took the fabric which was long and soft and super absorbent as it soaked up the water on him almost instantly. Still, he wondered what the drying tube would be like. Would it also be warm? Maybe he would try it when Mink wasn’t here.

“Why do you fear baths?”

Riki glanced up as he wrapped the towel around his waist. “I’m not afraid of anything!”

“You are, you are afraid of being submerged. It is nothing to be ashamed of, I was merely curious.”

“Why? Is that gonna be your next punishment if I don’t fucking masturbate for you?”

Iason’s gaze darkened. “No. It is not, but I can see a spanking may be in order.”

Riki didn’t want another spanking. It wasn’t the pain so much as the humiliation that for some reason it turned him on. He grabbed another towel, rubbed it over his hair, more to hide his face than to dry it, and said.

“I can’t swim.”

Iason quirked an eyebrow. “The bath water is not deep enough to swim in, pet.”

“I know that!” Riki ripped the towel away and glared at him. “I’m not stupid! If you thought I was so stupid why fucking bring me here?”

“I happen to think you are quite intelligent, Riki.”

“For a slum mongrel?” Riki sneered.

“Yes. There are many I know that are not slum mongrels that can be considered lacking in intelligence. I do not count you among them.”

Riki wasn’t sure why but Iason’s comment pleased him on some level. “Well…pets are supposed to be stupid, aren’t they? If I’m not stupid then why…?”

Iason pulled a long white robe out of a hidden cupboard and stepped forward to place it over Riki, he ignored the boy’s attempts to struggle free by wrapping one strong arm all the way around the boy.

“Pets are not stupid, Riki what makes you think they are?”

“They have no fucking mind of their own! They’re just sex dolls, aren’t they?”

“Not at all. Pets are allowed to have a mind of their own, as well as a personality. Their obedience comes from their will to please their masters, not from a lack of intelligence or character.”

Riki stopped struggling, since it was useless against the much stronger Blondie and sighed. “Please let me go.”

Iason wrapped a second arm around Riki, pulled him gently against him. “Where would you go if I did?”

“Home!”

“This is your home, pet.”

“This is your home! I want to go back to…”

“Back to?”

Riki bit his lip because he didn’t actually want to go back to Ceres, it had taken him fifteen years to get the courage to get out of that fucking place. “Anywhere but here,” he muttered.

“Your request is unreasonable and illogical.” Iason carefully turned Riki to face him, caught his chin so that the mongrel’s gaze lifted to his. Normally a pet was not supposed to look his master directly in the eye, but he was fascinated by Riki’s eyes and the dark determination and pride he saw in them. “You are a slum mongrel, you could not survive outside of Ceres and that place is no good for you. You are unregistered and unable to support yourself…”

“I had a job! I got it on my own!”

Iason decided now would not be the time to tell his pet that he had been the one to approve Riki’s employment with Katze. When his former Furniture had come to him with the story of a slum mongrel sniffing around for work, Iason had recognized the ID shot and told Katze to hire Riki. He’d done it as a good deed and had not intended to see Riki again, but the boy had foolishly followed him into Tanagura and Iason decided that it was fate; Riki was meant to be his.

“Here, you have as much food as you can eat, your own room with a warm bed. A closet full of clothes…”

“What fucking clothes! You keep me naked!”

“Because you are unruly, but once you start to behave you can be dressed, pet.” Iason caught Riki’s arm and led him out of the bathroom and back down the stairs to the room where Riki had first woken. “Here, I will show you.” Iason walked Riki to the far wall, pressed a panel and it slid open to reveal a selection of shelves that contained assorted pet clothing.

Riki picked up one of the coloured thongs, then fingered a mesh shirt. He scowled as he realized almost all of the clothes were similar and not really clothes at all, more just pieces of fabric to hide his essentials.

“Where are _my_ clothes?” he demanded. “Why can’t I wear my clothes?”

“These are your clothes.”

“These aren’t clothes, they’re fucking swatches for sweat glands!”

Iason stared at Riki then threw his head back and laughed.

Daryl, who had been walking by after putting away some laundry halted in shock and glanced in. In all the years he had been with Lord Mink, he had never once heard the Blondie laugh!

Riki was appalled when his dick twitched at the sound and sight of an amused Iason Mink. He yanked away and managed to break Iason’s hold, more from surprise than force. “Fuck you.” He yelped as Iason landed a hard smack on his ass.

“You will learn to respect me, pet, and it is to your own disadvantage to continue saying such things.”

Riki spun around and met Iason’s glance. “Why am I here? Why really am I here? You could have any doll you wanted to play with, you could buy slaves if you wanted someone unwilling, why did you bring _me_ here?”

“We have had this discussion and I do not care to have it again.” Iason moved to doorway. “You have ten minutes to dress.”

“Dress for what?”

“We are going out.”“Out? Out where?”“Do as I say, Riki or I will take you out wearing nothing at all.”

Iason strode to the doorway, stepped through and it slid shut. Riki didn’t have to try the door to know it was secured, and he suspected that the stupid Blondie would indeed haul him around town naked if he didn’t put some clothes on.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason gets a new pet while his old one tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, sorry for the wait but my life is currently filled with chaos and drama and sadly, no Blondies. Hope you enjoy and if you do, please, please leave a comment. Thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------

Iason glanced away from the pets on display on stage as his current pet prowled their private booth like a caged animal. The boy had chosen a pair of skimpy shorts and a mesh top, claiming it was the closest thing to actual clothes in the closet. Iason had to agree and while he had enjoyed the revealing pet clothes on other pets, on Riki they did not suit him. While the amount of dark flesh exposed was arousing, he'd noticed the mongrel shivering a few times.

He had increased the heat in the booth but Riki's shoulders still twitched occasionally. Iason suspected it was nerves as well as the lack of clothing. They had arrived late to the event and entered through a private door to avoid being seen, he wasn't prepared to share his new pet with anyone yet, nor answer intrusive questions about the mongrel.

When he caught Riki shiver again he'd had enough. “Come here.” Riki ignored him and continued to prowl. “Do as I say, pet.”

“I'm not your fucking pet!”

The young Furniture who was attending the booth let out a gasp then quickly masked his expression.

“Leave us" Iason ordered and the attendant quickly complied as the Blondie rose, snatched Riki by the arm and hauled him over to the side chair in front of the two-way mirror that allowed him to view the auction in private.

“Leave me alone you ass…” Riki yelped as Iason sat, yanked him across his lap, pulled down his shorts and delivered three hard smacks to his ass. “Stop it!”

“You will learn to behave, pet,” Iason warned as he continued to spank Riki. “And if you ever speak to me in such a fashion in public again you will get more than a spanking.”

Riki struggled but it was useless and finally he just laid there, gritted his teeth and blinked back tears of humiliation.

When it was over, Iason’s large hand rubbed Riki's sore, pink ass “I do not wish to punish you, Riki, but you must learn to behave.”

“I don’t belong here!” Riki insisted, frustrated that tears could be heard in his voice. “I want to go home!”

“The auction will be finished shortly and we will return to my condo…”

“Not you’re home! My home!” Riki tried to wriggle off Iason’s lap but the Blondie held him fast. “I want to go back to Ceres!”

“Why?” Iason was truly perplexed. “There is nothing there for you but a life of drudgery and shame.”

“Shame?” Riki somehow managed to break Iason’s hold, perhaps surprising the Blondie with his sudden burst of strength as he fell to the floor in his haste, scrambled to his feet and pulled his shorts up. “I’m a mongrel of Ceres. I never felt shame until you fucked with me in that stinking hotel room!”

Iason’s eyebrows winged up, curious. “That is completely illogical. You offered yourself to me and I was well within my rights to do as I wanted. I imagine it was not the first time and would not have been the last, had I not accepted you as my pet.”

Accepted? Riki wanted to hit Iason, just punch him with all his might at the Blondie’s narcissistic audacity, but he suspected that would only end him with a broken hand. Maybe he had used his body a few times to get what he wanted, but it had never made him feel ashamed. The things Mink did to him in that room, the things the Blondie was forcing him to do now made him ashamed because he couldn’t control his body’s reaction to the damned Elite.

“Is that not how you fed and clothed yourself? How you managed the things you wanted, by selling your body?”

“No!”

“Do not lie to me. I will not stand for it.”

“I’m not lying! I never sold my body to get shit or as a favour!”

Iason rose, annoyed that the mongrel continued to lie. “You offered me your body the first time we met. What is that if not selling yourself?”

“That was different! I owed you for breaking up that fight, even though I didn’t need you to do it and you should have just minded your own fucking business, but you still saved me some pain.” And probably a night with the Security Police which would have given him even more pain. “I don’t like owing people and my body was all I _could_ offer. You’re a Blondie of Tanagura. You wouldn’t want cigarettes or booze, or parts and you sure as hell didn’t need any information I might have, so my body was all I had.” Riki held out his hands, almost beseechingly. “It was just supposed to be one time, a repayment of a favour. Why can’t you leave it at that? Why can’t you let me go home?”

It was not the first time Riki had asked him the question and it was starting to disturb Iason that he still did not have the answer. Instead, he turned the blame back onto Riki. “You should be prepared for the consequences before you make offers that have them. We parted ways that day and I thought no more about it, but you were the one to follow me, pet. You made the offer of yourself to me a second time…”

“Not for keeps! For fuck’s sake it…It’s not like you want to fuck me!”

If that had been the reason it would be easier for Riki to deal with. While he was a top, he could bottom if he had to. He had switched it up with Guy a few times to keep it fair but he hadn’t really enjoyed it and he still was able to keep the control. If Iason would just fuck him then Riki could handle it, he knew how that worked and how to make it work for him, but instead the Blondie just touched him or made him touch himself and he had no control of himself or any damn thing!

“Of course not!” Iason denied quickly, nearly alarmed at the accusation. “Why must you be so crass? Pets are only permitted to mate with other pets.”

“I don’t want to fuck other pets! I don’t want to be fucked by them either. Don’t you get it? I don’t want to be a fucking pet!”

“You are a pet. You are my pet.”

“No! You have to let me go! This isn’t fair! I…I have people looking for me. My gang will be looking for me and when they find out where I am you…you’ll be in for a world of shit!”

Iason’s ire turned to amusement. “Oh? Do you think a mongrel could get within fifty kilometres of Tanagura and not be arrested?”

Riki glared at him. “They’re resourceful. Very resourceful because I fucking taught them how to be and they will do anything to get me back!”

Iason sat again, regarded Riki for a long, cool moment. “No. I do not believe so. If your gang was so important to you and you to them, then why did you leave Ceres to work for Katze?”

“I needed money!”

“Why? What use is money in Ceres? The essentials for living are provided by the High State and everything else is bartered for. What good is currency to a mongrel?” Iason rubbed a gloved finger over his lip as he considered this. “You were running away? You wanted out of Ceres, out of that life and you left your gang behind so that you could do that; have a different life.”

Riki flushed, then paled. How could he know that? Were Blondies mind readers like the rumours claimed Jupiter was? “They’ll come for me,” he insisted but his voice was not as strong this time.

“They won’t. They don’t even know where you are, do they? Did you tell anyone you were leaving, Riki? Did you trust any of your gang members with such a precious and personal secret?” Iason shook his head and a cold smile slid across his lips. “No, because you are a prideful mongrel and this was something that was all your own, wasn’t it?”

“You had no right!” Riki whispered and curled his fingers into fists as his hands began to tremble. “You had no right to stop me.”

“Your aim was admirable, pet, and in a way, you reached your goal, did you not? You escaped Ceres and now have all your needs provided for.” Iason reach for the boy but Riki stumbled back away from him again. “I will give you anything you ask for, Riki. Food, clothes, money, baubles. Whatever you wish will be yours. Is that not what you wanted?”

“Not at this cost.”

“The cost is not so dear, is it? A few moments of pleasure and to behave in a pleasant and appropriate manner? There are far worse things that could be demanded of you, and you could have a far less patient master.”

“I have no master! I don’t care what you do to me, you will _never_ be my master. I belong to myself and only myself. I get to decide my life, not you, me!”

Iason turned away, settled back into his chair and continued watching the show. “We shall see, pet.”

*****************

Riki barely glanced at Iason before he released the door of the moving vehicle and threw himself out. He hit the hard ground with a jolt and gritted his teeth as his body continued to roll and spin through gravel, dirt and sand. He could feel every single abrasion tearing into his young, sensitive flesh as the painful shock of cold penetrated his bones in an instant.

It was pure adrenaline that had him scrambling to his feet and running away from the road. Adrenaline and fear of being caught by that damned Blondie again. He looked behind him and barely saw the lights of the car in the distance. Free! He was free! He stumbled, hit the hard desert terrain again and cried out as the sliding motion ground more sand into his open wounds.

He could feel something wet running down his arms and legs but it didn't matter. He’d escaped and as he suspected, Mink wasn't going to bother chasing down a useless mongrel when he already had a brand-new pet to play with.

Gaining his feet again he looked over behind him once more and saw the vehicle lights speeding towards him. Fuck! His trembling legs surged forward, but he knew he couldn’t outrun a car. He spotted the section of sand dunes to his left and surged forward. The car wouldn’t be able to manoeuvre over the dunes, it was a luxury hover model but did not have flight capability. He hit the first dunes and immediately started to slide in the sand. His legs were in fire, his body screaming in pain but he was a mongrel of Ceres, running was in his blood and pain could be ignored.

He gained the top of the first peak and let himself mostly slide down the loose sand, then started up the other. A quick glance behind him showed no one in pursuit but he didn't stop. As he neared the Crest of the second dunes an enormous shadow appeared at the top and he slid to a stop, bending to push his hands into the sand to keep from sliding back down.

The moonlight caught on a pair of razor-sharp teeth and a long, spiked tail and he swore, not risking another look behind him by taking his eyes of the Razyor beast. 

The minute it moved so did Riki, scrambling, sliding down the dune he had just spent so much effort climbing. He lost his footing and started to tumble head over feet towards the bottom. The minute he slid to a stop the savage beast was on him, but Riki's reflexes were as sharp as the animal’s teeth, especially when his life was on the line.

His hands caught the massive jaws that lowered towards him, too or three teeth priced his palms as he tried to hold the mouth open and way from his throat. The effort caused him to release a guttural cry, before he released the bottom jaw, balled his hand into a fist and punched the side of the Razyor head with all his might.

Amazingly, it stunned the animal enough for Riki to scramble away from it, but as he gained his feet he ran into a solid, immovable wall. Looking up in surprise, he could just barely make out the shine of Mink's golden hair and the spark of blood red eyes. He started to pull back but instead was thrown to the ground as the Razyor leapt at them.

Stunned, horrified he watched as the two shadows battled each other in the moonlight. The beast slashed wildly at Iason and Riki's heart kept into his throat as the Razyor rose on its hind legs and sank its teeth into the Blondie's shoulder.

Mink s hand disappeared into the animals belly or side, Riki couldn't really tell, but then Mink had the beast by the jaws, much as Riki had done earlier, but unlike the weaker mongrel, the Blondie not only held the jaws but continued to pull and seconds later they ripped into two pieces and the Razyor slumped to the ground motionless.

Riki stared at the carnage, then held his hands out as the Blondie towered over him. He started to shake, and could feel insane pressure on his bladder but managed to maintain and not piss himself as Mink reached down for him. “Please,” he whimpered, even as he was lifted and cradled in strong arms. “Please.” He didn't even know what he was asking for, begging for. All he knew was that seeing the full power of a Blondie was absolutely terrifying.

Mink did not respond. Instead he ran up the first dune as if it a was straight road and he didn’t have a 120 lbs mongrel in his arms. The car was parked at the bottom of the dune and rather than slide down it, when they reached the top Iason jumped and landed at the bottom. Riki’s arms had clung to him in fear at their quick descent but before he could pull back, Iason had him in the car and the driver was speeding back towards road. Riki shivered uncontrollably and huddled in the corner of the seat where Iason had settled, trying to get as far away from the Blondie as he could.

The new pet sat on the other side of the car and watched with curiosity but did not ask any questions. Riki didn't understand! Why had Mink come after him? He had a fresh, pretty new pet, so why the hell did he need Riki?

Riki jumped at the sound of fabric tearing and turned his wide gaze back to the Blondie. Iason was tearing his cloak into strips. But why? Was he so angry that he needed to destroy it? Was Riki next? Fear had him lifting his fists when Mink reached for him, but his hands were quickly batted away as Iason grabbed him by the foot and yanked him across the seat. Was he going to make Riki perform now? In front of the new pet as punishment and to establish dominance? Riki’s injuries were screaming for attention and he knew at least part of his trembling was from shock and blood loss. There was exactly zero chance of him being aroused now.

Despite the savage strength of the Blondie he had just witnessed, Iason fingers were gentle as the wrapped the cloth strips around the gashes in Riki’s legs and thighs.

“Shall I drive to the health centre, my lord?” the driver asked from the front seat.

“No. Home.”

“Yes sir.”

Riki flinched as Iason examined the wounds in Riki's palms made by the desert beast, then he noticed that all the blood on him was not his own. Blood flowed from Mink’s shoulder injury and there was a nasty slash through the long-sleeved tunic as well.

“Y…you’re bleeding?” It was both a question and a wonderment. He didn't think Elites could bleed.

“Yes.” Iason clipped as he used the last of his cloak strips to wrap around Riki's punctured hands.

“Master?” The young new pet began quietly as he lifted the small decorative pillow he had been leaning on his side of the car. “May I help you?” Iason nodded and the boy slid to his side, curled up in Iason’s lap, and firmly pressed the pillow to his shoulder wound. 

“Does it hurt?”

Iason offered a small smile. “No pet, you've helped greatly. Thank you.”

The boy flushed pleased and sent a sly smirk towards the mongrel curled up in the corner, then turned his attention back to his new master for the rest of the ride home.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki is treated and Iason is scolded.  
\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, a nice long chapter to make up for the wait. I'm still not sure about it, I sat on it for awhile hoping something more or something else would come but this is all I could get from my uncooperative muses. Anyway, hope you enjoy and if so please review.  
\-------------------------------

The pet doctor tsked as he treated the mongrel’s wounds. “Really, Lord Mink? What have you done to this boy?” He’d given the pet a sedative for the pain, and to make his job easier because the mongrel was fussing and trying to refuse treatment. “Most of his injuries are not severe, however his hands and the gash in his side are most troubling. He will need an immediate transfusion so we will have to bring him to a health centre. I’m not even sure if we have any mongrel blood on hand, so that will take time to procure. We’ll have to put him on life support…”

“No.”

The pet doctor blinked. “My Lord?”

“He will not be going to the health centre.” Iason knew the rumors and questions that would arise should his pet arrive in a public facility in such a state.

The pet doctor nodded solemnly. “I understand, he requires quite a bit of treatment and it will be very expensive.” He removed a syringe and a small bottle of liquid from his kit. “I’ll him immediately and have the body removed…”

“Touch him again and I will terminate you.”

The pet doctor’s hand trembled and he looked at Iason in fear and shock. “I…Is that not what you desire, my Lord? It would be best given the scope of his injuries and…”

“Leave us.”

The pet doctor didn’t hesitate. He collected his things and scrambled to where Daryl held open the door, barely remembering to bow his head to Iason before bolting for the elevator.

Iason stared down at the sleeping mongrel. Riki was a mess and it was all the pet’s own fault. He couldn’t allow rumors to get started that he, Iason Mink, could not handle one foolish mongrel pet, and that is the only reason he refused to allow the doctor to deal with the troublesome boy. At least, that was the only reason he could conjure against the fact that he had stood there, watching the doctor treat Riki, and all he could think about was how he hated the man’s hands touching his pet. The urge to snap the doctor’s neck when he suggested terminating Riki, so it could only be worry for his own reputation.

Gently, he picked Riki up and started upstairs.

“Master?”

Iason had completely forgotten about his pretty new pet, who’s eyes were a little wild now and curious. Such a beautiful boy with fair skin and light blonde hair, he would have been entertaining, for awhile at least, but his theory that Riki could learn from another pet had backfired. Instead the mongrel tried even harder to escape, had put his very life at risk. It was obvious that Riki was jealous of the new pet, and he should have taken that into consideration. There was often animosity and conflict with more than one pet in the house. What had he been thinking? Aside from that, he could not allow there to be any witnesses to Riki’s escape attempt, or risk the pretty boy talking to other pets at the salon, who were insatiable for gossip.

“Sit there a moment, I’ll return shortly with a treat for you.”

The boy smiled, even as his gaze lingered on the injured mongrel in the Blondie’s arms. “I’d never run from you, master.”

“Yes. I know.” Iason turned and headed up the stairs with Daryl on his heels.

“I’ve contacted Lord Am, sir,” the Furniture said as they headed to the third floor and down a long corridor. “He will be here shortly. Shall I prepare a room for the new pet?”

“No. He will not be here long.” Iason adjusted Riki in his arms as they neared a thick blue door. “Go feed him, whatever he likes.”

“Yes, sir.”

Daryl moved away as Iason gave the voice command for the door to the secured room to open and he stepped inside. Soft light filled the chamber, which held only a table covered by a thick glass dome. As he stepped towards it, the lights below the table flickered on and the dome lifted. He settled Riki onto the table, removed his meager pet clothing then adjusted him so he lay flat against the table.

He stepped back and the dome closed over the chamber, sealing the mongrel inside. “You are nothing but trouble,” he decided, even as a light blue light filled the interior of the dome and Riki’s healing began. Stepping further back, he activated his wrist unit and a moment later, Katze’s face appeared on the screen.

“Yes, sir?”

“There is a pet doctor named Linial who just left my residence. I am concerned about him traveling so late.”

Katze nodded. “I’ll take care of it. Anything else?”

Iason paused as he considered the next task and again cursed Riki’s foolishness. “I have acquired a new pet.”

“Congratulations.”

Iason noted that his ex Furniture and right-hand man did not ask about the fate of Riki and that was one of the reasons he kept Katze around; the man understood boundaries and never intruded in his personal business. “He is no longer required.”

“I can arrange for a private auction…”

“I prefer my decision to remain private and the boy’s time here to be forgotten.”

There was barely a pause before Katze said. “I have a client who may be interested in assisting you with your situation. Discretely of course.”

Iason understood Katze’s words as he was meant to, they had perfected the art of coded language between them. The pet doctor would be questioned and then eliminated to prevent him from talking about what he had seen. The new pet’s mind would be wiped and he would be sold to an off-worlder. It was a shame, and an irritating choice as he had not even had the chance to enjoy the boy, but it had to be done.

“Good. I knew I could count on you, Katze.”

“Always, sir.”

Iason ended the transmission, glanced back at the chamber where the injured mongrel lay, then stepped out of the room. Daryl had taken the pet off to the kitchens and so when the door chimed it was Iason who opened it to admit his brother.

“What in the name of Jupiter have you done?” Raoul demanded as he stared at his brother’s blood-soaked tunic then quickly followed Iason to one of the lounge chairs in the step-down living space.

Iason gave him an edited version of what happened with Riki, as he slipped out of his tunic and Raoul raised both eyebrows at the gaping wound in his shoulder. Iason’s internal systems had finally stemmed the bleeding, a protection feature installed by Jupiter in all Blondies that prevented a full system failure. The specialized fluid which resembled Human blood would automatically replenish over a few hours as he consumed food and drink, but Iason was feeling sluggish all the same from the amount he had lost.

Raoul pulled a selection of medical devices from the satchel he had brought with him, and began treating Iason’s shoulder wound.

“You should have let him get eaten! Look at you, you’re a mess!”

Iason ignored Raoul’s reprimand and sat back in the chair. “If you’re not going to help then I shall go to a health centre.”

“You damn well will not! I take care of the Blondies, Iason, that is my duty, but damned if you don't make it the most difficult at times!”

“Do get on with it, would you?”

“I can stitch the shoulder but you'll have to take a turn in the rejuvenation chamber directly after.”

“I cannot.”

“Is your chamber defective? Why have you not called for repair…?”

“The chamber is fine, however Riki is inside it at the moment.”

Raoul dropped the instrument he was holding. “He’s _what_?”

Iason raised his eyebrow at his brother’s shout, Raoul rarely raised his voice. Blondie there was never a need as his every whim was met. At another time, he might have enjoyed getting such a reaction from his brother, but right now he was simply too tired and annoyed with the whole situation.

“He was badly injured and had significant blood loss.”

“A pet doctor…”

“Treated him but advised there would be severe scarring and he wished to do a transfusion at a medical centre. They have no mongrel blood on hand it would have taken several hours to procure his exact type so I out him in the chamber.”

“He is just a filthy mongrel! The chamber is for Elites only. We have no idea what it might even do to a humanoid!”

“It repairs damaged tissue; it can repair him.”

“It is designed for mixture of organic and synthetic variant of a Blondie, not the fully organic tissue of a Humanoid…”

“It works fine on Humanoids as well.”

Raoul’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know it works on them?”

Iason would never reveal the truth, not even to Raoul, the one brother he could trust. “I am all seeing and all knowing, were you unaware of that?”

Raoul growled at the humorous deflection, but his gloved hands were steady as he stitched the shoulder wound. “Iason, you have lost your senses.”

Iason scowled because he could not, in truth, refute Raoul’s charge. He would never have considered sharing his rejuvenation chamber with another species, any more than he had ever considered taking a mongrel as a pet, but he'd wanted Riki, it was just that simple to take what he wanted. It was normal for him, yet even as he was doing it there was a plan to release the boy, or sell the pet off at auction, once he had become bored with him.

The problem was that he was not tired of Riki and unlike with all his other pets Riki kept him stimulated almost constantly. Even the mongrel's rebellious nature offered Iason a chance to grow emotionally and experience feelings he had once believed were beyond him. 

Riki challenged his mind in a way that nothing before ever had. His work was intricate and difficult at times, it required a good deal of his brain power and analytical thinking, but still it bored him. Relationships with his brothers, his pets or the diplomacy required for business associates also bored him, as they were all socially obligated to be kind and polite to him. He was Iason Mink, whatever he desired he got and no one ever contradicted or refused him.

Riki was the first person he had ever met who dared to even say no to him, the first to ever raise his voice against a Blondie. While the disrespect annoyed him, on some small level he was also thrilled by it because Riki’s harsh words and refusal to submit unleashed new emotions within Iason, and also had his mind working in a totally different direction with ways to make Riki accept his situation.

The idea of another pet had been genius on his part, or so he thought, but apparently it only gave Riki more of a reason to escape. When his lovely pet flung himself from their moving vehicle Iason experienced shock for the very first time, and then another unfamiliar emotion that had stunned him into immobility for nearly a full minute. The sensation might have been anger or rage perhaps and it had been both uncomfortable and exhilarating. He wondered now, if it might not have been the fear or panic, he had seen in so many mortals, for what other strong, self-possessed Human emotion could account for a nearly 60 second span when he did not know what to do.

When he could respond it was to order his driver to chase after Riki, but this too had been illogical. He had just purchased a brand-new pet, who was still settled in the seat beside him and if Riki wanted to flee so very badly he should just allow the boy to escape. And yet, something pulled at him to give chase. It was odd, but it had almost felt like Riki had ripped away something from him when he leapt from the car. Something intimate, almost physical and he had the intense need to retrieve it.

When the car could go no further, Iason gave chase on foot, his keen eyes piercing through the desert’s darkness with pinpoint accuracy. Then, and as he crowned the first sand dune, he’d watched his pet tumbling and sliding down the opposite dune with a wild desert beast after him. He heard a loud cry on the air, and was unaware for several seconds that the sound had come from him. The razor had pounced onto Riki and Iason jumped from the sand dune and ran toward them. Rage filled him the moment he reached the battling pair, he had recognized the emotion now from what he felt in the car, but he could not distinguish if his anger was at Riki or the beast that had hurt his pet.

The Rayzor was stronger than he expected, and desperate for food, but it was still no match for a Blondie. Once the beast was dispatched, he turned to Riki, furious and saw the fear in the boy’s shocked, terrified eyes. Riki had never looked at him that way before. If the mongrel had been afraid, he hid it behind defiant posturing and vulgar words.

When Riki lifted a trembling, bleeding hand and said please, Iason felt a strange sort of clutch inside his brain, as if stopped working for a minute or he’d lost a significant piece of it. He was gentle when he plucked Riki up off the sand and horrified by his quick scan of the boy's injuries. Riki was a mongrel, so he had to know the dangers of being in the open desert at night and yet he risked himself to that danger, preferring to take his chances with the night predators and risk of hypothermia than stay by Iason’s side.

It was a difficult truth for the Blondie to swallow. He had no real friends, and part of this was because he could be a hard unforgiving and intolerant bastard when he did not get his way. While he understood charm and tact, and could use it well in social situations, he had never developed a liking for being social. He was used to being admired, envied respected and yes, sometimes feared, but seeing Riki afraid of him bothered him in a way no one else's fear ever had.

“Iason.”

Iason realized that Raoul had been speaking to him and pulled away from his thoughts. He glanced down at the two bright red streaks across his shoulder where the laser had melded his skin back together. “Oh. Thank you.”

“I repaired the damage in your shoulder,” Raoul stated as he placed his tools back into his bag then stripped off his stained gloves and tossed them on a small tray that Daryl held out to him. “You were lucky that the beast did not have longer teeth or it would have cut into your main system wiring.”

“I am lucky to have such a skilled Blondie for a brother.”

“Flattery will not help your situation, Iason,” Raoul retorted as he pulled a small sealed bag of fresh gloves out of an interior pocket in his cloak and slipped them over his hands. “You know I must report your injury to Jupiter?”

Iason nodded, it was protocol after all. “I will deal with Jupiter.”

“Show me the pet.”

“My new pet?” Iason deflected slyly as he rose and accepted the fresh tunic that Daryl handed him.

“The mongrel, Iason. I wish to check that he is not growing any extra arms or penises.”

“Well now, wouldn’t that be interesting?” Iason chided as they ascended the stairs. “You are a man of science after all.” When Raoul didn’t respond Iason stopped on the top landing and caught his brother’s arm. “You are angry with me?”

“I don’t know. It may be anger, it may be concern, but whatever it is I do not like feeling it, Iason, and if you cause me to do so again, I will not speak to you for at least a millennia.”

Iason was both flattered and surprised by Raoul’s concern. “I am well, brother. You have seen to it and I do not predict such an occurrence will happen again.”

Raoul met Iason’s gaze, flashing green eyes against frosted blue. “You are important, to me, Iason, and beyond that you are critical to Amoi. You are our leader and Jupiter’s favored son and you cannot take such risks with your safety. Everyone looks to you, depends on you.” Raoul put his hand on Iason’s shoulder, so they stood mirroring each other’s gestures. “You are my brother and I depend on you. I look to you. Do not take that from me.”

Beyond touched, Iason was speechless for a few seconds, then quirked an eyebrow. “Is this where we embrace? Should we kiss? Hold hands?”

Finally, a smile creased Raoul’s lips and the Blondie tapped Iason’s cheek in an affectionate slap. “You are more trouble than you’re worth.”

Iason smiled now, for he had been thinking much the same thoughts about Riki not a few moments earlier. “Ah, we have made up. Come I’ll put you at ease by showing you a mongrel pet in a Blondie’s rejuvenation chamber.”

“Perhaps we should sell tickets?” Raoul quipped as they entered the room, and then all humor fled as he stalked over to the chamber, stared down at the occupant and then lifted his head to read the scrolling list of processes on the screen just to the right of the chamber. “Well, he got into quite a mess as well, didn’t he?”

Iason nodded quietly. “He might have died.”

Raoul grumbled something under his breath, then pressed some buttons below the screen and returned his attention to the result, before lowering his gaze again to the mongrel nestled inside the glass. “It appears to be regenerating his tissue without any anomalies, though his Cloryin levels are a little high.”

Iason stepped forward. “Is that serious?”

“Not given that the machine is designed for Blondies and not mongrels,” Raoul said, eyeing Iason with deliberate admonishment. “Just keep an eye on it and make sure it does not drop lower than 50. If it does take him out immediately.”

Iason nodded. “Thank you, Raoul.”

“I do not understand why this pet is so important to you, brother, but if you wish to keep it, I will not deny your wish.” Raoul turned. “Once he is done, you need time inside. At least two hours to replenish the wound in your shoulder or it may scar.”

“I will do as you ask, once Riki is healed.”

“I recommend that you not leave him in there for nor more than another hour, Iason. He will not be healed all the way, but if he remains in there for a full treatment it could damage his system beyond repair.”

Iason nodded again, he understood that timing for humanoids in the chamber was precarious because of the differences in their genetic makeup. The chamber automatically healed the critical injuries first then graduated to the surface flaws such as cuts or scarring. He had learned the hard way the last, and only other time he had allowed another into the chamber, that the surface healing engineered for a Blondie’s skin can be detrimental to the organic tissue of a humanoid if left inside too long.

“I will see you out.”

“No need.” Raoul waved a hand. “Stay with your pet and get inside yourself as soon as the mongrel the hour is complete.”

“Thank you again, Raoul.”

“Thank me by not doing something this foolish again.”

***************

Katze entered the small solarium housed inside Iason’s condo and immediately spotted his master standing by the glass wall that looked out over Eos. He walked to within a few feet of the Blondie, then waited to be addressed. It took another full minute.

“Have you dealt with the pet doctor?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” When Iason turned, he could see just the flicker of surprise when he handed Katze one of the glasses of wine he was carrying. No one else would notice, but he knew the man’s face very well after so many years. “Did you see the pet?”

Katze nodded, accepted the glass and took a sip. “Very pretty. Are you sure you wish to part with him?”

“It must be done. Will your client like him?”

“Yes. He will be quite suitable.”

Iason indicated the padded patio chairs and settled in one as Katze sat opposite. “You will not suggest an alternative for the boy, or tell me I am being unreasonable?”

“It is not my job to question your decisions, but if you wish to discuss alternatives, I will be happy provide them.”

Iason had been questioning his choice to have his new pet’s mind wiped and sold off world due to the incident with Riki. “Do so.”

“I can arrange for the pet to be redistributed intact to a client in the Omega quadrant. Nothing the boy says will be noticed as pets are not permitted to speak there.”

Iason was aware that in the Omega Quadrant most pets wore electric collars that were activated during any attempt at speech. The pets even had to learn to be silent in their moans or cries of pleasure or risk pain.

“Next?”

“There is a drug we can give the pet that will muddle his memory for the last forty-eight hours.”

“Is the drug safe?”

“Reasonably but it is on the forbidden list and will be very expensive to import privately.”

“How expensive?”

“Minimum two million credits.” That was petty cash for Iason Mink.

“How long would it take to get here?”

“I could probably have it tomorrow.”

Iason shook his head, he wasn’t spending that much money on a drug that would be useless if it arrived later than tomorrow. “Any others?”

Katze took another sip of wine. “You could use the Inysor Whip to ensure that he never speaks of the incident and then keep the pet.”

That was a thought, but the Inysor whip scarred the skin permanently. Iason had learned that fact only after he had struck Katze with it, while the man had still been running his household. Iason’s gaze moved to the long-jagged mark down Katze’s cheek that marred the man’s skin. It was the one single decision in Iason’s existence that he regretted, because he had allowed his annoyance get the better of him and he had scarred his Furniture, who had truly been a magnificent beauty, but also someone that he had come to depend on greatly over the years.

When Katze had been critically injured a few years ago while working to gain control of the Black Market, which Iason had decided was in need of being regulated under a Blondie’s control, he had allowed that regret to taint his good sense. He had left Katze in the Rejuvenation Chamber even after his critical injuries had healed, hoping that it would also heal that damned scar, but instead, the scar, which had been small originally, expanded and deepened, gouging into Katze’s fair skin even more. Katze had started seizing inside the chamber and even after Iason pulled him out, it took another two weeks for the man to recover from the ordeal.

Iason had timed Riki’s session in the chamber precisely, and as soon as he saw holes in the boy’s hands completely closed, he pulled Riki out. The chamber did a surprisingly good job, and while he could still see a few abrasions and cuts on the mongrel, they would heal natural enough and a balm could be applied to prevent scaring afterwards. He had then taken the required time in the chamber for his shoulder, before taking time for a meal and allowing his new pet to perform for him. It did not arouse him especially, but he could see the pet was pleased to be of use.

“Any others?”

Katze finished off his wine, licked his lips. “That was delicious, thank you.”

He set the glass on the small round table between the chairs, knowing that Daryl would collect it later and then allowed himself one lingering glance around at the beautiful trees where a selection of actual bird species nested, flowers so lush and vibrant that staring at them too long could hurt the eyes. A small pond where real fish swam beneath the clear water and above a dome that replicated either a bright blue sky or a twilight of stars.

This had been Katze’s favorite place when he was Iason’s Furniture, and he spent as much of his time here as tending to the needs of the great Blondie allowed. Actually, Iason had been away much of the time he had worked there, and so he did have a good deal of free time.

Iason seemed to guess Katze’s thoughts and smiled. “You know you are welcome to come here any time you like.”

Katze offered a rueful, slightly shy smile. “If only I had the time. My boss keeps me very busy.”

“A hard taskmaster, is he?”

“The hardest, which is why I enjoy working for him so much.”

“What other options are there, Katze?”

“Those are the only options, Iason. I may be able to find more, given more time, but you seem to want this dealt with quickly.”

“Indeed.” Iason stared at his half-filled glass of wine, thoughtfully. “How does Cryonics travel effect the memory?”

Katze blinked. “I believe it depends on how long they are inside stasis. It can affect short term memory in some, which is why they have to make a record of why they are travelling and things they might need to know for their destination.”

“Do you have any clients in the Hostis System?”

“No, but I may know a guy who knows a guy. Do they keep pets in that system?”

“I travelled there once a long time ago.” There had been no need of putting a Blondie in stasis as they did not age, and so he had used the time to map the different planets, quadrants and so forth. It had been part of his education, when he was first created, to learn about space travel, astronomy and systems. “There was a planet there called Baewater which had just established a colony. There should be a sizable settlement there now where the pet can be of use.”

“You want to sell him as labour?”

Iason was quiet for a long moment, giving Katze pause. The Blondie rarely hesitated about anything, since, despite his mind being organic, it was twenty times quicker than the average Human’s and he could weigh the pros and cons of a decision in an instant.

“I want you to find him a family. Someone to take him in as their own.”

Katze blinked, stunned. “You want to free him, sir?”

“I don’t know how free he will be, life on such a geo-based planet will not be an easy one.” Iason turned to meet Katze’s gaze. “Do you disagree with my decision?”

“No.” Even if he did, Katze would never voice his own opinion. “I’ll make the arrangements and let you know when it’s done.”

“The sooner the better.”

“Of course.” Katze rose, understanding he was dismissed, then said. “How is he?”

“Sleeping.” Iason stared at his half empty wine glass. There was no question as to who ‘he’was. “Do you care for him?”

“No,” Katze returned quickly and honestly. “I just worry about you, Iason.”

Iason looked up in surprise. “Me? Do you think I cannot handle one willful mongrel?”

“I have no doubts in your abilities, only...”

“Speak your mind, Katze.”

“This street mongrel is different. He won’t concede, not easily and…” Katze took a deep breath, worried he was overstepping but the relationship he had with Iason allowed him to be honest when he was asked to do so directly. “He could hurt you.”

Iason set his glass down and rose to his full height. “Hurt me? A street mongrel hurt a Blondie?” You overestimate him, Katze.”

“Don’t underestimate him, Iason,” Katze returned quietly. “Riki may have been raised in Ceres but he isn’t like them. He’s not stupid and the only thing he’s afraid of is being caged, no matter how pretty the bars are. You can’t trust him, Iason.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but I assure you, I have him well in hand.”

Katze wanted to say that tonight proved just the opposite but he didn’t. Instead, he said. “He isn’t worth it, you know.”

Iason stroked his chin, lifted an eyebrow. “I thought you liked him? Did you not tell me he was an excellent worker and had a good head for figures and electronics?”

“Yes. He is a good worker and would be an asset to my team, but I still wouldn’t trust him. I’ve been watching this kid for years, Iason. There’s a select few mongrels I always keep an eye on and he’s at the top of the list. He’s only fifteen and the leader of the top gang in Ceres, but he rose way too fast and I still haven’t figured out how he did it. Everyone in the slums either respects him or fears him, and people on both sides know to stay away from him and from Bison, but one thing he does seem to inspire is loyalty.”

Iason was no fool, loyalty could be dangerous for someone in Riki’s position. Loyalty and fear both lead to revolution and that would not do. Still, Riki seemed far more interested in his own selfish interests than getting a mob together to take down a city. “You make him sound like some sort of king.”

“In Ceres, he is King. He is the only king and the only person in decades, maybe longer, to ever reach that level of power.”

“There is no power in Ceres.”

“There is for those who know where to look for it, and Riki has it. Some say he was born with it because he is so different from everyone else. He was living on his own at ten, Iason. He ran away from Guardian and survived the slums, on his own, since he was ten. What does that tell you?”

“It tells me that Guardian are not performing their primary function properly and will be investigated.” Iason’s lips quirked at his joke, but he could not help but be intrigued by Katze’s words. “Are you trying to say Riki is dangerous? To me? A Blondie of Tanagura?”

“I’m just saying to be careful. What you see is not necessarily what you get.” Katze glanced over as the door opened and Daryl entered with a bottle of wine on a tray. “I was just leaving, thanks anyway,” he told the boy and walked towards the door. “I’ll take care of that other thing.”

Iason nodded and watched Katze leave, but the moment he did, the Blondie settled back in his seat and stared at the pond. A mongrel, a threat to a Blondie? Impossible.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki has a nightmare and Iason is intrigued.

Iason’s eyes flew open as a loud scream pierced the peaceful silence of his condo. He swept back his covers, grabbed a robe and was wrapping it around himself even as he rushed across the hall to the guest room where the sound originated.

He threw open the door and even in the darkness of the room could clearly see the thrashing mongrel on the bed. Riki screamed again and Iason called for lights before striding to the bed, just as Daryl rushed in, still wearing his own pajamas and his hair slightly messed from sleep.

“Sir?”

“Fetch a sedative,” Iason told him as he sat on the bed and tried to catch hold of Riki’s flailing limbs. “Riki. Stop this now. Riki!”

Tears streamed freely down the young boy’s pale face which was scrunched together in either terror or pain. While the dark eyes were open impossibly wide, they did not seem to recognize Iason.

“Riki.” He shook Riki and the mongrel thrashed again trying to break the hold as he cried out. “I demand you cease this nonsense!”

“He is not awake, sir!” Daryl insisted as he rushed in with a small tray and set it on the table by the bed. He sat on the other side, caught one of Riki’s thrashing arms and administered a quick hypo-injection into the boy’s palm.

“He can clearly see me.” Iason stated. “His eyes are fully open; how can he be asleep?”

Riki’s body bowed up like he was being pulled forcefully from the bed, then slumped back into the mattress as if suddenly released.

"It is a nightmare, sir,” Daryl said as he put his hands on either side of Riki’s pale face, stroking lightly. “Hush Riki. Hush now. You’re dreaming. Everything is okay. You are dreaming, dear.”

Iason’s head tilted as Riki’s ragged breathing started to calm and eyes, which had been looking everywhere about the room shuttered closed. “Are dreams not pleasant sensations?”

“Not always.” Daryl continued to reassure and sooth until Riki appeared to drop back into a more relaxed slumber, then he glanced at the tangle of sheets. “He has sweat through his sheets, poor thing.”

Iason rose as Daryl gently extracted the top covers, tossed them aside and picked up the towel on the tray. He dipped it into a bowl of cool water and proceeded to gently wipe the moisture from the mongrel’s body, then passed over him again with a dry cloth.

“Do you have such dreams? These nightmares?”

Daryl glanced at Iason as he carefully removed the pillows from beneath Riki’s head and pulled the cases off. “I did when I was young, but I have not had one for some years.”

“What did you dream of?”

While it was rare for a Furniture to be asked such a personal question, his training forbid him from allowing even a moment’s hesitation before answering. “When I first joined the program, I had a reoccurring nightmare that I was trapped in a glass box with horrifying mutated beasts standing outside and growling at me. The more I screamed and cried the more they smiled and growled and then the bottom of my cage would open and I would fall through this seemingly ending void with hands grabbing at me but never enough to stop my fall.”

“Seems an odd setting for a dream. What happened then?”

“I usually woke while I was falling in the nightmare and it would take me another few moments to realize that I was actually safe and in bed.”

“Why do you think such a scenario attacked your subconscious?”

“I was in a new place and terrified of what was happening to me. Coming from Ceres, where everything is denied to you and you must fight for survival, it was quite a lot to adapt to the structure and discipline of the program.” He paused, looked at his Master. “Could I trouble you to lift him, sir? I need to remove the bottom sheet.”

“Certainly,”

Iason pulled the mongrel’s limp form into his arms as Daryl proceeded to strip the bed and hurried out to fetch clean sheets. He glanced down as Riki moaned in his sleep and suddenly snuggled closer, sliding an arm around Iason’s neck and burrowing his face into Iason’s throat. A strange sensation overtook the Blondie as he stared down at the mongrel in his arms. The boy who was so willful and defiant and even hateful when he was awake, yet looked so peaceful and trusting in sleep.

“So beautiful,” he murmured to himself and then scowled at the tear tracks still evidenced on Riki’s face. “I do not wish to see you cry. I would will you never to cry, pet.”

Daryl returned and quickly remade the bed. “You may put him down now, sir.”

Iason didn’t want to put Riki back on the bed, he was enjoying the feel of Riki in his arms, but he did as his Furniture suggested and watched his young servant firmly tuck Riki back beneath the covers.

“What causes these nightmares?”

“Stress. Trauma. Fear.” Daryl picked up the tray from the nightstand. “He has had an eventful evening, sir, so nightmares are understandable. I shall bring this back downstairs and return to watch over him the rest of the night so you may retire without fear of further disturbance.”

“No.” Iason decided. “I will stay, you may return to bed.”

“But, sir!”

Iason glanced at Daryl, sternly for being questioned. “That will be all.”

Daryl nodded. “Yes sir. Good night.”

“Daryl?”

The boy turned back and waited.

“You will tell me if you have a nightmare while under my care.”

It was not a request and Daryl nodded. “Yes, sir.” Although he had been truthful in the fact that he was content enough working for Iason that it had been years since he’d had a bad dream, he was rather touched by the Blondie’s gesture.

Iason sat down on the side of the bed again and watched Riki sleep, waiting to see if there would be further drama, but the mongrel appeared to have settled. He slid a finger, bare as he had not thought to pull on his gloves before rushing to the room, down Riki’s soft cheek, tracing the path of drying tears.

Trauma was it? Riki had almost been killed by that beast in the desert, but it had been the mongrel’s own foolish choice to put himself in such a situation. Elites could not dream, at least not that he was aware of, but his studies had indicated that dreams were supposed to be enjoyable. Seeing Riki’s horror sweep through the boy’s still unconscious state was fascinating and a little alarming.

Fear? Riki would certainly have been afraid, but Iason suspected that it was not only being attacked that had caused Riki’s fear. The memory of Riki’s face when he had bested the beast was ingrained in his memory and Iason was not a fool, he understood the expression had also been one of true fear and had been directed at him. He had made Riki afraid and he never intended to do that.

As a pet Riki should be coddled and spoiled, and yet the mongrel gave Iason no opportunity to do such things. He fought against everything Iason tried to give him and it was beyond frustrating. Seeing him now, calm and peaceful, this was how pets should be and yet he sensed that Riki would never be this way while conscious, would never allow himself to be left so unguarded.

As his fingers smoothed over Riki’s soft, full lips he felt the tickle of breath feather across his imitation skin. “Have no more nightmares, pet,” he whispered and, on instinct leaned forward and kissed Riki’s forehead, then hovered a moment longer over Riki’s lips.

Riki’s species kissed for many reasons and in various ways but Iason had always been perplexed at the purpose of a kiss. True, it was a form of affection in Humans, or attraction, and so he would occasionally favour his pets with a little kiss on the forehead or the cheek. They were all meaningless gestures to him and were more to ensure his pets felt cared for than of any real benefit to him.

While he often felt attraction, or rather arousal, he had never experienced affection and had never kissed anyone on the lips. The very idea that he was considering about making his first attempt with a mongrel disturbed him greatly and he straightened to put some distance between them.

“You are becoming more trouble than anticipated,” he said as he stroked Riki’s dark hair which was surprisingly like touching the rarest of silks. How did a mongrel have such soft hair, or such full lips? When Riki moaned again Iason smiled and was tempted to pull the covers off the boy again, just to see that beautiful naked form. When Riki sighed and a small smile played across the boy’s lips Iason’s earlier doubt waned and he leaned close again. “Perhaps just one, while you are unable to hiss and scowl over it?”

Still smiling, Iason’s gaze locked on Riki’s lips and he dipped his head ever closer.

“Guy.”

Iason paused, scowled. “What?”

Riki suddenly moaned, turned in his side and reached a hand out as if searching for something. “Do it to me, Guy.”

Iason felt a flash of anger and rose from the bed. Who was this Guy person? A friend of Riki’s? A lover? From the tone and words of the mongrel seemed to suggest an intimate relationship. Why was Riki thinking if such a person when he was in the house of a Blondie? While he was the pet of a Blondie? How dare he!

“You are just a worthless mongrel after all,” he decided coldly and moved to the door. “Have your disturbing dreams on your own time, pet. You will receive no more comfort from me. Lights off.”

Riki continued to sleep soundly as his door was firmly shut, unaware of the effect he was having on an all-powerful Blondie.

******************

Riki brooded in the corner of the recreation area of Iason’s condo as the Blondie watched his new little pet, Evin, moan and writhe as the boy jerked and fingered himself. Riki couldn’t see the appeal as he had always preferred boys with a bit of meat and muscle on them, yet Iason Mink’s gaze remained intent on the golden-haired boy. Riki had been made to come to the room and stay there, but then he was effectively ignored. Not that he minded, because he’d rather not have the Blondie’s attention on him.

Despite being a slum mongrel, and only fifteen, Riki was a brilliant strategist and manipulator and he recognized what Mink was trying to do. Putting on a show of how a pet was supposed to perform was not going to make Riki jealous or more willing to play the roll. He was not a pet, and he didn’t care how many times Mink forced such actions on him, or considered him property, he would never submit to being a pet or having a master.

It was still beyond his comprehension as to why the Blondie had bothered to chase after him, especially now that the elite had such a bright-eyed and willing new pet to play with. Granted, if not for the android, he would have been killed and eaten by that Rayzor, but Riki was beginning to think that would be a preferable fate to being a sex doll for a fucking Blondie.

Waking up after the incident had been frightening, not because of the ordeal he had suffered, but because he found himself held captive once more and so the pain and fear he had endured had been for nothing. His injuries had miraculously healed, with the exception of a few scrapes on his chest and spots on his hands where he remembered had been pierced by the Rayzor’s teeth. They itched on occasion but did not hurt. Mink’s Furniture, had applied some sort of topical cream followed by a session with a healing wand earlier but they were starting to irritate him again and he found himself absently scratching his palms.

It had only been 48 hours and Riki was uneasy, restless and jonesing for a cigarette, which he hadn’t had in weeks. There was also the stress of waiting for Mink to punish him for trying to run away, or force him to masturbate, or snap his neck or something, but the Blondie was leaving him alone mostly. Daryl let him out of the locked bedroom room to shower and eat, and on now to be an observer as Iason while he played with his new pet.

Riki understood it was a form of humiliation, a way to keep him in his place but what Mink didn’t realize was that Riki was not humiliated and that he actually preferred Mink’s attention be on someone else. Maybe, if the new pet pleased the Blondie enough, he would let Riki go. It was this single hopeful thought that kept Riki compliant the last two days. If he could get Mink to trust him enough, or dismiss him enough that he could get outside, it should be easy to get back to Ceres once he was free of the fucking security of the condo.

Daryl appeared at Riki’s side and made the mongrel jump slightly.

“Fuck! Put a bell around your neck or something, will ya?”

Daryl only smiled and indicated the tube of cream and the healing wand. “May I treat your hands?”

Riki nodded and held his palms out for the Furniture to do what was needed. “They’re itching me like crazy.”

“That means they are healing.” Daryl turned Riki’s right hand over in his own, examining the crusted wound, then did the same with Riki’s left hand. “And they are healing very well.” He squeezed some of the antibiotic onto his fingers then massaged it into Riki’s palm and the back of his hand.

Riki swallowed a sigh of relief and Daryl’s lips twitched in another smile.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Riki shrugged, refusing to allow even that much of a concession in front of the Blondie across from them. “Will they scar?”

“I do not believe so, as long as we continue the treatment.” Daryl lifted a firm gaze to Riki. “And keep them clean.”

Riki’s lips twitched because, yeah, he still gave the kid a hard time when it came to washing, although he no longer attempted to assault Daryl.

“Riki.”

He glanced at the Blondie, who gestured him forward with a wave of his hand. Riki ignored the command even as Daryl lowered the healing wand he had just switched on.

“Come here, pet.”

“I’m not your pet.”

Something in Mink’s eyes flickered, but his expression did not change. “Do not test me, Riki. Come. Here.”

The tone of Mink’s voice pulled at the memory of what the Blondie did to the Rayzor, and Riki reluctantly moved to the wide, sofa, even as Evin continued to masturbate and requested permission to come from his master.

“Not yet,” Iason told the boy as he snatched Riki’s wrist and pulled him down onto his lap. Riki immediately struggled to rise, but Iason’s strong arm banded tightly around the mongrel and pinned him securely against his chest. “Stop.”

“Fuck you.”

Iason noticed Evin’s shocked expression and declined from remarking on it, Katze would be by for the boy that evening to take him away. “Let me see your hands.”

“Why?”

Iason gripped Riki’s right hand, examined it, then looked at his Furniture. “Give me the wand.”

If Daryl was surprised by the request, he did not show it and he placed the healing wand into his Master’s gloved hand. Riki tried to pull away as Iason used the wand on his hand.

“Stop!” Iason barked, startling everyone in the room, especially his new pet who had stopped touching himself to watch the unusual display.

Iason was aware that it was beneath a Blondie to tend to the injuries or basic needs of a pet, that was the role of Furniture, but he had grown increasingly annoyed as he watched Daryl chat with Riki, as if they were old friends, while the mongrel could do no more than swear and cast vile threats at him.

Riki allowed Iason to treat his hands, but the minute it was finished he shoved away and climbed to his feet. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Stunned silence followed, then Iason rose and Daryl quickly hurried to the startled pet still kneeling on the floor.

“Come away,” Daryl said and as he ushered the confused boy out of the area and away from the clashing creatures.

“I will touch you as I like,” Iason stated and stalked forward, even as Riki darted around the adjacent sofa. “You have no right to refuse me.”

“Why? You have another pet, just fuck with him and let me go home!”

Riki feinted to the left then hopped over the sofa as Iason lunged, but the Blondie was quicker and caught the fleeing mongrel by the wrists, spun Riki to face him.

“You are my pet. This is your home.”

“No!” Riki kicked at Iason, but in his bare feet all he did was hurt himself. “You don’t need me now! You have him?”

“Are you jealous?”

“No! I don’t give a flying fuck how many pets you have, as long as I’m not one of them!” Riki tried to pull away from Iason’s grip but it was like fighting against banded iron manacles. “Let go!”

“Why did you run from me? Why did you put yourself in such danger?”

“I want to go home!”

“This is your home!”

“No!”

“You could have died, Riki! What you did was foolish and…”

“I’d rather be dead than be a Blondie’s plaything!” Riki screamed at him and felt a shudder of fear ripple through him as the Mink’s ice blue eyes flashed red.

“You will learn.” Iason growled as he dragged Riki of the living space and back towards the pet room where he’d kept the mongrel chained just a week earlier.

“No!” Riki struggled and fought and bit, tried to catch hold of a doorway, a table, anything to keep from going back in that room again. “Let me go! You can’t do this to me! I’m a free man! I’m free!”

“You are no man at all,” Iason retorted as he threw open the door dragged Riki inside and reached down for the chains. “You act as a child and you will be treated as one.”

“Don’t! Stop!” Riki cringed as the cool metal was fastened around his neck and wrists, then he was shoved to the floor and the rest were slipped over his flailing feet, as easily as if he were laying dormant and not struggling like a Wildman.

Iason rose, leaving Riki on the floor huffing and gasping with exertion and suspected that had he the ability to breath he might also be short of air; the mongrel was ridiculously strong for someone so small and slim. “Evin will be leaving us shortly, so I will be able to afford you my _full_ attention.” His smile was not a kind one. “And you will submit, Riki, even if it takes me a decade to train you properly, you will learn to be a proper pet.”

Iason stepped out and closed the door firmly, then closed his eyes as Riki’s screamed curses were silenced by the thickness of the door. While he had sometimes found arousal in causing others pain or distress, he felt nothing but disappointment and disturbance when he caused them in Riki. Why was that? What was it about the mongrel that caused him to feel such strange things?

**********************

Rik cried out and gasped himself awake from another horrific nightmare as his thrashing caused him to tumble out of the sleep-chair, which was the only furniture in the hateful training room. His chains clanked loudly, the only sound in the room aside from his panting breaths.

On trembling legs, he rose, gripped the edge of the sleep-chair and pulled himself back up into it. He dimly remembered feeling a strange comfort at some point during another nightmare, but there was none of that now. No one came in, he remained alone, naked but for the weird pet outfit made of straps that ran up over his chest and shoulders, and into the crease of his ass, It offered a thin strip of cloth that barely covered his dick. It wasn’t cold in the room but he was shivering and dehydrated.

Had he imagined the earlier comfort he had felt just the day before, or was it two days before? There was no way to mark time in the room or to know how many days he had been in there. He remembered being spoken to gently, and being held so thought he was back in Ceres in Guy’s apartment, but it must have been a dream because the last few nightmares he had no one came to check on him.

Daryl would come in to treat his wounds, or offer him a tray of food, then Mink would come in and force him to masturbate. He hadn’t even been let out to bathe. The days were running together and he was exhausted from fighting Mink’s demands.

As if just thinking about the Blondie conjured him up, the door to his room opened and Iason stepped in.

Riki turned on his side, putting his back to the Elite. “Fuck, go away.” he whimpered and curled into himself.

Iason had heard the boy’s cries and, despite telling himself to ignore it as he had the last several nights, he had been unable to stop himself this time from coming to check. He had ordered Daryl not to enter the room without his permission, but he had seen the Furniture make it halfway to the training room several times during Riki’s previous nightmares, before remembering his orders and returning to his own quarters.

“You need to quiet down.” Iason stated, which was not at all what he wanted to say, but he knew that Riki would only shun any comfort, at least from him.

“Just kill me, then I won’t make anymore fucking noise.”

Iason found the suggestion appalling, but he kept his expression bland. “Is that how you mongrel’s settle a situation you do not like? Seek termination? I would never have thought you a coward, pet.”

“I’m not a coward!” Riki sat up in a rush, his chains clanking together. “You’re the coward for keeping me here! You’re the one who can’t accept that someone doesn’t want to be your fucking pet!”

“True. Being a pet of mine is an honour not a punishment. I could show you that it can also be enjoyable if you would stop your ridiculous rebellion.”

“I’ll never stop. I’ll fight you until there’s no breath left in my body. I will never submit to you as my master!”

Iason moved so quickly Riki’s breath caught in his throat, and then the Blondie had effectively pinned him to the chair by placing two strong arms on either side of him and leaning over him. “What if all your belligerence only arouses me, Riki?” he said, his voice lower, huskier, as if dipped in sex. “What if all that you do only intrigues and inspires me to keep you longer?”

Riki’s heart stuttered at the idea. “D…does it?” If that were the case, he had no way of breaking free of this situation. He couldn’t, wouldn’t submit to being a pet, but was his fighting make it worse?

Iason ran a gloved finger down Riki’s smooth, rapidly heaving chest. “You were made to be a pet. Your body, your face, even how easily you respond to my touch.”

Riki bit his lower lip as Iason rubbed a thumb across his left nipple and he felt himself harden. Damn it! “I’m not! I’m more that that!” He wanted to be more than that. Sweet Jupiter he had to be more than that!

“No.” Iason’s finger moved lower, across the tent in the fabric that covered the boy’s crotch. “Look how quickly you are aroused, by only the gentlest of caresses. I can be gentle, Riki, I prefer to be, it is you that makes me rough.”

Riki shuddered as Mink’s finger found its way round the back and tickled his crease. He caught the Blondie’s wrist, but couldn’t be sure if it was to pull it away or push it closer. “Don’t!”

“Why? You so obviously want what I am offering. Look at you, you are already starting to sweat.”

“I don’t…” Riki’s body started to betray him again, he felt his hips lift of their own volition to give the Blondie better access and the rage at his own inability to control himself had him pounding at Mink’s chest. “Don’t touch me!”

“You want me to touch you, why are you denying yourself pleasure?” Normally it would be the pet’s job to touch themselves, but since Riki was so reluctant Iason was becoming used to getting the ball rolling, as it were. “What did you dream about?”

“W...what?” Riki wet his lips as he tried to adjust to the change in topic. “Nothing. I don’t know. What does it matter?”

“Was it a nightmare?”

It had been a nightmare, a horrible one where he was lost in the slums and calling for Guy and the other members of Bison but no one answered him. He was alone and frightened because he was being stalked, stalked by some demonic, determined beast and he knew that if he was caught, he would be consumed. He couldn’t get away and couldn’t find anyone to help him so all he could do was keep running.

“Tell me about it.”

“No. I don’t…I don’t remember it an…and anyway why do you care? I’m just a fucking plaything to you, so what does it matter?”

Iason straightened and pulled away. “As you like then.” He moved back to the door. “Try to go back to sleep and do not disturb the household further.”

Riki watched the door close and the blue light flood the area again, wishing he could hurl something at the door. It was on the tip of his tongue to call the Blondie back and finish what was started, but his pride made him swallow it down. It was also pride that had him curl back onto his side and ignore his now throbbing erection. He would not give Mink the satisfaction of rubbing one out, no fucking way. But how was he ever going to get to sleep again?

“Fucking asshole Blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Sorry for the wait but I am fresh out of ideas for future scenes. Any comments or suggestions would be welcomed if you want me to keep going, and it would really help. Don't forget to review!
> 
> Thanks  
Ani


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki is trying to adjust to life in EOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> It's not much, but here you go. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ani  
\------------------------

“It’s dinner time,” Daryl announced, when he was prompted to physically go to Riki’s room since the Mongrel ignored the chime.

“I’m not hungry,” Riki said as he rolled over on his side in the large, luxurious bed. He had an actual bed to sleep in now, instead of that awful lounge chair and it was far more extravagant and comfortable than anything else he had ever experienced.

It had been several months now since he’d been captured by a Blondie, who had decided to keep him for a pet, though it had only been about a week since he’d been permitted outside the training room where Mink had kept him all this time. At least he assumed it had been that long, since for Riki, the days and nights had started to run together, especially after Mink discarded his precious new pet.

The Blondie had been at Riki for ‘training’ twice a day, everyday. No matter how much the Mongrel fought or struggled or insulted, the android, Mink would still have his way. Riki’s stupid body ignored what his mind and heart were screaming at it and betrayed him over and over and over again. 

As much as he hated being touched by his captor, his body fucking loved it. He was experiencing sensuality for the first time, along with mind numbing orgasms, that added a new hyper-awareness to his body. It found a brand-new kind of sensitivity as the Blondie pointed out his ‘good spots’, which were around his nipples, his neck and oddly the arch of his right foot. Who would have thought such places could produce incredible waves of heat and instill a need so fierce that left Riki begging for more?

It was a humiliating and mortifying experience for such a prideful boy, especially as Riki really didn't want the Blondie touching him. His desire for that touch warred with his disgust and anger at being kept as a pet. Riki didn't have a chance at beating Mink physically, obviously, so his captor could pretty much do whatever he wanted there, but mentally? Well, he may not have the inestimable intelligence of one of Jupiter's creations but he sure wasn't stupid either, he could recognize the mind games that Mink was using on him.

The new pet had been brought in to show Riki how a pet behaves, or maybe to inspire some sort of jealousy. Mink didn’t get it, Riki would never behave as a pet and he didn’t give two fucks how many pets the Blondie played with as long as the android left him the hell alone. But his respite was short lived as, after only a few days, the new pet was gone and there was nothing left to distract Mink from the boy still in his clutches.

While the initial effect of the other pet hadn’t been what the Blondie planned, Riki couldn’t deny that the boy’s sudden departure did cause him some concern. No one could tell him what happened to the kid, and because of that he could only assume the worst. He had been confused after the new pet disappeared, especially as it was supposed to be used as some sort of tool against him, but then he started to wonder if that was just how Blondies were. Did they so easily get bored of their pets and discard them? If that were the case, what happened to the pets themselves? Were they sold to another master, given back to the auction house or…Or did a worse fate await them? As a Mongrel, when Mink got bored of him, would he be released back to Ceres or would something worse happen to him?

There were stories in the Slums about old pets being sold to the mines to become the workers playthings. Others that claimed unwanted pets were taken in transport and shot into space to suffocate and float off alone and forgotten. Riki had lived a rough life already, he was no stranger to hardship, pain or suffering, but he was fierce protector of his own life and identity; since they were really all he had that was truly his. He never got depressed or drowned his sorrows in illegals or holos like many Mongrels did on a path to self destruction.

Riki understood that life was precious and he fully intended to live his, but not as a pet to a Blondie. Still, as rotten as his life had been in the slums, as miserable as it seemed now, he knew there was worse and he didn’t want to find himself in a situation that would cause him to truly despair. He wanted his freedom, absolutely, and to be away from this place, this creature that had taken hold of him, but he realized he had to tread more carefully and not risk meeting the same fate as the other pet.

Because of that, he tried to limit his urge to fight the Blondie and swore a little bit less whenever Mink came to torment him. He still wasn’t exactly sure what he was being trained to do. Masturbate? Come on command? Obey? No matter what he did, he couldn’t understand if it was the right thing, because the Blondie rarely showed any kind of emotion except annoyance, and even that he hadn’t been showing lately. 

Mink would come in to the pet room, order Riki to sit on the floor and masturbate. He supposed, based on what he saw of the other pet’s performance, being a pet meant you were responsible for stimulating yourself to the brink of the pleasure for whoever owned you. But Riki had never had much luck with that. Sure, he could come if he whacked himself long enough, hard enough, but touching himself elsewhere was just weird and did absolutely nothing for him. Every time Mink ordered him to tweak his own nipples or finger himself, or play with his sack it just made Riki feel uncomfortable. It was all just for show. 

Riki was good at putting on a show, at faking seduction when he had to, but sex for him had never been anything to crow about. Even with Guy, his friend and pairing partner, sex had just been a way to keep warm on the freezing cold desert nights, as it was rare for any of the plain flats to provide heat. Sex was just a release, a way to pass the time, or a way to return a favour or accumulate one. Sex meant absolutely nothing to Riki, it was just a form of currency, and that was how it was for most Mongrels. Getting personal or romanticizing it was stupid and dangerous because anyone could betray you in the Slums, no matter how many times they’d fucked you or you fucked them. Getting fucked was both a physical and a moral statement.

He imagined Guy had a new pairing partner now and the fact that he was neither sad nor angry at this thought only proved how incapable Riki was of returning the feelings that Guy had so eagerly showed him. He had disappeared without even a word to his old friend or his gang, which had been a shitty thing to do, but it had come back to bite him in the ass because now neither Guy nor Bison had any idea where he was or the trouble he was in. Not that they could help him; no one could contend with a Blondie.

So Riki figured a show would be enough for the Mink, but the elite could see past Riki’s pretense, could see that Riki has was not aroused to his satisfaction and would often take over touching Riki to produce the result he wanted. Then next time they would start again. Riki would try to touch himself as Mink had touched him, try to replicate his response just to keep the Blondie from putting hands on him again. but it never worked he couldn't get wound up in the same way with his own hands the way this Fucking elite seemed to demand which meant that Mink would again take over.

Still, after months of that, at least Riki had finally been let out of the training room and was given an actual bed to sleep, in a bedroom that was bigger than all the combined flats where he and his gang had lived; his old gang. That thought did leave him a little depressed because he had enjoyed being their leader and they had been a good, loyal bunch of guys overall, which was a hard thing to find in Ceres.

Now, while his gang slept on hard pallets built into the wall with only a thin blanket and body heat for warmth, Riki slept in a bed that was bigger than the pub where they hung out to drink. There was no guilt over this change of venue. Guilt was something a Mongrel could not afford, because if you let it, guilt would leave you empty handed, starving alone and often lying dead in a gutter. Guilt led to regrets and there was never any time for regrets, there was simply no incentive for them, not in place like Ceres. 

“Pet, you must come out and eat,” Daryl insisted from the doorway. “You barely touched your breakfast and refused lunch. If you refuse dinner as well Lord Mink will be angry.”

Not wanting to be put back in that damn training room again, Riki slowly sat up and slid off the bed. Luckily, he was already near the edge of it or it would have taken him an hour to get across the lake-sized mattress. His stomach cramped horribly at the movement, but he ignored it and pushed to his feet with a sigh. He really wasn’t hungry. But what did a Blondie care if a Mongrel wasn’t feeling well. He was just a puppet on a string after all, so what did it matter? Maybe he’d feel sick enough to hurl all over Mink’s pristine white boots?

The thought made him smile, but the rumbling in his stomach knocked it back to a frown as he crossed the room and followed the Furniture down the curving staircase to the main dining room. He saw that the fucking Blondie was already at the long silver and white edge table sipping soup.

“I hope you choke,” he muttered under his breath as Daryl led him to the small alcove that was about one quarter the size the dining area, where a much smaller table waited with a single chair and several covered dishes. The table was still set nicely with a red cloth, white napkins and sparkling silver and glassware, but it didn’t impress Riki. 

Daryl lifted the lids on the dishes as Riki settled onto the chair, and a wave of flavors floated up from the plates. A generous serving of thick, colorful vegetables and succulent meats. A bowl of green, leafy stuff which was served with every evening meal, that held chunks of things he didn’t recognize but knew tasted good from previous meals. A small bowl of steaming, deliciously scented broth and a basket of warm bread.

Riki could only stare and was appalled to find the spark of moisture prick his eyes. A simple, single meal in a Blondie’s house was more food than he would have eaten in a week living in Ceres, and still he couldn't manage any gratitude or excitement for it, because consuming any of it felt too much like submission to the being who paid for it. He rubbed his stomach, which was making odd noises again, but when he glanced at the Furniture still standing beside him, Daryl seemed not to notice.

He almost asked if he could go back to bed, as he really didn’t feel well, but he figured it would just piss off the Blondie in the other room, and the asshole would be at him again, so he kept his moth shut. Besides, he hated asking for anything as it was too much like begging.

“Would you like something else?” Daryl asked when Riki made no move to eat the food set in front of him. “You've never said if you have a preference for any type of foods, but if there is something you like or don't like, I’ll be happy to prepare that for you.”

Ricky stubbornly picked up his fork and stabbed at a vegetable on his plate. What kind of question was that asking him what kinds of foods did he like or not like? Food was food. Was this kid actually giving him a choice, because that was another thing you didn’t get in Ceres. You ate the same pre-packaged nutrient subsidy shit every damn day because that was all there was, unless you could steal something different from Midas or one of the outer cities. There was no texture, flavor or color to the food and it was all shit brown, or industrial gray cut outs of whatever food it was supposed to represent; a chicken, an apple, a piece of cheese. All of it was chemically enhanced crap to make them physically alive but not to let them actually enjoy it or develop preferences.

“Would you like something else to drink?” Daryl continued, as his job was to see to the needs of his Master and his Master’s pet, even when the pet was a sullen, unreasonable Mongrel. “You have water, but perhaps something else, like a glass of wine or Phizeo?”

Riki blinked at the name of the carbonated drink, which he had only ever had once, and that was four years ago after he stole one from a cart in Midas. “You have Phizeos?” he found himself asking, with surprised interest.

“Of course. Lord Mink instructed me to pick up several flavors for you, as all the pets love them. We have Cherry and Apple and Kiwi. Also, pineapple, blueberry, grape...”.

Ricky’s eyes hardened again, and he lowered his head back to his meal. His momentary interest, dismissed by pride. He’d be damned if he drank what other pets drank. He chose his next words carefully. “Got any Basi?”

It was Daryl’s turned to blink. “I’m not familiar with that beverage. Do you know the company who manufactures it, or where I might purchase it?”

Riki smirked, trying to picture Mink’s perfect little Furniture in the Fork and Fuck, or the Blue Tone, two of several bars in Ceres where the drink was available. It also tasted like shit and could peel the paint off a stolen hover-car, but it was the only non-regulated alcohol available in the Slums. All the other registered drinks were simulated alcohol, which cost a small fortune and offered none of the kick.

“Yeah,” he said slyly as an idea formed in his head. “I can take you there, if you want. We can get a case or…” Riki winced and his fork clattered onto his plate as pain shot through his stomach.

“Are you alright?” Daryl demanded quickly at the young pet’s sudden pallor. “Does something hurt you…?”

“No!” Riki snapped and straightened in his chair despite the pain and nausea that surged through him. He’d be damned if he’d show any weakness to Mink or his fucking underling. He picked up his fork then dropped it again and rose. “I'm just not hungry. Can I go back to the room now?”

“Daryl, what is the problem?” Iason inquired from the archway of the alcove.

“I think the pet is ill, Sir, but he says he is not.” the Furniture replied.

“Don’t call me pet!” Riki growled just as a wave of dizziness swept over him. He reached for the chair to stop himself from falling, but Iason moved in instantly and lifted the Mongrel into his arms.

“Call the doctor, Daryl,”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t! Put me down!” Ricky squirmed, but that made his nausea even worse. “Oh Fuck! Oh, put me down. Put me down!”

Startled by the insistence Iason set Riki back on his feet just as Riki proceeded to vomit all over the floor. Riki had wanted to hurl on the Blondie’s boots before, but now the pain and raw, uncontrolled urgings were not at all what he wanted. He dropped to his knees and puked a second time only there wasn't as much to come up which made it even worse. He expected the perfect Blondie to be disgusted, they were germ freaks after all, and was prepared when he saw the white boots swiftly move past him.

A moment later, however, he was surprised when a white gloved hand pressed a cool cloth to his feverish face. What was this? Why was Mink even getting near him? He tried to figure out the Blondie’s motivations, but the cloth felt so good against his hot skin that all he could do was press harder into it. Then a glass of water appeared in front of him.

“Take a sip and rinse your mouth.”

Riki listened only because the taste in his mouth was horrific, but then he didn’t want to swallow the water that he just swished around behind his lips. The conundrum must have shown on his face because the Blondie said.

“Just spit it out, a little more moisture hardly matters now.”

Riki spit the water back onto the floor then took another sip swallowing this time and enjoying the cool clean taste of it, even as his hand went to his stomach again.

“Let me help you, pet,” Iason said quietly when he tried to lift Riki and the boy shrugged him off. He slid his arm around Riki’s bicep, and the mongrel accepted this time, he slowly rose to his feet. “When did you start to feel ill?”

Riki shook his head, which caused him to sway again and he grabbed for the nearest thing to steady himself which happened to Iason’s firm, hard chest. Mortified, he snatched his hand away.

“Dunno, last night, maybe. What does it matter?”

“You should have told me pet,”

“I’m not a…”

“Oh, do shut up!” Iason snapped. “You are my pet and you need to tell me when you’re not feeling well so I can have a doctor look at you.”

“Why? You can’t play with a dead pet? Why? Because it can’t masturbate?”

Iason kept a hand on Riki’s arm and guided him towards the living area with the twin pristine white sofas.

“Uh, not…not a good idea,” Riki murmured, broke away from the Blondie and turned towards the stairs instead. Why was everything in this place so clean and white? “I just need to lay down.” He lifted his head towards the towering stairs and wondered if there had been that many before? They seemed unending. He grabbed the railing, managed to get one foot up on the first step, then stopped. Shit. His head was spinning.

Iason handed the glass of water he still carried to Darryl and again scooped Riki up into his arms, ignoring the Mongrel’s protests. “It will get you into bed quicker than watching you crawl up the stairs two at a time.

“Fuck you,” Ricky said, but his heart wasn’t in it and Iason seemed to sense it as he the Blondie absently pressed a light kiss to his forehead as they started up the stairs. “Gonna… poop… puke on your boots.”

“You very nearly did.”

“’Kay…I’ll try better, later.”

“As you like.”

The pet doctor, a Mr. Lesler, arrived within a few minutes, aware what it meant to keep Lord Mink waiting. Iason had not met this one before, but there were numerous physicians on call for pet issues. After the man examined Riki he stepped outside the room with the Blondie and closed the door to Riki’s room to give them privacy.

“I suspect he has an ulcer.”

“An ulcer? Is that normal in someone so young?” Mink demanded.

“No, however it could be brought on by diet, food perhaps that does not agree with him, which is what I think this one is.”

“Daryl,” Iason said and the Furniture appeared beside him. “Have you been feeding Riki anything unusual?”

“No sir, only the freshest, best quality food has been prepared.”

“That could be the problem,” Dr. Lesler decided, sagely. “The pet is a Mongrel, isn’t he?”

“Yes. Why should that matter?”

“I imagine he has not much experience with proper food, Lord Mink, certainly not the rich food that your Furniture prepares. His digestive system is not accustomed to it and in its attempts to assimilate the new substance, it has instead created an ulcer, a bacterial wall, so to speak, to try and fight against it.”

“Is there medication that you can give him?”

“Of course, and I have already called in the prescription, which should be here shortly, but the best thing to do would be to give him blander meals, at least until he adjusts to the regular food.” The doctor hesitated.

“There is something else?” Iason inquired.

“I did a thorough exam, Lord Mink, and it appears his stress levels are abnormally high. This could also exacerbate the ulcer. Helping him to relax would be a great benefit, as well as the change in diet.” Dr. Lesler smiled. “Perhaps take him shopping, let him buy a few pretty trinkets? That usually brightens a pet’s spirits.”

Iason nodded. “Very well. my Furniture will see you out.”

“Certainly. Good evening, Lord Mink.”

Iason entered Riki’s room to see his pet curled up in a fetal position close to the edge of the bed. He walked to him, sat down and reached a hand out, surprised to find the young man trembling.

“Am I dying?”

“No.” Why would Riki think such a thing? “You are ill but there will be medicine for you to take and you will be well again soon.”

Riki turned to look over his shoulder and Iason could not help but notice how young, how vulnerable Riki looked. It was a rare sight on the usually prideful and rebellious mongrel. “Is that the truth?”

“Yes. I do not lie, pet.” Iason squeezed Riki’s shoulder. “Why did you think you were dying?”

Riki turned away again, but after a moment finally spoke in a quiet voice. “I’ve never been sick before. I mean…I’ve been hung over sick, you know, from too much drinking, but…” He wet his lips and shivered, even though the room was a pleasant 23 degrees. “In Ceres, a doctor only comes when it’s bad, like, to….to…”

“To euthanize a patient?” Iason asked. “Is that what you mean?” When Riki nodded, Iason finally understood the boy’s trepidation. “That is not the case here, pet. Doctors comes whenever there is a physical need, and only to make you feel better, to cure you, not to terminate you. A doctor saw you just a few months ago, don’t you remember? After you were attacked by that beast.”

Riki again shook his head and absently scratched at his hands, which no longer held any sign of the wounds from the Rayzor’s teeth, but had somehow become a habit to scratch when he was worried or upset. “I only remember being in the desert, then waking up in bed.”

It was probably just as well, Iason decided, since the doctor who had treated Riki had been dispensed of. “The doctor also said you were stressed. Tell me why.”

Riki stiffened, then he slowly sat up and turned to face the Blondie. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Must you use such language, even in polite conversation?”

“Why do you think I’m stressed? Because I am being held against my will by a maniac!”

“You offered yourself to me, pet. I accepted your offer…”

Riki shook his head, they’d had this argument before and flopped back down on the bed with his back to Elite. He moaned as his stomach cramped again.

“What can I do to alleviate your stress?”

“Let me go.”

“No.”

“Then I guess I’ll stay fucking stressed!” Riki winced again and pulled his knees up into his stomach. “Just go away. Leave me alone.”

Iason ignored his request, stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. He slid onto the bed on his side so he was facing his contrary pet. “The doctor suspects the problem may also be the food you have been eating.”

Riki stared at Mink’s cold blue eyes because even feeling like shit he refused to kowtow to the Blondie and lower his gaze, as he expected most others would. “Great. So starvation is next on the list, is it?”

“No. Daryl will simply prepare a more basic meal for you until you adjust to the food here. Is there anything you prefer?”

Again, he was being asked such a stupid question. “Do you not know the kind of food we get in Ceres? Aren’t you a high and mighty Blondie? Don’t you know everything about us?”

If he did, Iason thought, he would not be having so much trouble breaking this stubborn Mongrel in as a pet. “Are you saying that the food you receive is not adequate?”

Riki snorted. “Sure it’s adequate. It has just enough crap to keep us alive, unfortunately.”

“Your words make little sense to me. If the food is adequate then why…”

“Why don’t you fucking eat it then? See how well you like it? See what your fucking preferences a…” Riki gasped when Mink slapped him. It wasn’t a hard slap, more just to shock him, but it was still humiliating.

“I will not be spoken to in such a way, pet. You will learn to watch that mouth of yours.”

“Or what? You’ll starve me? Beat me? Fuck me?” Riki swallowed hard when the Blondie’s eyes flashed red for a brief instant.

“There are many things I could do to you. Acts that are beyond your comprehension that will cause you a great deal more suffering than those that you have mentioned, so I will warn you a final time, Riki. Mind the way you speak to me or you will learn the true difference between being a pet and being a master.”

Riki’s heart jumped up in his throat because he knew it was not an idle threat. “This is how I talk,” he muttered. “I’m not one of your lab-bred pets, I’m a Mongrel. You shouldn’t have taken a Mongrel if you…” Riki’s eyes widened as suddenly, firm lips pressed to his. He was so flabbergasted, so terrified for that single moment that the ability of speech or even thought flew out of his brain.

Iason pulled back and stared at his stunned pet, could admit to being slightly stunned himself. Despite his annoyance he had found himself mesmerized by the young boy’s luscious lips, the pouty mouth even as it spouted cruel, hateful words. The more venom Riki spewed the more Iason had wanted a taste, just a taste of that stubborn mouth. And he had been curious, curious of what it would feel like to press lips with someone to, what was it, kiss another in a more intimate way that just the mollifying peck on the head or cheek that was standard for Masters to give their pets.

“W…why did you…” Riki was still having trouble forming words, but when the Blondie moved in again, as if to kiss him a second time, he scuttled backwards so fast he fell off the bed. “No!”

Iason scowled, sat up and walked around to where Riki now lay on the floor. “Did you hurt yourself? Here, let me…”

“Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me you…you freak!”

Iason’s gaze hardened again and he bent, picked Riki up off the floor and, none to gently, dropped him back on the bed. “You will stay here for the remainder of the evening. Daryl will bring your medicine when it arrives.”

Riki watched the Blondie leave, heard the switch of the lock on his door and put trembling fingers to his lips. What the fuck just happened?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki is still planing an escape and Iason shows him the error of his ways.
> 
> \---------------------------------

Iason entered his condo and Daryl stepped up to remove his cloak.

“How was your day, sir?”

“Productive.” Iason returned and moved directly to his usual spot one of the twin sofas. “Did you purchase the items I requested?”

“Yes, sir.” Daryl returned from the small mini bar where he had just poured his master a drink and handed it to Iason. “Would you like to examine them?”

“Yes.” Iason sipped his wine and waited, then browsed through the small tray of baubles and toys that Daryl set on the front table for him. There were pretty bracelets, neck and nipple chains. A few finger, toe and cock rings. Some handheld holo games, a handful of pet sex toys and bottles of scent.

“Yes, it is a good selection. What kinds did he choose?”

“None of them, sir.”

“He did not pick even one to have for his own?” Iason picked up a very pretty anklet that sparkled with diamonds and rubies. 

“No sir.”

“Did you show them all to him?”

"Yes sir.” Daryl paused then added. “He became quite agitated afterwards.”

“Did he injure himself?”

“Not that I could see, sir. I haven't had the chance to clean in there yet as you had quite a few calls come in.” Daryl held out the data pad with Iason’s list of messages.

The Blondie scrolled through them, nodded, and handed the pad back to his Furniture.

“I will deal with them later.” Iason finished off his wine, handed the glass to Daryl, picked up the tray and rose. “Is he in his room?”

“Yes.”

Iason started up the stairs, the tray balanced on one hand. “Disengage lock on door 4 level 2.”

The quiet sound of the locks disengaging met his ears and the door slid open.

His pet was perched on the wide cushioned ledge against a tall, floor-to-ceiling window. Like all the windows in the condos of Eos, the pane was treated to allow the person to see out but no one could see in; privacy was paramount to an Elite. The boy wore only a thin black jockstrap, standard clothing for a pet, and a mesh shirt. His legs, arms and feet were bare. 

There were scratches on the glass, nearly invisible to the naked eye, but a Blondie's vision was as keen as the rest of his senses. Littered around the floor were an assortment of trinkets that had been placed in the room for aesthetic purposes. A vase of flowers lay shattered close to the shelf where Riki sat, the flowers that had been in it scattered over the carpet, spots from the water that had filled the vase darkened some of the expensive fibers. A few ceramics, a picture frame and assortment of sex toys the room had been outfitted with also lay on the floor. A large overturned chair, a drawer from one of the end tables sat by one side of the bed.

Had Riki really expected to break the window with such things? What had been the motive or original plan, had he broken through? They were 125 stories up, the boy had no where to go and so this act of destruction seemed completely meaningless.

Riki appeared to be lost in thought, and it wasn’t until Iason stepped inside the room that Riki spun away from the window and hopped to his feet to face his captor. 

“Did you make this mess?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“To escape? Out the window?”

Riki glared at him as Iason set the tray of baubles on the bed. The Blondie moved to the window and Riki slid sideways to avoid him. 

Iason’s eyes never left Riki’s as he touched a glove hand to the scratched pane. “What did you hope to accomplish if you broke through? Were you planning to jump to your death?”

It was more of a challenge than a question and Riki swallowed his uncertainty and frustration to rise up and meet it. “Anywhere is better than here.”

“I see,” said Iason. “Very well then.”

Riki flinched in shock as the Blondie’s hand curled into a fist and with one solid punch, shattered the glass he had spent over an hour trying to break. A startled cry tore from him when he was grabbed by the wrist, his feet plucked from the floor, and then suddenly he was dangling over the elite inner city of Eos.

“Arrrhhhgg!” He scrambled to wrap his free hand around Mink’s wrist, his heart rose into his throat at the terrifying site below him. There were no edges to the building, no ledges or foot holds, just smooth, clear glass and the people below were so far away they looked like insects.

“Is this better?” Iason inquired. “Shall I release you to test your theory?”

Ricky’s terror was unrivalled. He looked up at a Iason as tears pushed into his eyes but refused to fall. There was no sign of pride in the Mongrel now, just abject terror. “Please, he whimpered. “Please don’t.”

Iason stared down at Riki for several minutes, holding him over the cityscape of Eos as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll, then finally he pulled the boy back inside and shoved him towards the bed.

Riki scampered onto the mattress and curled into himself as his body started to tremble violently. 

Iason scowled at the sight. He had only been trying to make a point, to show that breaking the window would serve no purpose and prove to the Mongrel that there were far worse fates, but perhaps he had gone too far. Riki was pale. His usually caramel coloured skin had gone a sickly white and those flashing dark eyes were dull with horror and shock.

He moved back toward the bed, reached for his pet but Riki scrambled away from him and up against the headboard. Riki watched him with the stark, knowing terror of a small animal watching a large carnivore stalk towards it and the sight was enough to cause Iason to step back. Iason felt his hand curling into a fist again, but forced himself to relax it.

He picked up the tray and scooted it closer to Riki so that it lay at the boy’s bare feet. “Daryl picked these up for you. Don't you like any if them? If there is something else you would prefer, tell me and I will arrange to purchase it.”

Riki’s face did not register the comments, he just continued to stare and tremble.

“There must be one thing in the lot you like? Why not pick one…” Iason watched Riki's hand dart out and blindly grab a bracelet, hug it to his chest. “Well, that's a pretty one. There is a set, a ring and a…” Riki shook his head slowly and Iason decided that pushing the boy further would only make matters worse. “Very well.” He picked up the tray, set it on a wall shelf. “I’ll leave the rest here in case you change your mind. Daryl will be in to clean up, then we'll have a meal.”

Riki waited, not moving until he heard the locks click behind the Blondie, then he bolted to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit.

Fuck. Fuck! White hot tears streaked down his face, free now that the monster had gone. He had never been so scared, never been so sick with terror. The damn Blondie had threatened to drop him. He almost died! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

He noticed the bracelet he had grabbed was still clutched in his hand, and at a glance knew it could probably pay for five years worth of food in Ceres, yet he threw it across the room. He didn’t want gifts or toys or fine food or his own room, he wanted to be free. He didn’t want to die either, and it was only desperation that made him try to break the window. He was trapped, well and truly trapped.

A knock sounded at the entrance way to the bathroom, there was no door, and had him spinning around but it was only Daryl.

“I’m just cleaning up. I must ask that you stay in here while I do so you do not cut yourself.”

Riki could only nod.

*****************

Iason slid a forkful of pasta into his mouth and his taste sensors alerted him to a variety of textures and spices. As a Blondie, he did not have a normal pallet for food flavours, but that did not mean he could not enjoy the unique differences of the original substance against how it was prepared. He did not have any preferences to the composition of flavours his Furniture offered in the meals, but he could still find pleasure in eating them.

The art of chewing, of savouring a morsel in one’s mouth, allowing that subtle slide of substance to proceed down the feeding tubes, or esophagus's for Humans, and spread the nutrients into the mechanical and electrical workings that enabled his android form to function. Eating was, actually, quite a brilliant invention and he could see how other species, especially Humans, could become addictive to the process.

As a Blondie, he could never gain weight as they did, but he was still conscious of the art of gluttony, which was at its core, another form of addiction. This was a well-known Human frailty, one Elites were above, and so he was careful to stick to his two meals a day regiment so there could never be any comparison. His brother Raoul, on the other hand, lived to push his own limits and investigating such Human traits were a huge source of amusement to him.

Glancing towards the small alcove that housed the pet eating area, he watched as his mongrel pet stirred the soup that Daryl had served him in small, slow circles, but showed little interest in actually eating it. The doctor had insisted that the boy have blander meals until his ulcer was healed, but perhaps his Furniture had made the food too bland. Even he did not enjoy eating meals that had no taste whatsoever.

After the incident in the pet’s bedroom, Riki had remained strangely quiet. The boy had stayed in the washroom while Daryl cleaned up the mess, and endured the space even when the maintenance droids hovered outside the building to replace the window. Then, when Daryl had called the boy to come for dinner Riki had followed quietly without a word. It was unusual, given the Mongrel’s past behaviour.

“Is your dinner not to your liking, pet?” Iason inquired. “Daryl can prepare something else for you, if you prefer?”

Riki ignored the question, scooped up some soup then let it dribble back into the bowl.

“Pet?”

Silence.

Iason’s eyes narrowed. “Riki.” When the boy finally turned dark, soulful eyes towards him, Iason realized that the silly creature was still just as rebellious and almost smiled. “Why do you not respond when I ask a question?”

“I. Am. Not. A Pet,” Riki said slowly, speaking to Iason as if he were unable to translate the language.

“You. Are. A Pet,” Iason returned in the same manner, secretly amused because no one else would have the audacity to take such a condescending tone with him. “You are my pet, now eat your dinner.”

Riki looked away, sighed and set his spoon by the bowl of uneaten soup.

“Riki, eat.”

Riki picked up the spoon, filled it with soup and slid it into his mouth.

So, the boy would obey, somewhat, if Iason used his name instead of his title of pet? Well, that was a small concession, he supposed, and he had given the Mongrel a bad scare earlier. But when Riki did not take another spoonful, he said.

“Is your stomach still bothering you?”

Riki kept his eyes downcast. “No,” he said, but set the spoon aside again and lifted his gaze once more to the Blondie. “Please, let me go.”

The words irritated Iason, for he had heard them so many times but now, but the whispered plea caused him to soften his own tone. “No.”

“Why? Why does it have to be me?”

Iason had no answer so he remained silent. They had had this discussion, of a sort, before and he was not one to repeat himself.

Riki rose and moved to the doorway of the alcove. “I won’t tell anyone. I swear!”

The idea that Riki believed Iason feared retribution, from anyone, was laughable. He was Iason Mink, the most powerful Blondie on Amoi, head of the Syndicate and Jupiter’s favored son. He feared punishment from no one, for there was no higher authority than he, save Jupiter. He could and would do as he desired and there was nothing to stop him.

When Iason didn’t respond Riki hesitated for another moment, then moved quickly into the main dining room and, after another pause, dropped to his knees beside Iason, placed a tentative hand on the Blondie’s knee. “If you let me go, I’ll go far away and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Never see Riki again? The thought sparked something new and unusual in Iason’s mind; an unfamiliar feeling that he did not appreciate. It was a preposterous notion. Riki was his, he wanted to see him, always. His thoughts were filled with the headstrong Mongrel, even when it should be occupied with other things.

The expected boredom that usually overtook him after awhile of having a new pet never appeared. The gradual annoyance he would find in their actions, or their voice, or the growing disinterest in watching them touch themselves was something every pet owner faced because pets past a certain age were no longer as attractive or stimulating.

With Riki, however, the opposite had happened. Instead of annoyance, Iason felt anticipation at arriving home after a long work day to see his pet. Rather than a decrease in arousal, Riki’s soft cries of distress as he fought against his own pleasure coupled with the delicious moans the boy elicited once that pleasure peaked was intoxicating. Just watching his pet masturbate, or having to touch Riki himself to find the level of desire he required was thrilling and seemed to generate new, exciting feelings each time for him. And boredom? One thing he had not been in all these months was bored with Riki, how could he be when the Mongrel fought him at almost every turn, wared against what was good for him and denied himself that which gave him pleasure? It was a fascinating study of a mongrel’s habits; their thoughts and emotions and it gave Iason a chance to experience new things about himself as well.

Even now, the sight of the boy on his knees beside him, thrilled Iason. Never see Riki again? No. That was not a possibility now or anytime in the future. Originally he had conceded that he would need to get rid of the boy, but that concept was fast fading into an alternate reality that had no real basis in this new life he had started with the Slum-Mongrel.

Instead of getting angry at Riki though, Iason caught the boy’s chin, lifted it so he could look down into those deep, dark, fathomless eyes that was like staring into an endless abyss. “Where would you go?” he asked almost kindly. “How would you get there? You hold nothing of worth. No credits, no status and as a Mongrel you cannot be registered as a worker.”

Riki tried to pull away, but the Blondie’s hold on him tightened so he remained where he was. “I’m not helpless. I’ve survived this long in Ceres, I’d manage somehow.”

“By offering your body to another, as you did to me?” Iason caress Riki’s cheek, then suddenly shifted his chair back, reached down and lifted the boy into his lap. Riki started to struggle, but Iason merely wrapped one arm around him and kept him still as he whispered in Riki’s ear. “Do you think that wise, considering that the last time you did so, you ended up here, with me?”

“Offering you my body was not an invitation to keep me!”

“What did you expect?”

“I expected you to fuck me, like everyone else does, then we’d be even!”

Iason threw his head back and laughed at the ludicrous idea. Blondies did not engage in intercourse; physical stimulation was for the lesser, more base species. Their desires and satisfaction came from a higher, intellectual source. The fact that this boy ever thought otherwise only proved how uneducated and naive the Slum-Mongrels truly were.

“I didn’t know!” Riki snapped, his cheeks heating in fury and embarrassment. “I’d never met a Blondie before, so how would I fucking know? What other reason could there be to keep young boys as pets?” He tried to return to their former conversation, which all along had been an attempt to appeal to Mink’s emotional side, if the damn being even had one. But, Riki realized that maybe logic would work better. “Then I…after that, I read that you…that Blondies didn’t do that, but I…I also read that you usually preferred the lab bred pets because they’re super pretty and more obedient or some shit….”

Iason picked up his fork with his free hand, pierced some pasta with it and lifted it to Riki’s mouth. “Try this.” Riki turned his head away, frustrated that the Blondie wasn’t listening to him. “If you try it, I will continue to listen. If you do not, I will spank you and put you to bed without any more supper.”

The threat put Riki’s back up, he wasn’t a fucking child, but he had one chance here, one chance to make his captor see reason. He’d thought long and hard while he waited, _cowered_, in his bathroom. Mink had scared him by holding him out that window, really scared him, and while he had been frightened by the power the Blondie used against the Rayzor, he’d never really put it in context against himself. That, along with the fact that Mink was correct in the fact that his escape in the desert and attempt to go out the window of the high-rise condo was foolish and tantamount to a death sentence made him realize he had only one tactic left. If you couldn’t win with strength, guile or deception, reason was the next logical step.

Riki opened his mouth and accepted the strange, sponge like substance and his eyes widened as tangy flavour exploded in his mouth. He chewed quickly, swallowed, and denied himself the idea of asking for more.

“So…um…so it doesn’t make sense for you to keep me because I’m just a Mongrel. I’m not pretty or obedient or…” He opened his mouth without thinking when Iason put another forkful to his lips, chewed and swallowed again. Fuck that shit was good, whatever it was, far better than the tasteless soup. “And…and I’m never gonna be obedient or…”

“I think you are beautiful,” Iason said as he reached for piece of toasted, buttered bread and lifted that to the boy’s mouth, pleased when Riki bit into it and a small amount of the melted butter slid down his chin. “Far better than any of the lab pets.”

“Oh…well…” Riki wiped at his chin before Iason could do so, chewed quickly and actually plucked the piece of bread from Iason’s gloved fingers. “That’s good. What’s this stuff on it?”

“A dairy product made with cream and certain spices.”

“Oh.” Riki finished off the bread in two more bites, started to lick his fingers then seemed to realize what he was doing, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was. He mentally gave himself a shake and again turned back to the subject at hand. “The point is, I’ll never be a good pet. I won’t listen and I’ll keep trying to escape and so it just makes sense that you let me go and get a real pet. I even know some auction houses where you can…”

“No.” Iason lifted another forkful of pasta to Riki’s mouth, which the boy grudgingly ate, then set the fork down, he didn’t to irritate the boy’s condition but he would have to tell Daryl to do better with Riki’s meals in future. “You will learn, Riki, as all pets do, to perform as is required. In the meanwhile, you will have anything you desire…” When Riki opened his mouth, Iason continued. “Except your freedom.”

Riki pulled against the Blondie’s hold and this time he was released. “I hate you,” he growled, keeping his back to the beautiful creature who had caged him. “I will never submit as a pet and I’m gonna make your life fucking miserable.”

Iason watched the boy stomp off towards the stairs and murmured. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your patience. I need some pick me ups right now, having a hard time, so any reviews will be welcomed so I know if I am on the right track with this story or should just shod it off. :-( It's been that kind of month.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason has dinner with Raoul that creates consequences for Riki.
> 
> \-------------------------------

“I’ve decided to breed a Doxen with a Hyperboyle,” Raoul advised as he watched several pets cavorting on stage. It was all foreplay at this point, mixed with a kind of sexual dance, as their masters had not given them permission yet to breed.

“I see.”

Raoul glanced across the small booth as his Iason’s gloved fingers twisted the stem of the wine glass in his hand while his gaze lingered on the gold liquid inside. “The off spring was green with three horns and a fin down its back.”

“Mmmm.”

“It looked peculiar, but suspiciously tasty, so I decided to fry it up with some sauce and eat it.”

“I see.”

“Iason!” Raoul snatched the glass from his brother’s fingers. “You are not listening to a word I say!”

Iason finally turned his attention to the elite across from him. “I am. You were discussing your recent experiment which you decided to eat…” Iason realized that while his brain had heard the words, he had not actually been listening to them. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“I did no such thing.” Raoul finished off Iason’s wine, set the empty glass down. “I was proving a point.”

“What point was that?”

“That you were not listening to me.”

“Very well, point proven.” Iason lifted his finger and a club droid appeared to take his new order. “Delya Whisky.”

Raoul lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow as the droid popped out the glass of bright blue liquid from its slot and moved off. While alcohol did not affect Blondies the way it did other species, his brother did not often drink hard liquor. “Are you brooding, Iason?”

“Blondies are incapable of brooding, Raoul.”

“A misdirection. You did not answer the question.”

Iason waved his hand, sipped his new drink. “I admit, I am slightly distracted, but hardly more than that.”

“Iason Mink does not get distracted,” Raoul returned, just as Blondies did not brood. “You are being irrevocably rude.”

“Nonsense.”

“Truth. Such behaviour is intolerable after I was kind enough to invite you for a pleasant evening out.” Raoul picked up his cup of tea, which would also soon need a refill. “You owe me a donation to my research.”

“You have more than enough assets of your own.”

“Certainly. Why should I use my own funds when I can use someone else’s?”

Iason smirked, finished off his drink, summoned the droid again, ordered the same as well as a plate of berries. “Would you like another tea?”

“I would, along with my donation. Thirty should do it.”

Iason accepted his drink and fruit, handed Raoul his tea. “Five.”

“Ridiculous! My feelings have been irreparably wounded at being ignored. Twenty-five.”

Iason picked up a ripe strawberry, popped it into his mouth and tried to enjoy the flavor, but as Raoul had pointed out he was indeed distracted. “Seven.”

“My confidence is shattered, Iason. To be so disgracefully treated by my own brother!” Raoul plucked up a plump blackberry. “I shall no doubt require therapy. Twenty is the very minimum my distress could allow.”

“We concur that you need therapy, but I shall not be paying for it. Ten.”

“Iason. Brother. A Blondie deserves respect. Demands it, even from other Blondies. You have taught me this, so your own words compel you to do the right thing. Fifteen.”

It wasn’t about the money, Iason had unlimited funds and Raoul was nearly as well established. It was a game that he and his brother often played and he could admit that he had been rude earlier. “Twelve, my final word.”

Knowing such a statement put an end to the negotiations, Raoul nodded. “Very well, I shall have to make do. I worry, however, that your conscience may keep you up at night, for taking such advantage of your favourite brother.” He selected another berry. “What is on your mind, Iason? Anything I might assist with?”

Iason glanced at the pets onstage who were now writhing and gasping, having gotten the go ahead from their masters to up the performance a notch and so one of the male pets was performing Cunnilingus on a female pet while a second boy rimmed the male pet from behind. He felt nothing at witnessing the scene. No interest, no arousal. Both pets were small, pale and perfect, doing exactly as they had been bid to do.

Riki would not so easily perform, he knew this well enough as the rebellious Mongrel was still fighting his status as a pet. None of the pets on stage were as beautiful as his Riki either. They were attractive, certainly, but in an artificial way. They were too perfect. Their skin flawless, their bone structure aesthetically pleasing and deliciously young, as they were designed to be. Riki’s skin was not flawless or pale, but dark and with small scars along his body; scars Iason was tempted to ask about but did not think Riki would tell him. Riki’s skin was not soft, but it was supple and sweet to the taste. His lips. Riki’s lips were delectable, full and pink and perfect.

No, Riki had absolutely nothing in common with the pets on stage, and also unlike the pets on stage, just thinking about his pet naked and gasping caused a sharp spike of arousal to rear up inside of Iason. Riki’s responses were not artificial in any way, in fact, watching the boy fight against his own pleasure and be so often be shocked by his own feelings was intoxicating.

“How is your training of the Mongrel going?”

Iason again caught himself ignoring his brother again, and firmly put an end to his thoughts. “It is a fascinating process.”

“When can we look forward to seeing him? You could bring him to Gideon's pet party…”

“No. He is not ready for civil society yet.”

Raoul’s eyebrows winged up again. “Truly? It had been months, Iason.”

“I am fully aware of that, Raoul.”

“If he has not been trained yet, he might never be. Perhaps you should give me some time with him? I am sure I can get his behaviour to change…”

“No.”

The word was sharp and final and Raoul carefully reached for another berry, suddenly wary of his brother’s mood. “It was merely a suggestion.”

“I will deal with his training.”

“For how long?”

“As long as it takes.”

“That seems illogical, Iason. To take on such a long-term project when you have so many other matters to attend to. Would it not be easier to dispense with the boy and find a new pet?”

“Are you suggesting I am incapable of performing my duties, brother?”

Raoul paused and was reminded of an alarm claxon going off to warn him of the dangerous territory he was getting into. Iason was usually congenial, not friendly, but certainly gracious. It was often difficult to tell what the Blondie was thinking, and as the head of the Syndicate he usually appeared remote or impassive. It was rare for Iason to show any specific emotion, though Raoul was close enough that he had seen his brother angry before. This behaviour, however, was something else. Something new and it concerned him. Why was Iason so obsessed with this slum-mongrel?

“I would never suggest such a thing. I merely offered to assist.”

Iason finished off his drink, rose. “I am going home.”

“Why? The pets have not even fully copulated yet.”

“They do not interest me. I will wire the twelve thousand to your account.”

“Iason,” Raoul said as he stood. “Are you quite well?”

“Of course. Good night, Raoul.”

Iason left the club and settled in his car. He put it on auto and _brooded_ the rest of the way home.

*******************

Riki awoke in a highly aroused state and as his sluggish brain struggled to focus, he was appalled to find the Blondie who had captured him was stroking his painfully hard cock and nuzzling his neck. Nuzzling his neck?! What the fuck?

“S…stop,” he moaned even as his hips lifted into the Blondie’s grip and his head lolled sideways to give better access to his throat. “Don’t.”

“Your words are consistently in opposition with your body, pet,” Iason murmured as his lips moved to nibble on the mongrel’s shoulder, just above a small white scar that seemed incredibly foreign against his dark skin. He broke his own rule by asking. “What happened here?”

“W…what? Where?” Riki wet his lips, his mouth ridiculously dry. He wanted it to stop, wanted the Blondie to stop touching him, stop treating him like a pet, but his body was loving it. God, it felt so good, so fucking good. It wasn’t fair! Guy had never made him feel like this. No one had.

Iason traced the scar with his finger. “This mark. What happened.”

It took Riki several seconds to consciously translate the request. “Knife…” He moaned and suddenly slapped his hand over Iason’s on his dick, though he didn’t know if it was to stop the Blondie or to make him go faster. “Gonna… …”

Iason pulled his hand away and Riki almost sobbed. “Not yet.” Iason rose, settled with his back to the beadboard and stretched out his long legs on the bed next to his pet. He had never done this before, never lay by another on a bed, certainly not a pet. “Come here.”

Riki couldn’t have resisted even if he wanted to, as the Blondie pulled him up and across so he was straddling the elite’s wide hips. His hips urged forward of their own volition, but Iason did not touch him again. Instead, Iason cupped Riki’s hips and whispered.

“Touch yourself pet.”

Riki did so because he was beyond caring about humiliation or pride, he just wanted release. He yanked on his dick, long, hard strokes, trying to speed up the process. He was so close. So close! He paused as he felt a swelling underneath his ass, a strange movement, a rising bulge. His eyes widened but his hand didn’t stop moving.

“Please,” he moaned because his own hand wasn’t doing the job, and he actually reached for his captor’s.

“What do you want?” Iason asked, his eyes narrowed, hooded as they drank in the sight of the panting boy across his lap. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please.” Riki, unable to say the words, even in this state, pulled Iason’s hand toward his dick and humped towards it.

“Do you wish me to touch you, pet?”

“No. Yes. Fuck!”

Riki seemed to gather himself a bit and started to squirm off, but the Blondie was stroking him again and he bowed back in pleasure, urging his hips forward and rubbing his ass over whatever the bulge beneath him might be. He didn’t know if elites were fully functional, it was not information he would ever have needed to have, but he was suspecting now that they were and that concept both aroused and terrified him.

“Come for me pet.”

Riki couldn’t have stopped the orgasm if he tried. Hot white ropes of cum spewed from him as he cried out his release, then, exhausted and spent, he fell forward into the Blondie’s chest, his head resting on Iason’s shoulder.

Iason paused at the sudden intimacy, then, experimentally, he slid one hand up around the Mongrel’s back, then the other, tightened. An embrace, he thought and closed his eyes to savour the sensation. This was an embrace. How lovely. He could feel the warm, slightly irregular breaths of his pet against the synthetic skin of his neck and the steady thrum of a rapid heartbeat against his own chest. His arms tightened a little bit more and he dipped his head so that his chin was laying on the top of Riki’s head. He liked this. This was his new favorite thing.

Riki moaned, and as the high from his orgasm receded his usual rebellious nature took hold. He shoved back so violently that Iason released him in surprise. “Don’t touch me!” he spat and scrambled off the bed, then reached for the bedpost to steady himself as his legs felt like jelly.

Iason’s expression cooled as he slid his legs over the bed and rose. “That is not what you were saying a moment ago.” He caught Riki’s chin in a firm grasp, tilted the boy’s head up so he could see those dark, tumultuous eyes. “You are my pet. I am happy to give you pleasure so long as you do the same for me. Cooperation is in your best interest.”

“You don’t own me!” Riki hissed. “No one owns me! Not now. Not ever!”

“That is where you are wrong.” Iason slid his hand down Riki’s back, wrenched the boy against him so the Riki could feel the reality of what he had done, what he had conjured in a Blondie that was nearly unspeakable. “You are mine, now and always. No other could do this. No other would dare, and so I will keep you and have you as my pet until you are of no further interest to me. Then, I will discard you and you will pine for the loss, cry for my touch and it will not be there. Remember that Riki. Enjoy what you have now for when it is gone you will do anything to get it back.”

Riki’s heart sank at the words, because he could not fully refute them, regardless of his own pride. However, before he could spit a comeback, cool, firm lips pressed to his, a tongue, yes an actual tongue, pried them open and licked the inside of his mouth like he was some kind of obscure ice cream.

Then, just as quickly as the kiss began it was over and Riki was alone again, naked, shivering, covered in his own ejaculate and haunted by a terrible future that he had no escape from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to everyone who reviewed, it really keeps me going. Sorry for the delays in updating but I'm having a hard time getting inspired amidst all that is going on. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe and managing not to murder anyone you are having to 'self-isolate' with. :-) There are times when I feel blessed to live alone.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with a mongrel from Daryl's point of View.
> 
> \-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, I have not been writing much at all lately and I've struggling with coming up with new chapters for this one at all. Anyway, here is one I managed to slug through. Hope you like it. :-)
> 
> \------------------------------------

Daryl watched as Riki sat in the enormous sunken tub which encompassed the majority of the floor space in the luxurious wash area. It had taken weeks of coaxing and bribes to get the pet to bathe in the tub instead of having a shower, which in Daryl’s mind was not a conducive way to get properly clean.

Lord Mink’s previous pets had adored the special bath, with its golden faucets that streamed fountains of coloured water, which bubbled and pulsed beneath powerful, multiple jets. Filters embedded in the floor of the bath sifted out dirt, bacteria and soap so that the surrounding water remained clean and pure. The bathroom was also equipped with a state-of-the-art music and VR system, which allowed the bather to escape to any holographic world they desired, or relax under the soothing sounds of violins.

This pet however, partook in none of the wonderful accoutrements. Instead, Riki sat on the first level of the bath, so the water reached just below his chest, rather than making use of the second level to submerge up to his shoulders and have a proper soak. Daryl had watched the boy briskly wash, scrubbing his skin especially hard at times, or so it seamed, and then Riki just sat and stared at the wall, his back to the door,

Even in the bedroom, the Mongrel had seemed reluctant to accept the luxuries he was given, but Daryl had learned that it wasn’t so much a reluctance as an inability to adapt. The first few nights that Riki had been moved from the training room to a proper pet-bedroom, Daryl had come in to wake the boy and found Riki sleeping on the floor beside the window, instead of the bed. Worried it was a state of protest, Daryl was compelled to report the instances to Lord Mink, who advised that the pet would get over his tantrum in a day or two.

However, after nearly a week had passed, with the pet still sleeping on the floor, Daryl warned Riki that he would be put back into the training room if he continued to defy his master. It was then that Riki confessed the bed was too soft, that he couldn’t get comfortable and all those heavy covers made him sweat. When Daryl argued that the floor could not be comfortable either, Riki admitted that it was more what he was used to. The floor was hard enough to be comfortable and the carpeting more than enough to keep him warm.

Daryl considered the boy’s words carefully and researched apartments and bedding selections for Mongrels in Ceres. After about an hour or so he realized that it was much like a solider who had been away to war for many years and had to sleep outside on the ground, so too would a Mongrel find such luxury foreign and uncomfortable. It was really quite a fascinating conundrum, but one that he was willing to solve.

Not feeling the need to bother Lord Mink with the situation, he quickly ordered three different types of mattresses and requested they be delivered to the condo; he had full control over the household account. He had the mattresses laid out on the floor and requested Riki lay on each one and pick the one that was comfortable. The Mongrel was reluctant at first, yet another attempt at being defiant, but Daryl again reminded him of the possible punishment he would receive if he continued to sleep on the floor of the bedroom.

Surprisingly, Riki chose the same kind of mattress that was on Lord Mink’s bed. It was a special fabrication designed to be extra firm in order to hold the considerable weight of a Blondie, but also flexible enough to conform to their shape. In this way, their cybernetic bodies would not become too affixed by remaining overly rigid, and would prevent future maintenance issues.

Daryl sent the other two mattresses back, along with Riki’s old mattress, and had the new firmer mattress placed on Riki’s bed. He then covered it with a set of thin, light-weight sheets, designed to remain cool, and a soft fabric comforter which he folded to the end of the bed so Riki could pull it up over him if he found he needed more warmth in the night. Riki slept in the bed that night, and every night since and Daryl had been enormously pleased by his success.

Food had been another issue, which had also been solved. Sadly, Daryl had not understood there had been a problem, until Riki had a very bad attack of indigestion and a doctor was called. The Mongrel’s pride and continued rebelliousness made it difficult to determine when there was a real issue or it was just the boy being belligerent.

Now it seemed they had run into another snag, the bath, and Daryl was determined to solve this problem as well. He suspected that Riki had a fear of water, understandable on a desert planet like Amoi, where in most communities outside of Tanagura, water was a precious a commodity. Yet, even after siting in the bath for nearly an hour, Riki again seemed reluctant to partake in the full joy of it.

Knowing Lord Mink would not like his pet’s skin to be wrinkled and pruned with moisture when he arrived home, Daryl stepped further into the room. He stumbled to a halt as the pet, obviously startled, jumped and spun around, splashing some water to the floor.

Riki just as quickly spun back around and rubbed at his face, then splashed water on it. “Are you fucking spying on me again?”

For several seconds, Daryl was too stunned to respond. Had the pet been crying? The boy’s eyes were red and there had been tear tracks on that beautiful dark skin. Finding his composure, he continued into the room.

“I do not spy, sir.” He neared the tub and held out a large fluffy white towel. “It’s time to get dressed. Come along now.”

Riki rose from the water, his expression returned to its usual hard arrogance, erasing the flicker of vulnerability Daryl thought he’d saw. As Furniture, Daryl could not get aroused or excited at the sight of a naked body. He had seen many naked pets, as it was his job to tend to them and their job to entertain their master, but he could not deny that they had all been but a pale example of true beauty compared to of the stunning young boy standing before him.

Riki was not tall, and was still only fifteen, yet he did not have the lean, supple body of most pets. It was their youth, their soft, pliable bodies that Elites found so arousing, yet here there was no softness, no reflection of youth. This body, while lean, held obvious strength and the mark of experience, of battles, in the small white scars that lined it. Even Riki’s cock, while flaccid, was larger and thicker than the nearly pathetic ones he had seen on previous pets. Riki had a man’s cock, just as he had a man’s body. Was that what had so endeared him to Lord Mink? Was Riki’s experience and weathered look, while exotic and beautiful, something new and unusual enough for a Blondie to find arousing?

Riki snatched the towel from Daryl and quickly rubbed himself dry. Using soft, absorbent fabric was something else a Mongrel was not used to. In Ceres a person just air dried in the hot desert sun after a shower and never took a shower after dark as it was too cold then. There was no Furniture standing by to hand over expensive towels. Here there was also something called a drying tube, next to the shower which seemed nearly half a mile away in the gigantic room, but Riki didn’t trust anything that closed him in.

He had a similar issue with napkins, which he still hadn’t figured out. If he had something on his mouth or face, he wiped it off with the back his hand, which seemed to horrify the Furniture who insisted he use the piece of decorative cloth by his plate. Riki did it most times now just to annoy the guy.

“Lord Mink will be home soon, so you should go to your room and get dressed.”

Riki snorted. “Why?” It’s not like what they gave him for clothes actually covered anything more than his crotch anyway. “He’s just gonna take them off me again.” He reached a hand down to rub his genitals with the towel, watched the Furniture’s eyes lower in response. “Like what you see?”

“You are very attractive,” Daryl admitted mildly. “Lord Mink would not have selected you other wise.”

“He didn’t select me, he fucking stole me!” Riki snapped, reigned in his temper and sneered. “Doesn’t it bother you? Him bringing in little boys to diddle with all the time?”

“It is a Blondie’s right to own a pet.”

“He ever diddle with you?”

“A Furniture is meant to serve. We are not pets.”

“I’m not a pet either but that doesn’t stop him from fucking with me.” Daryl fixed his gaze on Daryl, who was just slightly taller than him. “He ever share?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You ever get to taste the merchandise? You run this house right, take care of everybody? Don’t you take something back in trade?”

“I do not.”

Riki dropped the towel, tugged on his dick once, twice to get it to thicken, then stepped closer, into the Furniture’s personal space. “Don’t know what you’re missing.” He slid a hand down the thin, sleeveless tunic covering Daryl’s chest. “You ever been sucked, or fucked? Do you want to be?”

“Are you attempting to seduce me, sir?” How extraordinary, Daryl thought. In all his years as Furniture, a pet had never made such a suggestion to him.

“I could make you feel so good,” Riki moved his head closer, whispered in Daryl’s ear as he slid his hand around to the Furniture’s tight ass. “You could even fuck me, if you want. Ever been inside a man’s body, Daryl? Ever felt that hot, tight sensation around your dick?”

Curious, Daryl asked. “What would you ask for in return?”

“Nothing much.” Riki dipped his head, licked at Daryl’s neck. “Just the codes for the main door and elevators.”

“Oh? Is that all? Do you intend to offer the same service to the lobby guard, the gate keepers?”

“Gate keeper?” Riki asked, pulling back.

“We are in the Elite city of Eos, which is surrounded by a hundred-foot domed wall and a gate that is guarded at all times. No one without clearance can enter or exit the city. Were I to give you the codes to get downstairs, there is no code for the gate and you would never get through them. Beyond that, were you to get outside of Eos, you would then have to travers Tanagura, a heavily guarded city with sentries that would spot you as a Mongrel and at fifty yards and you would immediately be arrested. Baring that scenario, outside the city there is only desert and you would have to face it alone, on foot and with nothing to fight against exposure or death.” Daryl shook his head, almost sympathetically. “You would never make it back to Ceres.”

Riki’s dark eyes seemed to turn a deeper shade of black as he absorbed the information. But he reasoned once he got away from Mink he could deal with the rest. Getting away from the Blondie was key. “So, you’re saying you don’t want to fuck me?”

Daryl smiled, almost wistfully. “It is apparent you are unaware of what makes a Furniture. While the prospect of your proposal is somewhat enticing, I am ill equipped to handle my end of the bargain. You see, as part of our admission into the Corp, all our reproductive organs are removed during training.”

“All?” Riki blinked, stumbled back. “Like, you don’t even have a dick?”

“I have one, for the sole purpose of urination. I have no testes, produce no semen and feel no arousal.”

“But, you said I was attractive.”

“You are, frankly, exquisitely beautiful, but I might say the same about a painted masterpiece. My feelings or rather attraction to you or it, would remain on the same basic level.” Daryl picked up the wet towel Riki had dropped. “I apologize if you misunderstood my comment. I cannot accept your offer, nor can I help you leave this place.”

“You could, if you wanted to. I don’t belong here. If you could just…”

Daryl walked over to drop the towel in the laundry chute and then turned back to Riki. “It is best that you free yourself from such thoughts, pet. This is your home now and here is where you will stay until Lord Mink decides otherwise. No one in this apartment or outside of it will set you free. Not in this house, not in this city. Do you understand?”

Riki glared at him, then stalked out of the bathroom, still completely naked, and headed for his room.

*********************

Daryl licked around the head of Riki’s cock once, twice, then deep-throated the organ again. He hummed and heard the pet gasp, watched as Riki’s cheeks flamed with humiliation, some of which was no doubt brought on by their earlier conversation and the irony of their current situation.

From the moment Lord Mink arrived home the pet had been obstinate and argumentative. When Lord Mink had taken the boy to the parlor, Daryl had heard arguing and a loud crash. When he appeared at the entrance of the room, he had seen the shattered pieces of an expensive vase on the floor. That, however, had not been what had landed the pet in this predicament.

As Daryl went to clean up glass shards, Iason had grabbed Riki and started to caress the boy, intent at starting what would be an entertaining round of pleasure for the Blondie to view, but Riki had chomped his teeth down on Lord Mink’s gloved hand and screamed that he hated the touch of the Elite.

It was such shocking behaviour for a pet, well for anyone really to behave in such a way in front of a Blondie, that the Furniture froze in his half crouch, stunned. When he straightened, he’d expected Lord Mink to order him to fetch a paddle or a whip to punish the Mongrel. Instead, the Blondie scooped up the kicking and screaming boy and carried him out of the room.

“Daryl. Come.”

Daryl called for a cleaning droid and dumped the remains of the vase into its recycler unit then hurried after his Lord and master. They entered Iason’s bedroom, which was a bit of a surprise as Daryl had expected their destination to be Riki’s new room, and Iason threw Riki on the bed. The Blondie grabbed Riki’s kicking feet by the ankles, yanked him down so that his ass was nearly over the end of the bed, then he moved up and restrained the struggling mongrel with one hand pinning both Riki’s wrists over his head, while the other settled over his chest, effectively keeping the pet in place.

“I fucking hate you!” Riki snarled and had continued to squirm. “Don’t touch me! You disgust me. I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Daryl hold his ankles.” Iason had said with a false calm. “Perform felatio on the pet until I tell you to stop.”

Daryl had knelt obediently at the end of the bed, reached up to unsnap the jockstrap that Riki was wearing as part of his pet-outfit then took the flaccid cock into his mouth as his hands wrapped around the boy’s ankles to avoid being kicked. That had been a little over an 90 minutes ago and the Mongrel had come four times since.

As Furniture Daryl had been trained in numerous subjects, including sexual techniques. This was less for sexual interaction and more for instruction, in the event a pet was unfamiliar or untrained when it came to a new master. Still, in the nearly fifteen years that Daryl had been Furniture, this was the first time he had been called upon to use such skills, and he was a bit rusty. He remembered quickly however, and the pet came rather fast after the original sucking began.

His eyes remained on the pet’s face, watching the frustration, the shame and yes, the uncontrolled desire. The boy was ridiculously responsive and perhaps this was what had attracted Lord Mink to the Mongrel in the first place. Riki’s eyes started to roll up to white, then closed tightly, the boy’s ass clenched and the cock in his mouth started to vibrate. Daryl swallowed the semen for the fifth time, and ignored the soreness in his jaw, neck and knees. Lord Mink had not ordered him to stop, and so he would keep going until such instruction was received.

While his master could be impatient, cold and even brutal with his pets, Daryl had never seen the Blondie be deliberately cruel. This was cruel and he understood that this was not being done for sexual gratification, for pleasure, but as a punishment to the unruly mongrel. He couldn’t help but sympathize with Riki, who was whimpering and begging Iason to make him stop. The boy’s pleas were ignored and so Daryl continued.

Riki’s seed did not have a bad taste, overall, though Daryl would not wish to have it for a regular meal, certainly and as the organ in his mouth softened and he continued to urge it back to engorgement, he wondered how many more times a man could cum?

As Furniture, he felt no arousal during the act, but he couldn’t deny that he did find it mildly enjoyable, being a participant instead of a spectator, for a change. Riki’s body tasted clean from his bath, and the boy’s cum, while salty, was not bitter or harsh. Still it was the nature of Furniture to tend to the needs of others, and while initially he was secretly thrilled to be giving Riki pleasure, now he could see he was only delivering torment.

“Please,” Riki whispered, his head tossing back and forth in a sort of delirious heat. “Please stop. I’m sorry. Please. No more. Please stop.”

Finally, Iason raised the white gloved hand from Riki’s chest and waved it at the Furniture at the end of the bed. Daryl released Riki’s cock, which was now horribly red and swollen, and stood up, ignoring the desire to swipe a hand over his mouth or to his aching back and neck.

“Leave us.”

Daryl nodded, turned and left the room, closing the door behind him, just as Riki started to sob. He touched a hand to the door and felt a twinge in his chest to have been part of causing such suffering to such a beautiful young boy. In his mind, he apologized to Riki, knowing that even a whisper of one would be heard by the Blondie inside the room.

Daryl returned to the parlor to ensure it was once again spotless from the earlier incident then headed to the kitchen. He drank a full glass of juice, after added a mild pain remedy for his jaw and back. After a quick perusal of the kitchen, he collected his supply list and headed out of the condo. His presence was required to watch the pet during the day so evenings, after the master retired or was occupied with the pet, was the only time he had to shop. Luckily, the food stalls and boutiques were always open.

Still, even as he took the elevator down to street level and walked west towards the marketplace and away from the gleaming towers of the residential area, his mind once again turned to Riki. Had the pet been deliberately unruly because of what Daryl had said to him? Had the Mongrel been lashing out in anger or desperation, or fear because he had been told that freedom was hopeless? If that was the case then Daryl was, in part, responsible for Riki’s behavior and that would never do. A Furniture’s role was to maintain peace and order in a home, not induce or exacerbate bad behavior. He would need to watch his words from now on.

He waved his hand across a tall sensor pad in front of a smooth grey transport glide with outward facing benches and waited for it to stop. The glide wound in a large circle around Eos to allow the residents to move more quickly about the varied sections. No vehicles were permitted inside the capital city, so walking or the glides were the only way to get anywhere. Unless you were an Elite, in which case you could access the many instant transport portals set up inside the lobby of most buildings.

Stepping onto the glide and taking a seat, he pulled out his datapad and confirmed his list as the glide increased in speed. Five minutes later he was at the market place and he stepped off. There was several Furniture in and around the different food stalls, and one very tall Elite who stood head and shoulders above all of them with long, beautiful blue hair.

“Good evening Sir Kanin,” Daryl greeted since the Sapphire was loitering over a selection of berries at the first stall he needed to buy from. Kaninn was also one of the very rare Elites who did not employ Furniture and preferred to do all his household chores himself. Daryl liked him quite a bit.

The Elite glanced down at him, smiled. “Daryl! Just the Furniture I need.”

“I would be happy to help you in any way, sir.”

“I was travelling last month and one of the places I visited had something called a smoothie. It was most delicious. I’ve asked others and they have never heard of it.” Kanin spread his hands over the berries. “I know it contains berries but lack the knowledge of which ones to select and how to use them.”

“I am quite familiar with the smoothie, sir, and you can use any individual type of berry or a selection of them. They can also be made with other fruit, such as apples, pears and bananas.”

“Really? You must tell me how.”

“Of course.” Daryl again pulled out his datapad and brought up his own recipes for smoothies. “Here are the directions and measured ingredients for the ones I am familiar with.”

Kanin read over the information, instantly memorizing it. “I see. I see. Yes, that seems simple enough.” Again, he indicated the baskets of lush berries. “What do you recommend for me to so start my smoothie education with?”

“Blueberries are a must,” Daryl insisted as he perused the selection of blueberries until he found one grouping that seemed in the perfect stage of ripeness. He offered the basket to the Elite then selected one of raspberries and strawberries. “Try these first, individually and the raspberries and strawberries together. If you add a dash of cinnamon it will taste even better.”

“Wonderful. Thank you so much, Daryl.” Kanin tapped his finger on the credit pad the artificial vendor offered and watched as the droid bagged up the berries. “And how is your master, Lord Mink? I have not seen him for some while.”

“He is well, sir, thank you for asking.”

“Do tell him I inquired after him, won’t you? Perhaps let him know that he still owes me that drink?”

“Of course, sir.”

Daryl watched the Sapphire walk off and tried not to sigh. He would pass on the message to Lord Mink, but he already knew that his master would ignore it. As interesting and independent as Kanin was, he was just like everyone else who wanted a piece of Lord Mink’s time and attention. Being the Furniture of Jupiter’s favorite son was sometimes vexing.

“You seem very intent.”

Daryl turned and smiled at the tall blond standing before him, who was Furniture for Lord Gideon, another Blondie. “Do I? It must be from hunger.”

“You always say that, and I know it is only to get me to treat you.”

“Now Behad, I would never insinuate such a purpose,” Daryl sniffed. “After all, if I pass out on the street you would be the one having to explain it to Lord Mink.”

“Threats do not become you.” Behad smirked. “Go on then, buy your berries and we’ll go for tea.”

Daryl made his purchases, then stopped at one other stall before they headed to a small sidewalk café, where they each ordered a cup of tea and a pastry.

“I have a query.”

“Luckily, I may have an answer,” Behad returned as he bit into his tart.

“Do you remember much before we became Furniture?” Daryl asked, for both he and the young man across from him were trained in the same facility and at the same time; it was how they had become friends.

“A bit, most of it is a haze. We were very young after all.”

Daryl nodded. “Yes. I remember being at Guardian, and I remember feeling that I didn’t like it there, but I can’t recall why. I remember the Onyx, Mr. Yoon, who came and selected us for the program, but there is little else I can recollect.”

“Why are you asking about such a time? We got out and are in a much better place.” Behad took a sip of tea. “Many are not so lucky.”

No indeed, many children in the slum orphanage were tended to in a haphazard manner until they were thirteen, when they were released onto the streets to fend for themselves. You didn’t stay a child very long in Ceres and Daryl would not have wanted that life, a life of poverty, violence and injustice. Why then was Riki so keen to go back to it?

“If you were not chosen as Furniture,” Daryl began. “If you grew up in Ceres instead of in Eos, then one day someone invited you to stay here. Offered you food and clothing, shelter, essentially anything you could ever want, would you refuse it to go back to living in Ceres?”

Behad finished off his tart, wiped his fingers on a napkin and picked up Daryl’s cup of tea, sniffed. “What did you put in here?”

“I’m serious. Is there any…” Daryl waved his had and searched for an appropriate word. “Benefit to living as a slum mongrel in Ceres instead of a pet in Eos.”

“A pet? Why would a Mongrel be chosen as a pet?”

Daryl shook his head and stuffed the last of his pastry into his mouth, he’d said too much. No one was to know about Lord Mink’s new pet. “Nothing. I don’t know. I’m just speculating.”

Behad’s eyes narrowed on his friend, then he sat back finished off his tea. “Having not grown up there I can’t say for sure if there is any benefit. I don’t remember much about Ceres, but what little I do remember was not pleasant and is better off forgotten.” He shrugged. “The only benefit of not becoming Furniture would be that I would still have all my parts, but you said the option was to live as a Mongrel in Ceres or be a pet in Eos?”

Daryl bit his lip, worried, but nodded.

Behad stroked his smooth chin. “It’s an interesting question actually.” He lifted one hand, then other as if balancing scales. “Being hungry,” he raised his right hand, then lowered it to raise his left. “Being fed. Being cold or being warm. Fight for your life, or sleep in till noon.” He dropped his hands and shook his head. “There is no comparison, Daryl. Only a fool would _choose_ to live as a Mongrel.”

Daryl had made the same conclusion himself. “Yes, I concur.”

“Although, Mongrels can be savage, dangerous and prideful. I don’t know that any Elite would want such a pet, but on the other hand I can’t really see using a Mongrel for that purpose. Pets are meant to give pleasure to their masters, to keep themselves pretty, remain obedient and sensual. What does a slum Mongrel know of such things? I think it would be an impossible adjustment for both the Mongrel and the master.”

Was that the core of it, Daryl wondered? Was it that Riki could not adjust to the sudden bounty of riches he had come into or the idea of being a pet, and that was the problem, or was it that Lord Mink could not adjust rather than admit defeat simply refused to give Riki up, making a bad situation even worse?

“Where is all this coming from anyway?”

Daryl shook his head. “I’m brushing up on my psychology, it was a scenario the computer suggested and I wasn’t quite sure how to resolve it.” Daryl stood and watched as the other Furniture did as well. “Thank you for tea, I will pay next time.”

“You always say that, but you never do.”

“Then you must be a true friend to continue shouldering the burden.”

Behad laughed. “I must run, my master was looking for Nacel Rivits and if I do not find them soon and get back, I’ll be in for it.”

“Certainly, bets of luck finding them,” Daryl offered. “I’ve more shopping to do myself. Be well Behad.”

“Be well, Daryl.”


	14. CHapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason takes Riki to a pet party and it has unforeseen circumstances. (Idea inspired by concepts from Sunnyhawk)

Iason allowed Daryl to take his cloak as he watched his pet run up the stairs with narrowed eyes. Taking Riki to that pet party had been a mistake. Riki was still unruly, still untrained as a proper pet and the Mongrel had proven so. Riki’s rebelliousness had been humiliating in front of the other Blondies, but Mink had quickly assessed the amused interest in his brothers and had used it to his benefit. He had quickly reasserted his control over Riki with the cock ring he’d had specifically made for his unruly pet.

It had been expected that the other Elites would be intrigued by the method of punishment, they had shown admiration at the pain the cock ring could cause, but when Iason had turned the ring towards pleasure, his brother’s reactions had been somewhat unexpected. Watching Riki fight the rising, pulsing pleasure shooting through his cock had been erotically enticing, even to other Blondies apparently.

The Mongrel ordering him to turn it off, instead of asking or begging had been so unusual for a pet, for anyone really to show such arrogant defiance to an Elite. Iason had been caught up in the theatre of it as well, had admittedly enjoyed the admiration and envy of the other Blondies, for a short while. However, his brothers’ interest soon began to bother him. Listening to their remarks on the flush of the boy’s cheeks, the delightfully stimulating sound of the pet’s moans as Riki fought against the effects of his cock-ring even as he held on to his stubborn pride with the very last of his will. Iason had disliked the intensity of their interest in his pet and had promptly switched the ring off.

When Aisha asked what fee Iason had in mind to breed his pet and suggested that the Mongrel be bred with his own pet, Iason had waved it off with polite disinterest. However, the other Blondie’s began to make similar queries, and each one seemed to carve a deep gash in his civil, yet indifferent veneer. But when Orphe asked how much Iason would sell the boy for, a wave of hot rage chorused through Iason so quickly, so thoroughly that Iason had to leave the party. The idea of anyone, especially Orphe, putting their hands on Riki infuriated him on a scale he had not expected.

On the way home, his pet did not speak and refused to even look at him. This irritated Iason even further because he was already angry with Riki for sparking the unwanted attention of his brothers. Iason didn’t understand his own behaviour, or even why he was angry as his brothers’ questions were all practical and expected really.

Pets were often bred; it was a common practice among the Elites for the purpose of further stimulation as well as the addition of new pets that could be sold. Iason had attended several breeding parties over the years and had always found them entertaining and arousing. Yet, the idea of Riki not only fornicating with another pet, but doing so in the full view of others enraged him. Riki was _his_ pet and the intensity with which the Mongrel felt and fought against both pain and pleasure was his alone to enjoy. What was the purpose of having such a unique pet if he had to share him? This idea further aggravated Iason yet he found himself growing aroused as he recalled the way Riki gasped and responded to his touch so often. _His_ touch and no one else’s.

He had fondled his pet, stimulated his pet because Riki appeared to have little talent doing so himself. Such things were allowed but it was a gray area of the Master and pet dynamic. Most pets pleasured themselves or did so with the use of toys, tools or, with their Master’s permission, other pets to assist. Iason had been unable to keep himself from actively participating in wringing Riki’s pleasure from him, and why shouldn’t he? Ever since he had touched the brazen Mongrel in that back room in Midas it was something he craved and as a Blondie it was natural for him to have what he desired.

The idea that a Mongrel could have such power over him, could make a Blondie want, or could occupy a Blondie’s mind so often, and not just any Blondie, but his mind, the mind of Iason Mink. It was unfathomable, impossible, and yet also delectable, irresistible. It angered and irritated him that he was already so enraptured and captivated by Riki that the idea of sharing him with anyone, even in a voyeur sense, was extremely distasteful. Consequently, it also aroused and excited him that a slum Mongrel, that anyone or anything could pull such feelings from him.

No. He had to stop this. He had to be reasonable, be logical and regain the control he felt he was losing, for if he was not in control then he would be no better than any other fully organic species. How could he, a Blondie, _The_ Blondie, be manipulated by a mere boy? But Riki wasn’t just a boy, was he? Most pets were traded in at fourteen or fifteen because as they matured, they lost their softness, their delicacies, yet he had taken Riki for his own at the throw away age of a pet. Why? Riki was still small, still young but his body was not soft or supple. It was hard and strong and well into its manhood.

Now, a year later, Riki would be sixteen, or so Iason assumed. He had no idea of the boy’s date of birth, as it was of little consequence, but Riki would be sixteen which already made him close to the limit age for owning a pet. Despite the mutterings and questions from his brothers of when he was going to trade the Mongrel out, Iason knew he would never, could never let Riki go. A boy. A man, it did not seem to matter. Riki was his and Iason would keep him, despite the problems it was causing.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he turned towards Riki’s room instead of his own. It was his usual time to retire, and while it was not a question of being tired, Blondies did not feel exhaustion or exertion, he liked to keep to a regulated schedule for his Humanoid-habits. Yet here he was, once again ignoring logic and routine so he could go and check on his pet. Once again Riki was disrupting his life and it could not continue. He was the Master. Riki was the pet. It was time the boy learned that lesson and learned it well.

Iason opened the door and found Riki naked, having removed the skimpy pet clothing he had been wearing, and just about to climb into the bed.

“What the fuck do you want now?” the boy demanded, somehow managing to look defiant even without a stitch of clothing on. “You’ve had your fun so leave me the fuck…”

Riki didn’t get to finish his sentence, for Iason crossed the room in a heartbeat, grabbed the boy and yanked him up on his toes until their mouths met. Riki’s eyes widened in shock, even as he felt the tongue invade his mouth. He tried to push away, tried to struggle, but suddenly found himself face down on the bed and a heavy weight pressing over him.

“W…what are you doing?” he demanded, as a spark of anxiety and fear speared through him. “Haven’t you had enough? I’m not a doll for fuck…AAAAHHHHHHH!”

Iason closed his eyes as he plunged inside Riki’s sweet, tight hole., ignoring the boy’s cry. His actions were completely unplanned. He’d thought only to talk to the boy, perhaps teach him a lesson with a spanking, yet seeing the Mongrel’s defiant naked body had snapped his control. He wanted the boy, needed the boy in a way he never expected to want or need anyone or anything. A physical connection, a physical intimacy that was prohibited for his kind. Never had he reacted in such a base manner and without forethought of the rewards and consequences, yet Riki caused him to do just that. Riki was breaking him and Iason’s Blondie pride would not allow it.

The feeling of being inside someone’s body was indescribable. The sweet confining heat unlike anything he had ever considered or experienced. He had never used his phallus for anything other than urination, and that was merely to remove any toxins from his body.

Unlike a Humanoid, Blondies had full control over all parts of their body, and this appendage; given to them by Jupiter specifically to meet a higher requirement for a fuller experience of being a Humanoid, could be lengthened, thickened, shortened or thinned as they liked. It still had the same flesh like appearance as the rest of his body, but he had been unaware that the phallus also contained micro sensors.

These same sensors were now close to overloading and he had to do a quick diagnostic to prevent himself from losing control even more. He wanted this experience to last, and to last a good long while. His pet squirmed beneath him which proved to heighten the experience and he pulled all the way out, watching himself, his actions as he plunged back in, as Riki’s anus sucked him in. Yes. Yes, this was a good feeling, a delicious feeling.

Again and again he rammed into the boy, he noticed the blood dripping down Riki’s legs, marking his own white trousers as he had only freed that one part of himself rather than disrobe completely. Then he felt it, a surge, a wave, an awakening. He threw his head back as the feeling overwhelmed him, disarmed him, seduced him into wanting more.

He pulled out, climbed off the bed and noticed that Riki was trembling. “That was good, pet,” he murmured as he moved to stroke Riki’s head, only to have the boy flinch away from him. “I hurt you. It was unintentional. Wait a moment.”

Iason moved into the washroom, disrobed completely and then cleaned himself off. He grabbed a washcloth and a small bowl of water, then returned to the bed, where he gently washed the blood away from Riki. Such things would usually be left to Furniture, but Iason found he did not want even Daryl to touch his beloved pet at this stage.

Once Riki was cleaned, Iason retrieved a healing wand from the wall cupboard and ran it over the boy’s torn and swollen anus, but the sight of the pert, pretty hole brought him to full arousal again and he found he could not resist.

He rolled Riki onto his back and climbed over him again.

“No,” Riki whimpered and tried to put his hands up to push the Blondie back. “Don’t! Not again. No!”

“I will be more careful,” Iason assured, even as he yanked Riki’s legs up against his knees and deliberately made his phallus extension, no, his cock. Yes, he liked the crude, Human sound of the word as that is how Mongrels referred to the appendage.

He made his cock slightly smaller, slightly thinner and speared into Riki again, this time watching the boy’s face as he thrust in and out. At first there was only gasps of anger and pain, then, as Iason found a rhythm, learned that he could adjust himself to different angles, he watched Riki’s face transform into reluctant pleasure.

This was what he had been missing. This was why he had taken Riki, who was more man than boy, so that he could enjoy such activities without the guilt of fornicating with a mere child. This had been the plan all along, only he had been unaware of it. Now that he knew, understood, he intended to make use of his pet often. For today, he would take full advantage of this new experience.

********************

Riki lay on his bed, spent, exhausted and feeling filthy after the Blondie had finished with him. How was this possible? Iason Mink had fucked him. Fucked him hard, and long, over and over and over again. Had it been hours, days? How could he tell? Blondies weren’t supposed to fuck pets! Hadn’t Mink himself said that they didn’t do that? Then why would Mink do it to him?

The first time he had met Iason Mink, he had expected to be fucked, had offered it as a trade for the Blondie helping him out, but the Elite insisted that wasn’t going to happen. Sure, the Blondie had touched him, fondled him, but it seemed more to stimulate himself, to get off. From what little he had managed to glean, Blondies were voyeurs and the purposes of their pets were strictly for visual pleasure, not physical.

Riki suspected Mink was upset with him after taking him to that damn pet party, but what did he expect? Humiliating him like that in front of other Elites, other pets, by turning his cock ring on and off at will. It had been awful, mortifying because once again he had been unable to control his reaction. Then the Blondie took him back to his prison and fucked him all night long until Riki had come so many times that he could barely feel his own dick anymore.

He felt a tear trickle out of one eye and slide across his nose from the position where he lay, face down on the bed. He wanted to live, he deserved to live, but not like this, not as a Blondie’s plaything. How far would Mink go, now that he’d crossed the line? How much more would Riki be subjected to? There was already proof that Mink had a touch of sadism, who else would use a cock ring at whim the way he did? Who else would torment a guy into both pain and ecstasy?

He thought of the club in Midas he had snuck into when he was twelve, looking to score some brew or something to steal, but he had been frozen in shock instead. Boys, young boys, were tied to tables, some strung up from the ceilings. They were being whipped, beaten and fucked through every orifice as they lay or hung captive. Their cries, their moans were of only pain and none were of pleasure. Was that what awaited him? Would he be the main feature at a Blondie party now, where they would humiliate him, hurt him, then pleasure themselves over him and in him? Sex was one thing, but that…what he had seen was not sex, it was torture.

A second tear slipped out and he whimpered as he started to push up from the bed. His ass was on fire, despite the multiple times Mink had used the healing wand on it, and he felt a trickle of something wet slide down his leg even as he slid off the bed. He didn’t look to see what it was, he didn’t know if Blondie’s could ejaculate and if they couldn’t it could only be one other thing.

With a hiss, he rose on shaky legs and limped to the bathroom where he stared at his sunken, hollow eyes and pale cheeks in the tall mirror. He no longer looked like himself. This was not the reflection of Riki the Dark, the top Mongrel in Ceres. He couldn’t deny that he had felt some pleasure in what Iason had done do him, he’d come over and over again hadn’t he? That was worse. That made it so much worse. Mink had not only stripped him of his pride, his control, he’d shredded everything that Riki had worked so hard to become. This person staring back at him was nothing, no one, just a sex doll now. Nothing but a useless, weak, compliant pet.

Tears slipped freely down both his cheeks as he touched the mirror and grieved for the loss of himself, of his pride his soul. Then he reared his hand back and punched his fist into the glass. The mirror cracked, several pieces slipped out of the base and dropped to the floor. Riki stared at the shining, jagged pieces at his feet and thought of his gang in Ceres, the people who admired him.

He thought of Guy who adored him and of all those who had feared him, respected him. If they could see him now, what would they say? What would they see? It was gone. All his work, all his hard-earned fighting and guile to get to the top, to carve a niche for himself, to win himself self respect and justifiable pride was all gone. Now he was nothing again, just as he had been as a young boy at Guardian, just as everyone always told him he was. Nothing. No one. Useless. A burden, a waste of space and of resources.

Each horrible thought was punctuated with another punch to the mirror until both his knuckles were bloodied and the floor was littered with shining silver shards. He bent, no longer feeling the pain in his body, and picked up a small jagged piece of mirror, turned it over and over in his hand. His face reflected in the mirrored side of the shard, his cheeks, his eyes, his mouth, all looking as distorted as he felt.

What did it matter now? He had been pretty, he had been tough. He had been important. Now he was nothing again. Just a toy. Just a toy for a Blondie. With a dull, almost inaudible sigh he sat on the tiled bathroom floor and slowly pulled the shard across one wrist, then the other.

He’d seen a boy do this in an Alley in Ceres. Riki had been walking by, on his way to meet Guy and the kid was sitting on the filthy ground with a smashed bottle in his hand. Riki caught the kid’s gaze and held as the boy slid jagged pieces of the bottle over his wrist. Riki had done nothing to stop it, you didn’t get involved in people’s business in the slums, but he remembered thinking what a coward the boy was, to take the easy way out. Now he was the coward, and sitting in a pristine bathroom in the home of a Blondie that was really no different than the back alleys of Ceres. Still just a box, a prison.

Iason smiled at his reflection in approval. He had showered, changed into a blue and white slack suit and brushed his hair until it shone like gold down his back. He was in a delightful mood. Could this be what happiness felt like? If so, it should be bottled and sold; he would import it himself and buy up all the stock. Smiling, he stepped out of his wash area, then crossed the floor of his bedroom and moved out into the hall.

Riki had pleased him so much he intended to reward his pet with a meal out and a trip to the casino, he knew of a few who allowed pets inside. The Mongrel had probably never been in such a place so it would be a nice treat for him. Perhaps they’d do some shopping as well, Riki could buy some clothes he liked. Yes, that was a good idea. That was…

Iason’s mind went blank for a moment as he entered Riki’s bedroom and found the room empty. “Pet? Where are you?” He saw the light on in the washroom and smiled again. “Are you taking a shower? That’s good as we have somewhere to g…” For the second time the Blondie’s brain stuttered.

The sight of Riki lying on the shining silver tiles of the washroom as small pools of blood formed around the boy’s wrists was incomprehensible. Riki was pale as death, still as stone and for several seconds, Iason could only stare, expressionless, then finally the reality of it slammed into him.

“Daryl!” he barked as he rushed forward, scooped Riki up off the floor and rushed him back into the bathroom. “Call Kanin. Call him now!”

Daryl rushed in and for the first time his Furniture veneer broke as he watched Iason set a naked Riki on the bed and wrap gloved hands around the pet’s bleeding wrists. He hurried out to make the call.

“What have you done?” Iason demanded, wanting to shake Riki, wanting to physically punish him but he was too afraid to let go of the Mongrel’s wrists where he was attempting to stem the flow of blood. Fear. Sweet Jupiter, is that what this was? It was different from what he felt when he had seen that beast attacking his pet in the desert. This feeling was different and he liked it even less that the other. “You will not die, pet. You are mine and I will not allow it!”

Why would Riki do this? Why, after they had made such a connection, had sent such a pleasant evening getting to know each other, would the boy attempt to self terminate? Hadn’t they gotten past such foolishness? Hadn’t he proven to Riki the last time when the Mongrel had broken his bedroom window, that living was better? This made no sense!

“The doctor is on his way, sir.” Daryl assured as he rushed in with a handful of wet clothes and moved to the other side of the bed. “If…if you will allow me, sir. I’ll use these while you change your gloves…”

“My gloves?” Iason looked down at his pristine white gloves which were now stained an ugly red. He quickly ripped them off, threw them at the Furniture, grabbed the clothes and wrapped them around Riki’s wrists before applying pressure again, directly with his uncovered hands this time. “Go wait for Kanin.”

Daryl was both shocked and intrigued by his Master’s actions, but nodded and quickly hurried out.

A few minutes later Kanin, a tall, gorgeous Elite with a long blue braid hanging down his back walked into the room, Daryl on his heels. Most Elites wore their hair long and loose, Kanin was the exception in several aspects to their breed. He was a Pet Doctor by trade, however he also studied the psyche of other organic species, including Mongrels. Unlike with Iason’s brother Raoul, who’s test subjects rarely survived his experiments, Kanin was known to be unusually kind and generous to his patients. This irked many Elites, but it was also what made him the best Humanoid doctor in two systems.

“My Lord Mink,” the Sapphire greeted as he set his small, compact medical case on the bed, popped it open and pulled out a dark roll of sealant tape. “If you will allow me?”

Iason stepped aside as the pet Doctor quickly and efficiently wrapped a strip of tape around Riki’s wrists, then removed a pressure syringe and applied it directly to the boy’s arm. “What are you giving him?” Iason demanded as Daryl handed him a pristine moist cloth to wipe the blood off his hands.

“A blood clotting solution, it will stall the bleeding. How much blood has he lost?”

Iason thought back to the scene in the bathroom, then glanced at the red sheets and his hands, estimated. “Perhaps a litre and a half.”

Kanin nodded as he sat on the bed, removed an oval container with a long rubber tube connected. He pressed a button on the container and it floated a few inches above the bed, then he attached a tiny module to the end of the tubing, found a vein in the pet’s arm and inserted the accompanying needle to the juncture underneath the elbow. He taped the needle in place, touched another button on the hovering container and the thin tubing turned dark red as blood started to flow into the Riki’s arm.

“May I ask how this happened?”

For the first time in his long existence, Iason did not have an answer to a question. Instead, he asked. “Will he live?”

“Oh yes, I haven’t lost a patient yet and do not intend to break my record.” Kanin quickly checked the dilation of Riki’s pupils, his pulse, then connected a small health scanner to the pet’s bare chest to monitor vitals.

Kanin rose and moved to the door, waving his hand towards it. “If you gentlemen will excuse us, I will examine my patient properly.”

Iason nodded to Daryl who immediately left the room, and then lifted his eyebrow when Kanin continued to hold the door open and stare at him.

“I will need you to leave, as well, Lord Mink.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“If you could leave the room so that I may conduct a thorough examination.”

“He is my pet.” Iason glanced down as Riki groaned, already starting to regain consciousness it seemed.

“And now he is my patient, so I require some alone time with him.”

“No.”

“Lord…Iason,” Kanin dropped the formality, he and Iason had known each other a very long time and while they were not in the same social circles, they were in a way of being friends; or as close to friendship as the Leader of The Syndicate would allow. He stepped outside the door, waited for the Blondie to follow, then closed the door and in a quiet voice continued. “I need to understand what brought on such a desperate act, and the pet will never speak freely in front of his Master.”

“It is merely another tantrum, what is there to understand?”

Now it was Kanin who raised his eyebrow. “You think a pet attempting self termination is a temper tantrum?”

“What else could it be? He is a Mongrel and is consistently defiant. During the last tantrum he broke his bedroom window and threatened to jump from it.”

“And how did you handle that?”

“I held him outside of it and offered to assist him if he was so intent on such foolishness. He quickly rescinded his wish to die and became more obedient.” Iason almost scowled. “For a time. This is just more nonsense and I won’t put up with it for very much longer.”

“I see.” Kanin nodded, curtly. “You called me here to examine the pet so let me do my job. Perhaps I can get to the bottom of these…tantrums and help stop them.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, alone. It is standard practice, Iason.”

“The other pet doctors did not object to my presence in the room while they tended to Riki.”

Other doctors, Kanin wondered? How many times had the pet required medical treatment? “I am not other doctors, and you contacted me because you are aware I will be thorough and discrete. You can let me examine him alone, or I will take my leave and you can bring in another, less skilled pet doctor, one who may not have my impeccable bedside manner and loyalty to a client.”

“Is that a threat?”

“A fact.”

“An ultimatum.”

“A consideration.”

Both Elites stared hard at each other, unblinking.

“Fine. You have fifteen minutes.”

“Be reasonable, I’ll need at least an hour.”

“You have half of one and not a minute more. Do not test me, Kanin. I concur that you are the best at what you do, but even you are not indispensable.”

Kanin watched as Iason remained where he was. “Alone means out of earshot of Blondie ears, Iason.”

“Thirty minutes!” Iason turned on his heel and started down the stairs.

Kanin watched until the Blondie disappeared, then flicked at his long blue braid. “Absolutely no one could replace me,” he decided. “I am unique.” He turned back to the door, caught his reflection in an ornate hallway mirror. “And so very pretty too.”

He stepped back inside the room and saw that the pet was now wide awake and staring across the room out at the night sky through the tall window. Approaching the bed, he sat down, waited for the boy to acknowledge him, and when Riki ignored him, he said.

“My name is Kanin. I am your new doctor.”

No response.

“I’ve seen to your injuries and you’ve nothing to worry about. You’ll be right as rain in a day or two.”

Nothing.

“Riki, why did you try to hurt yourself?”

Riki continued to stare sideways out the window, a window he had once broken and had been dangled outside of by a crazy Blondie. He wished now that he hadn’t panicked, that he’d told Mink to just drop him. Death would be nothingness. Nothingness would be better than living here, in this gilded cage.

“I want to help understand why you did this, Riki. Whatever you say to me will be kept in confidence.”

“Go away.” Riki turned on his side away from the window and the Sapphire that had stolen his last chance at escape

Kanin changed tactics. “I must say, I’m quite disappointed, I thought slum mongrels were tougher than this. Shame.” He started to rise and Riki spun back, furious, the small container of blood bobbed and adjusted above the bed to his movements to prevent the needle from pulling free.

“What do you know about it? Why do you fucking care? Tough? I’m the fucking toughest! I was the top, the fucking A top. I had respect, I had honor. Now what do I have? Nothing! I’m just some toy for a Blondie to fuck! I’m supposed to be grateful that I have a real bed and real food? Is that it?” Once Riki started he found he couldn’t stop. All his frustration, all his fear came pouring out. “I should enjoy being pampered and fed and housed and paraded around like a fucking doll? A fucking sex doll? How would you like it? How would you like to go from being a top fucking Elite to being a slum Mongrel, huh? How would you like to be told when to eat and when to shower and when to tug on your own cock all for the pleasure of some perverted Blondie, just so he can fuck you with a pole that rips you in half…”

Kanin’s eyes widened as Riki’s face flushed, then paled so quickly he thought the boy’s spirit might have literally leapt from his body.

“Why didn’t you let me die?” Riki fell back onto the pillows, turned away again. “You don’t care. You’re just like him.”

“Riki, are you saying that Lord Mink has…has…” Kanin had trouble verbalizing it. “Has performed intercourse on you?”

“What does it matter?” Riki continued, his tone turning disinterested, dull. “None of it matters. I’m fucking trapped. Just a trapped animal in a cage. Nothing matters. I don’t matter.”

Kanin stared at Riki for a few minutes longer then finally spoke. “How would you prefer things to be, Riki? Would you prefer to be back in Ceres, trading your body for material goods? Is that any different than living here and trading your body to a Blondie?”

Riki was silent for a long moment, and when he finally spoke, he sounded so much younger than his sixteen years. “It was only supposed to be one time. Just once, to pay a debt. Just one time.”

Kanin hesitated before he placed his gloved hand on the young man’s trembling shoulder and listened to the soft sobs Riki was trying to contain but then, just as quickly as his emotional onslaught began, Riki’s face dulled, his body became slack and the was once again no response, no matter what questions Kanin asked.

“I am sorry that he broke you,” the pet doctor murmured. “But I will fix you, Riki. I am very good at fixing broken people. Please trust me on that.”

When Riki remained unresponsive but began to hum a strange tune, Kanin grew even more concerned. He squeezed Riki’s shoulder, rose, and went to speak to Iason Mink.


End file.
